Blood Slave
by xDreamlessx
Summary: AU, AB, BDSM. One night, Bella meets a vampire named Alice. Lonely and a little desperate, Bella doesn't care that Alice only wants her for sex and blood. Bella can't help falling in love with her, but is it even possible for Alice to return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

—

Blood Slut

—

—

Chapter 1:

—

It was lust at first sight.

I didn't even see her approach me. I was getting drinks at the bar for me and my friend, just standing there and swaying my hips idly to the music while I waited, and suddenly there she was. Standing beside me and leaning slightly on the bartop. Looking at me. Smiling. As if she'd been waiting for me to notice her.

My hips stopped moving instantly. My breath stopped as well. She was gorgeous. I had never seen her before and in a lesbian bar that was kind of rare. It's generally a small community and after a while you've already met and slept with everyone. But I would've remembered meeting someone like her. Her hair was short and black, like a dark Tinkerbelle, and her full lips were painted in thick red lipstick. Her eyes were huge and as black as her hair, and she flickered them over my body, up, down, before the corner of her smile lifted up into a smirk.

"Hey," she said.

She hadn't spoke loudly, but I heard her even over the music. My heart had stopped as well and now it kickstarted back to life. My open mouth jerked into a dazed smile and I might've even giggled.

"Hey," I replied.

She smiled at me for a measured minute and I used the time to check her out discreetly. Her body was even better than her face. Tight waist, long legs. Cute boobs. All wrapped up in a sexy black cocktail dress.

I myself was only wearing jeans and a top. There was no real dress code for places like these, and I was only here with a friend, not interested in meeting someone or hooking up.

Until now.

Something about this woman was driving me crazy. The music in the background was almost entirely drowned away and I could clearly hear my own heart beating above the bass. She was just so fucking sexy. I looked at her slim white legs with my mouth open, noting her black leather spike heels.

I gulped and lifted my eyes. She was looking at my face and her expression was haughty and only slightly impressed, as if she saw girls like me all the time but I might be a little better. I hoped I looked good. I wasn't wearing makeup, but I had a clear complexion and a natural kind of beauty, and my hair was long, dark, and wavy. More importantly, my boobs were big, which was a bonus on any woman.

While we were staring at each other, the bartender arrived with my drinks. Two beers in big glass steins. I snapped out of the trance long enough to pay and then I turned back to the woman in the black dress, hoping she would still be there. She was, and she hadn't taken her eyes from my face. She smiled.

"I noticed you from across the room," she said. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I told her.

"Bella," she repeated, as if tasting it. "I'm Alice."

I smiled shyly and nodded. Then I felt a rush of humiliation for being so lame. I should've said something, anything, but I was paralysed. I had never physically reacted to a person the way I was now. Already I could feel my lower areas tingling with interest.

She smiled at how I blushed and looked away. She was still regarding me with her big dark eyes, and now her smile widened. She looked across the bar, the first time she had taken her eyes from me since I saw her, and then she turned back. Her gaze landed on a lock of my hair which had fallen over my shoulder, and, very deliberately, she reached into my personal space and brushed it aside for me.

Hot tingles blazed across my body at her audacity, and she didn't stop there; she touched my shoulder, caressing it a little, and then lowered her hand until her knuckles brushed the side of my boob causing a spike of lust to jam directly into my core.

"You wanna get out of here, Bella?" she asked idly.

I was stunned. I could hardly process what was happening, but I figured I must've misunderstood. "And go where?"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes at my coyness but not quite giving up. "Does it matter where? Come on, I get so bored of seducing girls. Just come with me. It's not like you'd say no anyway. You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

I shook my head, my heart pounding. "No."

"Then let's go," she said. "I need someone to fuck."

A dizzy chuckle escaped me. She was actually serious. And even though I was suddenly scared and excited out of my mind, I quickly gave a few nods and grabbed the beers off the bar.

"Just let me tell my friend I'm leaving," I said.

"Okay, but hurry up," she said, tucking her purse under her arm. "My car's out front."

Then she turned and walked away. I watched her, the beer steins in my hands. She didn't look back. She wove directly across the dancefloor and chicks stopped dancing to make way and stare at her. Her black dress barely covered her ass and her hips rolled like a whore's.

"Fuck," I whispered.

I kept staring at where she disappeared, my heart racing in my throat, and then it occurred to me that she probably would not like to be kept waiting. I almost split the beer when I realized I better hurry.

My bestfriend, Angela, was still waiting at our table. She had her phone out and she was staring at the screen with a desperate expression. She looked up when I put down the drinks and her mouth was already open to tell me about how terrible her girlfriend was about replying to texts, but I cut her off.

"Oh my god," I said, "I just met someone."

"Really? Where?"

It was a stupid question, but I was much too flustered to answer cleverly. "At the bar. She, we—look, it doesn't matter. I gotta go. I think we're gonna fuck."

I said the last part with a delirious little giggle. She frowned.

"What, just like that? Who is she?"

"I don't know," I said, not even remembering her name. "She just came up and hit on me. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what happens. You gonna be okay getting a cab?"

"Yeah, but are you sure about this? Since when do you go home with random chicks who don't even buy you a drink first?"

"Since I got an offer," I said, and then I picked up my beer and gulped down as much of it as I could. I was gonna need a little bit of alcohol to get through this. I slammed it back down and wiped my mouth. "Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Angela nodded again, clearly disapproving, and I barely paused to smile before I spun and ran out the bar.

The woman was waiting for me by her car, a little red Porsche. I'd never been the kind of girl to be turned on by a car, but I got to admit, it did give me a little thrill. She saw me coming from across the street and got in behind the steering wheel without greeting me or acknowledging me in any way, simply assuming I would follow.

I did. A rich smell of perfume and fresh leather. My heart instantly began racing again and I barely had the door closed and both legs in the car before she started the engine and sped off. She drove very fast, shifting through the gears, hardly even watching the road. I was putting on my seatbelt but my hands were fumbling so bad that I almost whimpered from how difficult it was.

"So, um, where are we going?" I asked.

"I guess we could go to your place," she said. "Do you live alone?"

"Um, yeah. Just me and a cat."

She smiled at the rearview and then smiled at me.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

I chuckled and nodded. Sounded pretty good to me, too.

I gave her directions back to my place and soon we were pulling up outside my apartment building. We hadn't talked much and mostly I was just quietly stunned at what I was doing. I _never_ did things like this and I couldn't comprehend why I was doing it now. But all it took was one glance at her smile or her dress to convince me that now was a good time to start.

The cat must've heard the key in the lock because it was waiting for me as soon as we entered. Usually she would come right to me and weave about my ankles affectionately to beg for food, but as soon as she saw my guest she jumped back and hissed with her fur standing up.

"Missy!" I scolded her, and then I turned to the woman and apologised with a chuckle. "Sorry about that, she's just hungry. I'll be right back."

The woman simply stood there with an air of faint amusement. I gave her another apologetic smile before scooping up the cat and bringing her into the kitchen.

I didn't know why Missy was so upset. She was usually scared of strangers, but never so hostile. I tried to soothe her with whispering and petting before putting her down on the kitchen table and tearing open a tin of food. I scraped some onto a plate and put it down for her, scratching behind her ear and quietly begging her not to interrupt me tonight, not with this chick. Just to be safe, I would close the bedroom door. Missy would understand.

I went back into the front room, but the woman wasn't there anymore. She had wandered into the bedroom and she turned around when I closed the door.

"Hope you don't mind the door closed," I said. "Keeps the cat out."

"It's fine," she said, and then she toed an old pair of jeans in the floor with her black leather shoe. "You're not very neat, are you?"

I blushed and quickly started tidying up.

"Well, I don't usually, um…"

I was bobbing down at her feet to pick up the jeans and I lost my train of thought when I looked at her legs. She hadn't stepped back or moved an inch. Her knees were right there in front of me, so close I could kiss them. I lifted my eyes and she smiled down at me.

"You're very nervous, aren't you?"

I gulped and sprang to my feet, chuckling it away. There were still a few discarded garments and I grabbed them all up and tossed them into the hamper.

"Well, yeah," I said, "I don't usually, um…"

I gestured with a hand, as if to grope for the right word. Why was I finding it so difficult to explain that I hadn't been expecting company?

She smiled and placed her purse on my dresser.

"Don't do what?" she asked.

"Um, _this_," I said, almost squeaking. "With girls I don't know."

She had sauntered up to me and now she snaked her hands at my waist. "I do it all the time," she said. "I pick up a girl and I go home with her. Just for fun. Only the tasty ones get to see me again. Are you tasty, Bella?"

She was a tiny bit shorter than me and she was looking directly into my eyes. I blushed shyly.

"I don't know," I said.

She smiled and narrowed her dark eyes with a sexy kind of aggressiveness. "Oh, I think you are," she said, and then she leaned to inhale the crook of my neck. "You smell absolutely delicious."

Then she was kissing my throat. Then my jawline. My heart thumped with each little kiss until I turned my lips to hers and caught them.

I made a little meep and she moaned deeply. I opened my mouth right away and felt her tongue come in boldly. I was already melting, my mouth watering as her delicious tongue pervaded over mine. It took me a minute to actually begin kissing her back, and when I did—

Ouch.

Her teeth were really sharp.

"Oh," I said, jerking back from the kiss in surprise. "Um…"

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Your teeth, they're a little…"

"Sharp?"

She opened her mouth and tilted back her head a little so that I could see. Her teeth were perfectly white and two of them were longer and sharper than the others, kind of like vampire fangs. It struck me as a little weird, but it was sexy how she fondled them with her tongue.

"Wow," I said. "I guess that's a gothic thing, huh? Are they caps?"

She closed her mouth and smiled while licking her full red lips. She shook her head softly and tightened her arms around me. "Not quite," she said. "Come here."

Then she was kissing me again.

I fell into it instantly, and I forgot all about her teeth until I felt them scraping under my tongue. It was actually really hot. I deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth, and I might've been kissing her a little hard because I actually cut my tongue on one of her fangs. I quickly jerked back from the kiss and swallowed with a slight taste of copper in my mouth.

"Sorry," I said, giggling. "I think I …"

I trailed off, hoping she didn't notice anything. But she didn't seem to. The kiss seemed to have made her really horny, and she left her eyes locked onto mine as she smiled and passed her tongue over her teeth, almost as if she could actually taste my blood.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just…"

She chuckled softly in her throat and released the embrace. "Loosen up, okay? Here, let me take off my dress."

And with that, she took the hem of her little black dress and pulled it up over her head.

I watched, half stunned. She had her back to me and the first thing I saw was her tight little ass. It was perfect. She then let the dress drop and turned around to smile at me. She wore no bra and her breasts were perfect too. Not big, not small, just perfectly shaped mounds on her slim little chest. The only thing covering her body was a tiny triangle of black lace that barely concealed her pussy.

"Wow," I said, almost stuttering.

She just smiled and slipped off her shoes, lifting her feet each in turn, and then she crawled sultrily onto the bed before turning back and composing herself on her side with her legs folded and her hip rolling like a hill to watch me.

"Well?" she said, eyeing me boldly. "What are you waiting for?"

I gulped and quickly began undressing.

My heart was racing again, and again it occurred to me that I still couldn't believe what I was doing. I still couldn't even remember her name, but it didn't seem to matter. Not only was she hot, but I seemed to really like her for some reason.

My shoes were off and I was putting down my jeans. My top was already gone. Soon I was wearing nothing but my white cotton bra and panties. I felt nervous under her dark eyes, but excited too. They were roaming over my body and she rose up as I crawled into the bed.

I thought she was going to kiss me, but what she did was snatch down one of my bra cups and take the exposed nipple directly into her mouth. It took me completely by surprise and I gasped as she started sucking at it. It was already hard. She moaned and nibbled at it and then she chuckled throatily.

"Nice tits," she said, pulling down the other bra cup as well and kissing and licking at the nipple.

I chuckled and reached for the bra catch and as soon as the bra was gone she wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed her chest into mine.

She lowered me to the bed, kissing me, and she stuck her hand into my panties. Again, it took me completely by surprise. Her fingers were bold and sure, stroking at my folds until I was nice and wet, prodding at my entrance until I was groaning with eagerness.

Finally I was too breathless to kiss and she broke it to smile at me.

"Mmm," she whispered, kissing at my panting lips, flicking her tongue at them. "You really are delicious."

My mind was hazed over and my pussy was in a rage with horniness. I needed those fingers inside me so badly. But she kept teasing me and kissing at my lips, moaning softly.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Mmm," I murmured.

She licked my lips and pushed her tongue into my mouth, forcing it inside deeply before retracting it again. She gave me another kiss and smiled at me with one more question.

"Do you like aggressive women?"

I chuckled breathlessly. "Fuck yeah."

"Then you're gonna love this," she said, and then she shoved three fingers into my vagina.

I bucked at the sudden invasion and tossed my head, smiling at the bolt of pleasure that hit me between the thighs.

"Oh god," I groaned. "Oh god."

She smiled and covered my mouth again with her own, muffling my moans. Her fingers were pumping in and out of me, and it didn't take me long to come. She broke the kiss just in time to watch the orgasm come over my flushed face and I cried out as my vagina spasmed tightly on her fingers.

She chuckled softly and slowed her fingers, guiding me down from the climax. She kissed at my lips as I regained my breath and I loved her attention to my mouth. It made it feel so romantic, even though I didn't even know her. I opened my eyes and looked at her, all flushed and dishevelled. She removed her fingers and licked them clean.

"That was pretty fast," she said. "I didn't even get to eat you out."

I chuckled breathlessly. "Sorry."

But she shook her head and smiled. "Don't apologize," she said. "Easy girls are my favourite kind, and trust me; we're not done yet."

Her mouth had moved down to my chest. I was still ebbing in orgasm, but it didn't take long for her to get me going again with how she was kneading my breasts and sucking on my nipples.

"I love big tits," she told my boobs. "It was the first thing I noticed about you."

I smiled proudly and watched her play with my breasts, and soon I was getting horny again. One of her hands had drifted between my thighs and this time she pulled off my panties before stuffing two of her fingers inside me again, pumping them softly, teasing me.

Finally she pulled them out and shifted lower on the bed. She applied her mouth directly onto my pussy and I groaned with deep relief. As great as her fingers were, the serpentine of her tongue was what I truly craved.

She started licking me and lapping up my arousal, kissing at my folds as if they were lips, kissing them, kissing them. She was moaning into my pussy as if she loved the taste and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had one arm hooked around my leg and her tongue buried inside me.

"Oh fuck," I said. "Fuck that feel so good."

My chest was heaving and already I could feel my second climax approaching. I didn't fight it, I just frowned from the intensity, and—

"Ugh," I groaned.

My back arched off the bed for a moment before I flopped back down, exhausted and covered in sweat. I had stopped breathing for a moment and now I was panting.

"Oh god," I wheezed. "That was amazing."

She chuckled between my legs and lapped up the last of my flowing moisture. I watched her lift her face and my heart fluttered from how she was smiling and happily slathered in my arousal. It made me feel desirable. She licked her shiny lips and crawled up beside me.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Sure," I breathed.

Still smiling, she leaned and whispered into my ear. Her lips were so close I could feel the tickle of her breath.

"You have the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted," she said in a soft hiss.

My heart fluttered again, and she giggled before taking my chin in her hand and turning my face into a kiss. She forced her tongue into my mouth aggressively, and even though I was exhausted, I managed to return it.

She had straddled my hips and she was rubbing her body against mine. I had finally mustered up the courage to touch her and I was letting my hands explore her back and her butt, especially her butt. I wondered how horny she was, and I realized I better do something about that. But I wasn't quite bold enough to take the initiative, so I figured I better ask first.

"Want me to go down on you?" I asked breathlessly.

She grinned. She wasn't breathing hard at all, but her face was flushed and her dark eyes were full of lust. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, and then she rolled me over so she was on her back and I was between her legs.

I felt a surge of excitement and I shuffled down quickly. I loved going down, to be honest, and with a tight little body like this one it would be a dream come true. I couldn't wait to get my tongue inside her.

Her legs were open, and I was once again startled at how perfect and sexy they were. She lifted them up for me to remove her panties and then they fell open again, revealing the small wet mound of her pussy.

It was glistening and gorgeous. I stared it for a second, my stomach lurching with hunger, and then I quickly swooped down and put my mouth on it. I moaned loudly at my first taste and she moaned too. I couldn't believe how delicious she was. It was almost unrealistic. Her arousal was thick and sweet, practically nectar, and I moaned again as I began lapping and kissing at it.

"Mmm," she moaned, gripping her hands into my hair. "That's it. Yes, that's very good. Just the way I like it. Keep going. More tongue. I want to feel your tongue inside me. Mmm."

It seemed to be driving me crazy more than her. I'd never tasted such a yummy little pussy before. My mouth was completely mashed against it and my whole face was wet. I couldn't get enough of it. It was like some juicy and exotic fruit.

It took a long time for her to come, but I wouldn't have cared if it took days. She really was so fucking delicious. I could've kept eating her for hours. But eventually my relentless hunger bought her to a climax. I could hear it coming in her voice. Her hands clenched in my hair and she laughed out loud as her hips bucked and a surge of fluid filled my mouth.

"Oh yes," she was saying, her voice ringing with delight. "That was good."

She was petting my head as I licked up the last of her arousal. She waited until I was finished and when I finally looked up I saw that she was smiling.

"You do that very well," she said.

I nodded, and I felt strangely high from how much I liked doing it. "Thanks," I said. "But I have to admit, your pussy is gorgeous. I could go down on it forever."

"Is that so?"

"Totally."

I was kneeling between her legs and she reached down between her thighs and began stroking her pussy, teasing herself, just the outer edges with her fingertips.

"Then why don't you go ahead and do it again?" she suggested with a sultry smirk. "You were very thorough, but you might've missed a spot."

My heart flared at the challenge, and I quickly swooped back down. She had only just come, but I bet I could make her come again.

Even if it took all night.

Following her advice, I was even more thorough this time, spreading her folds with my fingers and licking inside them, kissing and probing into her vagina as far as my tongue would go. Finally I stuck some fingers inside her and focused my lips on her clit, lavishing all my attention at that sweet little nub until finally she came with a loud little cry.

I finished licking up her moisture and while she collected herself I trailed some kisses onto her stomach and up over her chest. I hadn't played with her breasts yet, so I did now, just for my own amusement. I was getting massively horny all over again, and helping myself to her tits made the throb between my legs even worse.

I was sucking at one of her nipples when her chest vibrated with a chuckle.

"I guess you're not tired yet, are you?" she asked.

I lifted my face and gazed at her liddedly. "Not really."

"Then come here," she said and guided me into a kiss.

I responded right away, but in truth, I really was very tired. Luckily, she took the lead. She rolled me over so that I was on my back and we spent some time kissing and fingering each other before she shifted off me with a smile and straddled my face backwards.

Her pussy was right there above my face and I wasted no time lifting my mouth to it, gripping my fingers into her sexy little ass. Moments later I felt her own mouth descend between my legs. My pussy was soaking wet and begging for attention, and I moaned loudly into her vagina as her tongue entered me.

I came first, but that didn't stop me from eating her out. I barely even paused, I just groaned into her and kept going, digging my fingers in her buttocks and sucking at her pussy while swallowing down her arousal. She kept going as well, and I came again just as she did, both of us moaning at the same time into each other's entrances as we shared our fourth and final orgasms.

After than I was really exhausted. I'd never had so much sex in one night in my life.

I flopped back with my eyes closed and felt her dismount off my face. I breathed in the fresh air and I was almost disappointed not to be smothered in her scent any more. I opened my eyes and rolled over. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and I felt a sharp pang in my heart.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me over her bare shoulder. Her eyes were dark and lidded and her lipstick was completely smudged away. I had sat up in the bed with a handful of sheet over my breasts and I hoped I didn't look too desperate. She looked at me for a second or two, smirking, and then she rose from the bed.

"I was going to get you some water," she said. "Is it just in the fridge?"

"Yes, but I can…"

She giggled and gestured for me to stay in the bed. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

I nodded, biting my lip. She didn't bother putting any clothes or any underwear, she just turned and left the room with me staring at her naked ass in flat out amazement at how perfect it was.

Then I felt another pang in my heart. It was really weird, but I thought I was kind of in love with her. That's what it felt like. I really didn't want her to go, not without getting her number. We had a chemistry together, didn't we? She had told me that she often had one night stands, but this had to be a little different? Didn't it?

I didn't know, but while she was gone I quickly fixed up the bed. From out in the kitchen I heard the cat hiss loudly, and I cursed under my breath. I had just put my panties back on when the woman came back into my room with a smile and a bottle of water.

"I think your cat hates me," she said.

"Maybe," I giggled, "but my pussy sure loves you."

It was a dumb joke, a very dumb joke, and I was mortified as soon as it was out. She paused to look at me weirdly, but it was only for a split second and she was much too graceful to mention anything. She handed me the bottle and moved past me to climb back into the bed.

"So does that mean you want my number?" she asked.

I had twisted off the top and now it was my turn to freeze. "Um, sure," I said. "I'd love your number. Do you want mine too? I got my phone, I can…"

"Don't worry about it now," she said, giggling and flipping back the covers for me to get into the bed as well. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. You don't mind if I stay here tonight, do you?"

"Um, no, sure, that's great."

I was nodding and I took a sip of the water. The sip reminded me how thirsty I actually was from all that panting and I quickly started gulping. I was standing by the nightstand, naked but for my panties, and she was watching me from the bed. I realized she was waiting for me and I tried to drink faster until I started coughing.

"Sorry," I sputtered, wiping my mouth with my wrist. "Thirsty."

She smiled, a large smile that exposed her little fangs. "I'm thirsty too."

"Oh," I said, offering the water. "Here."

But she only shook her head and put the bottle on the nightstand before taking my hand and tugging me into the bed.

"I don't want water," she said. "I want something else."

"Like what? I think I've got some beer, if you…"

"No, no, no, nothing like that," she said. "Come here."

I had only just sat down in the bed when I felt her hand clench roughly in my hair. My heart spasmed in panic, but I barely even had time to register what she was doing before she wrenched me around and dove at my neck.

I screamed out loud as her teeth pierced my skin. I tried to twist away, but she held me tightly, and somehow her legs had wrapped around me. I bucked and writhed, but I couldn't get away. She moaned deeply into my neck and I could feel my blood gushing out. I went cold all over from the shock and I whimpered as I tried once more to thrash her off. But she clung to me with all her limbs wrapped around my body, lips fastened to the gash in my neck, and I was losing strength like something enwrapped in the draining embrace of a succubus.

The fear was fading as well. All I could feel was the warmth and softness of her naked body, and it felt so good. Part of me knew that I should've kept fighting, but the rest of me didn't want to. I was already lolling, my body limp and rag dolled. Her grip in my hair was loosening, but it didn't seem to matter. My eyes were already falling closed and I didn't want to resist. Her lips felt nice at my neck and I let my head fall back to expose more of my throat as I faded away into her arms.

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

Chapter 2:

—

It was early morning when I woke in a flutter of panic, gasping and rearing up in the bed with the sheet clutched to my chest. My eyes darted around the dim interior of my bedroom and I could hear…

…the shower?

My head was too sluggish to process it and for a minute I just sat there, breathing deeply and wondering what the fuck was going on. The shower was running. Someone was in the shower. Did that mean she was still in my house?

I didn't know how I felt about that. Scared, but something else as well. There was a burning pain in my neck and it hurt when I tilted my head to see if it hurt. I was completely naked under the sheet and my head hurt as well. I didn't know what to do. I was dizzy and thirsty. The bottle of water was sitting half full on the bedside table. I reached for it and took a drink. The shower was still running. My heart was racing, and what exactly was I supposed to do here? Call the police? Run out the house without any clothes on?

I didn't know, but I couldn't just sit there, so I got out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around my chest like a loose white gown. I was staring at the bathroom door. It was ajar slightly. Could she really be in there? Why would she attack me and then actually stay the night?

A scent of steam and soap washed over me as I opened the door. The showerhead was over the bathtub and a girlshaped silhouette was rinsing her hair in the curtain. I stood there frozen with the sheet around my torso, my heart hammering as I stared at the dark contours of her breasts and waist. Even her shadow was the sexiest thing I'd seen.

The water turned off a few moments later and the curtain was pulled open. She didn't seem surprised to see me there. Her hair was pasted on her head like a black bathing cap and water was dripping from her long dark eyelashes. She smiled at me and gracefully stepped out of the tub with her naked body all wet and perfect.

"Awake at last, are you? Where do you keep the towels?"

Frowning, I pointed at the cabinets. "There's some in there."

She opened the cupboard and bent over to get a towel, bending at the hip to display her perky ass. I looked at it and my heart clenched so tightly it almost felt dangerous.

"What happened last night?" I asked with an edge of demand in my voice.

She rose up, smiling, and patted her face and neck dry. "Don't you remember?"

I remembered, I just couldn't believe it. But here she was, smiling with two little fangs poking her bottom lip and looking at me the same way she looked at me last night.

"You bit me," I said.

She smiled and didn't answer, she just slung the towel around her shoulders and walked past me. I turned to follow her with my eyes and as I did I saw myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was a tangled black storm about my pale shoulders and there was a large purple bruise in my neck with dried blood crusted around two large puncture marks.

I stared at myself for a minute. Then I turned away and followed the woman into the bedroom.

She had opened the closet and she was looking in. "Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?"

I didn't answer. My heart was beating so weirdly. I felt scared and angry and violated, and I knew I should demand for her to get the hell out of my apartment right now, but I couldn't. She was naked and all I could do was stare at the perfection of her body as she rifled through my clothes.

"When's the last time you updated your wardrobe?" she asked, reaching into the closet and pulling out a drab looking olive-colored shirt. "This is hideous."

She turned and tossed it onto the bed, as it if ought to be separated for disposal. She smiled at me and sauntered a few steps in my direction.

"A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be wearing such rags," she said.

Her hands were at my waist, touching me through the cotton of the sheet, and I tried not to shiver too noticeably.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember my name?"

"No. But that's not what I meant."

"My name's Alice. I'm a vampire."

I stared at her with my mouth open. She smiled, watching me. It hadn't even occurred to me that she was a vampire because vampires didn't exist. And yet…

She had fangs.

She drank my blood.

She was hot as hell.

What else could she be?

I gulped and said:

"Vampire?"

She nodded slowly, gazing at me with dark and sultry eyes. "Mmhm," she murmured. "But you won't be able to believe it at first, so don't even try. A period of denial is perfectly natural. I've seen people struggle with it. It always takes a while before they can really believe it. Till then, just try not to think about it."

I nodded and it was surprisingly easy to dismiss it. Her hands were still at my waist and now I squirmed away from them gently, still holding the sheet around my body.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's a good question," she said. "One I've been asking myself all night."

She then heaved a dramatic sigh and turned away to sit on the bed. She sat in a smooth motion with an air of primness, folding one naked leg over the other and eyeing me as if I was somewhat of a bother to her.

"I suppose I should just be honest," she said. "The truth is, I like you. It doesn't happen often, but there it is."

She gestured with a hand dismissively, as if she hated to admit it. Then she brushed at one knee, as if there were some invisible fabric there. It occurred to me that she was avoiding my eyes, kind of shyly, and I felt a jolt of sick excitement.

"You don't even know me," I said.

She shrugged a naked shoulder. "I don't need to," she said. Then she turned her eyes back to me and smiled, flickering them over my face and neck. "It's your scent," she added. "Your blood."

That made me shiver.

Could she honestly be…

But I didn't have time to wonder. She rose from the bed. I watched her, but I didn't move. Her eyes were travelling down over my body and she reached for the sheet that I was covering myself with. I froze. I could've easily stepped back, but I didn't. She took a handful of the sheet and pulled it away. My grip loosened and I let it go. The sheet dropped to the carpet and a cold surge of excitement when over me as my nakedness was exposed.

She smiled at my passiveness and let her eyes rake over my body, from my bare breasts all the way down to my legs. My nipples had already gone hard and a deep throb was beginning between my thighs. She tilted her head in approval and nodded.

"Your body is somewhat of a perk too," she said, circling me slowly and looking me over like how you'd examine a racehorse. "I've always been something of a connoisseur of female beauty. You're not without flaws, but you have terrific shape and skeletal structure. Long legs, nice wide pelvis." She had circled around in front of me and put her hands on my tits to squeeze them. "Full breasts," she added. Then she let them go and stepped back for a final look, nodding her head. "Yes, marvellous potential. With a little time in the gym, you could be absolutely sumptuous."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. My face filled with heat and I just stood there with my arms at my sides and my body raging under her eyes. My pussy was in pain with horniness and I was having trouble breathing. I should've been offended or objectified, but in truth, I had never been so flattered in my life.

Finally her eyes lifted to my flushed and bewildered face. Her smile widened and it actually softened for a moment. "This is all a little much for you to take in, isn't it?"

I nodded shakily. "Yes," I whispered.

"Well, I guess I could give you some time," she said. "Till then, come here. Come here, come here."

She had extended her hand. Her fingernails were painted dark pink and her fingers were slim and pretty. I hesitated for a long moment but then reached out and took it. It was warm and fine boned. Tingles raced up my arm.

I looked at her and she smiled before tugging me gently by the hand and sitting me down in the edge of the bed beside her. She made me sit very close, so close our hips were touching, and when she spoke she spoke in a soft and warm voice.

"I'll leave in a moment," she whispered, "but I shall return tomorrow night, and when I do I will require an answer from you."

I looked at her rigidly. "What answer?"

She smiled and made a small shrug. Her eyes lowered to my lap and her hand fell between my thighs. "My needs are simple," she said. "I'm not interested in a conventional relationship. I'm not interested in falling in love or anything like that. All I want is your blood. And your body."

I was trembling from the fear and excitement pounding through my body. Her fingers were caressing the inside of my thigh, so maddeningly close to my pussy, and her eyes had drifted up to my face.

"So this is what I'm offering," she said. "Not a relationship so much as a bond. To put it simply, you will be my slave and I will be your mistress. You will be at my disposal for whatever I wish and in return you get to enjoy the privilege of being at my disposal for whatever I wish. What do you think?"

I gulped. Why did that sound so attractive?

"I don't know," I said, staring at her with eyes huge and wide.

She smiled and leaned to lick my shoulder and kiss the skin there. "Yes, you do," she whispered. "But you don't have to answer now. I'll be back tomorrow night, but until then…"

Her hand clenched in my hair. I whimpered.

"…allow me to leave you with _this_," she hissed, and then forced her mouth on mine.

I whimpered again and tried to struggle away in confusion. But I was so horny and she was so strong. My mouth fell open helplessly and her tongue pushed it's way inside. Two of her fingers jammed inside my vagina and I cried out at the stab of pleasure as my knees spasmed together. She growled into my mouth and forced me back onto the bed, shoving her fingers in deeper.

I knew I should've struggled harder, but I was just so confused. I opened my legs and let her do whatever she was doing. She began pumping her fingers roughly, making me cry with each sharp thrust. Her tongue was parading inside my mouth and she only broke the kiss to watch me come. I was laying on my back and her other hand was still clenched in my hair holding me down. Her fingers were pounding in and out of me and I was staring up at her with tears of helplessness in my eyes. The orgasm was brooding between my legs like something evil trapped down there and I could feel it getting bigger and more powerful. I wasn't even trying to resist it and when it came it came so hard. I cried out and cried again and then I squeezed my eyes shut and cried some more.

I was panting and shivering violently. I had rolled onto my side, slightly away from her, and I didn't dare open my eyes. Her fingers were gone and I felt her pat my butt affectionately.

"Yes," she said. "I think you'll do very nicely."

Then the mattress tilted. She was getting off the bed.

I sniffed and sat up, closing my legs and covering my breasts with my forearm. She was getting changed. She found a pair of jeans in a drawer and stepped into them without bothering to put on any underwear. I watched her hitch them up over her butt and turn around to button them up, the zip closing over her bare pelvis.

She smiled at me and slipped a top over her head and then she scooped up the dress and panties that she wrong last night. She tucked the panties into her purse and folded the dress over her arm. She bent at the mirror to make a small adjustment to her short black hair and then she turned and smiled at me once more.

"Ten o'clock tomorrow night," she said. Then she smirked. "Wear something nice."

I didn't answer, but she didn't require me to. She gave my naked body one final glance over with her dark eyes and then she left.

From out in the front room I heard the cat hiss followed by a giggle. Then I heard the front door. I was still shivering slightly and I was still sitting there when the cat came in. She hopped up onto the bed and tried to approach me, but I pushed her away distractedly. I was frowning to myself and I couldn't even think. My head only spun in the same tiny circle over and over.

She was so hot. But she—

She was so hot. But she—

Over and over, until I had no idea what I was even thinking. Eventually I gave up. The cat was meowing to be fed and finally it managed to distract me. My clothes from last night were on the floor and I quickly put them on before hurrying into the kitchen to feed her. I petted her for a bit and whispered to her, my voice vague and distracted, and once she was eating I went and got some fresh clothes and went for a shower.

I was in the shower for a long time, not thinking, just relaxing as the warm water washed away the tension and stress from my body. I wasn't even that freaked out anymore.

After the shower I examined the bite in my neck in the mirror. The bruise looked pretty bad. It occurred to me that I should probably get it checked out by a doctor. That seemed like the sensible thing to do when attacked and bitten by a violent skank who quite probably could be diseased. And a vampire, no less, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to be concerned about "turning" or any nonsense like that. I couldn't even bring myself to worry about STDs. It didn't even seem like a big deal. I'd be too embarrassed to tell a doctor what happened and no immediate cover story came to me, so I decided to just keep an eye on it and hope it would be alright.

I didn't eat all day until I finally got hungry at dinner time. I ordered some chinese and sat at the kitchen counter, eating it out of the box with chopsticks. I'd been trying to think about my problem all day but nothing came to me. I poked at the rice listlessly. The real problem was that I couldn't seem to think past how fucking hot she was.

She said she would come back tomorrow night, and that thought should've filled me with terror and loathing. She was either a psycho who assaulted me or some kind of make believe demon, and yet the thought of seeing her again hardly frightened me at all. Instead it filled me with a nervous kind of excitement, the giddiness of a girl waiting on a date, an anxiousness in my stomach that made it hard to eat. Why wasn't I more scared?

The phone rang while I was eating. Angela, of course. After bailing on her last night, I should've expected it. I answered it and she gave me a little passive-aggressive guilt trip for not calling her when I said I would. A very needy woman, Angela. She talked for a little bit about her girlfriend, or more specifically about how her girlfriend didn't seem to love her anymore, and eventually she bought the conversation back around to the original purpose of why I was supposed to call her.

"So tell me about that chick you met last night," she said. "Did anything happen?"

I nodded vaguely into the phone. "Yeah."

That's it. That's all I said. I mean, what else could I tell her? That apparently I had been seduced—rather aggressively—by a woman who claimed to be a vampire?

In any case, I wasn't even sure what happened. All I really knew was that she was hot and she made me come harder than I ever came in my life.

But that obviously wasn't enough for Angela.

"Well?" she demanded.

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know."

"Well, did you fuck her?"

I blushed and chuckled with a mouthful of rice. "Yeah," I said. "More like she fucked me, but yeah."

"Was she any good?"

"She was amazing."

"Hot?"

"Incredible."

"Wow," Angela said, and I could almost hear her grinning and nodding. "Lucky you. What did she look like, you never mentioned."

I sighed wistfully, not eating anymore. Talking about her, or even just thinking about her, made my stomach too weird. I remembered her ass, her tits. Laying on her back with her legs open and up in the air for me to eat her sexy little pussy. I sighed again.

"I don't know," I said. "She was just really sexy."

"Long hair?"

"No, short. Really short. Sexy short."

"Mmm, I love short hair. What color?"

"Black. Like her eyes."

"Wow, she really does sound incredible."

I smiled and nodded, poking at the rice with the chopsticks. "Yeah, but you should've seen her body," I went on. "I can't even describe how perfect it was. You know how if you close your eyes you can picture the perfect female body that doesn't actually exist in real life?"

"Yeah."

"Well, her body was like that. Ass, tits, legs. Everything just absolutely perfect."

"Wow," Angela said again, although this time there was a hint of skepticism in her voice. "I hope you got her number. Are you gonna see her again?"

That's when my smile faded. Because even though she was the hottest thing I had ever seen, I knew deep down that I could never see her again. She was dangerous, obviously. And rough. And… And…

And she was really fucking hot.

"Bella?"

"Um," I said, staring back into the conversation. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? Doesn't she like you?"

"No, she does," I said, feeling a little thrill as I remembered how she told me. "She even said so."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, she might have some personality problems."

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated, cringing as I wondered how to go on. "Well," I said. "She told me straight out that she's not interested in a regular relationship. She only wants sex."

"Like a fuck buddy?"

"Kind of."

"Well, that's not so bad. Some people prefer open relationships."

I nodded and I realized I would have to elaborate a little for her to understand. "Yeah, but it's not just that. It was how she said it. She actually said she wants me to be a slave. I think she might be into that BDSM stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Plus, she was very rough."

"Rough?"

I blushed, my heart racing. "Yeah. Very, um, assertive? Even abusive, a little. She fucked me like I was nothing but a piece of meat."

_And I really fucking loved it_, I added silently.

"Oh," Angela said, her voice going slightly serious. "Well, that's not good."

I chuckled awkwardly at how she didn't even assume I might've liked it. I could hardly believe it myself. I never thought I was that kind of woman. "I know," I said. "So now I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to see her tomorrow, but I don't know if I should. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Angela said carefully. "But I get the feeling you kind of like her, don't you?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Is it just because she's hot?"

"I don't know," I said. "Probably. It was just really wild, you know? I've never met anyone like her. I know I should probably stay as far away as possible, but…"

I sighed deeply. My chopsticks were sticking up in the rice like flagpoles. Angela hesitated a long moment before she finally spoke.

"Well, a better friend would tell you never to get involved with someone who doesn't treat you right," she said, "but I say go for it. If she's really that hot, just do it."

I smiled to myself and took up my chopsticks once more.

"That's what I was thinking too," I said.

Angela and I chatted for a little bit more about the encounter. I told her everything, even about the bite, although I left out the blood sucking. She didn't judge me and she even seemed a little bit excited about the whole thing. She made me promise to supply her with details as the relationship progressed and then we said goodnight.

I went to bed directly after dinner, taking my vibrator with me. I didn't even pretend to myself I'd be able to sleep without it.

The next day was Sunday. I had thought that maybe I would feel differently about it after sleeping on it, but I didn't. I spent all day at home, one eye on the clock. My emotions were strange and unstable. At first I was excited to see her. Then I was worried that she wouldn't come. Then I was hoping she wouldn't. Then I was excited and half-desperate again. Mingled through all this was a deep sense of patheticness and mingled in the patheticness was the knowledge deep in the bone that I really didn't care.

She said she would be here at ten. At nine I decided to get ready.

I went for a shower and washed my hair. My mood had settled into firm anticipation and there was already a steady throb between my legs. I didn't touch it. For some reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't have to.

My legs were weak and wobbly as I stepped out of the shower. I had no idea what was going to happen when she arrived, but I wanted to be wearing makeup and something nice. I dried myself briefly in the bathroom and I was tousling my wet hair with the towel when I came back into my room. I approached the closet and halted suddenly with a gasp.

She was already here.

On the bed. The window was open and she must've climbed in. She was smiling and sitting back against the headboard with her legs crossed, wearing black boots and a black coat over a black top and black miniskirt. She looked like she had been there a long time, just waiting for me to emerge naked out of the bathroom. She let her eyes roam over my body, as if pleased to find it as good as it had been the last time she saw, and smiled.

"Hi there," she said.

I stumbled to a stop and hastily wrapped the towel around myself. "How did you get in here?" I breathed in shock.

"How indeed," she said without answering. "Have you come to a decision?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose. Her boots had a high heel and her coat flowed like a cape. I tucked the towel into a make shift cocktail dress and gulped.

"I don't know," I said. "I was hoping we could talk first."

She smirked and stood there cockily. "Talk? What is there to talk about? Didn't I make myself clear yesterday?"

"Are you really a vampire?"

The question was just blurted out. It made me blush to say it out loud but she only seemed amused. She licked her lips, letting me see her fangs, and smiled.

"Would you prefer the alternative?" she asked. "That I'm some psycho who drinks people's blood?"

"I just want to know the truth."

"The truth."

"Yes."

She looked at me in amusement with her dark eyes dancing. I felt like a frightened rabbit. She smiled and then reached with a hand to brush a wet lock of dark hair away from my shoulder the way she did when we first met.

"No," she said, "what you want is an excuse to make yourself feel better about being so turned on. Don't deny that you're attracted to me. I can sense it. I can smell it in your pheromones. You think I can't tell how helpless you are against me? Think again."

Her other hand went to my hip. It was pushing up the hem of the towel and now it reached around and groped my naked butt. A ripple of lust made me squirm but it scared me how assertive she was—and how helpless it made me.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I said, feebly trying to push her away.

But her hand tightened in my hair and forced my eyes back to hers.

"But that doesn't change how you feel," she said. "Does it?"

"No."

"No."

She went to kiss me but in a sudden surge of strength I managed to wrench away and step back. She looked at me darkly but allowed me the space—for the moment.

"Listen," I said, hoping I hadn't angered her. "I've been thinking about what you said, and…I like you too. I really do. I just…"

I had been fixing the towel, but now I gave up. I sighed deeply and looked at her with naked vulnerability in my eyes.

"I'm just not sure if I'm the kind of person you're looking for," I said.

She exhaled through her nose, not angrily but not without a lack of patience. But she still seemed amused and when she spoke she spoke through a faint smile.

"Maybe not," she said. "But wouldn't you like to find out?"

My heart flared.

Yes.

I really wanted to find out.

Yet for some reason I couldn't say it out loud. But it didn't matter. She seemed to see it in my face, my eyes. My body. She gave me a smile and even deigned to act cute.

"Come on," she said, taking my hand and drawing me closer. "If a girl can't indulge her sluttier urges in the arms of a vampire, where can she? Just tell me you'll be mine. You can back out at any time if you want, but I promise you won't regret it. There's no finer life in the world than the pet of a benevolent mistress. Ask your cat, she knows."

Her words were melting away the last of my resistance and I even managed to flirt. Her hands were at my waist and I was touching them as if to hold them there.

"Are you benevolent?" I asked.

She smirked, as if she was pleased I had noticed her little lie. "Well, perhaps I can be a little strict at times," she said. "But an obedient woman like you shouldn't have any problems, should she?"

"I hope not."

"Then we have an agreement?"

I nodded, deciding all in an instant to just give up and go with whatever she wanted. She smiled and watched my face.

"Tell me," she said.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're mine."

"I'm yours."

Saying the words made my heart flutter almost out of my chest. She smirked at my response, at my obedience, and nodded once.

"Excellent," she said. "But in truth I would've taken you anyway."

Then she grabbed me around my waist and threw me onto the bed.

I squealed and bounced on the mattress. I was shocked at her strength. She had literally thrown me off my feet and across the room. I closed my legs quickly and I only just looked up in time to see her leap almost as high as the ceiling and pounce down upon me like a tiger. I couldn't believe it. She really must be a vampire. How else could she—

I gasped.

She had wrenched open my knees and her tongue was already buried inside my vagina. I whimpered and squirmed on the mattress as she began eating me out fiercely. I came almost instantly and rolled over panting. Then her hand was in my hair and she forced my face between her legs. Her skirt was hiked up and her panties peeled aside. I automatically dived into her vagina, moaning and eating her out hard and fast. She came with a low hiss, her hand still clenched in my hair, and then she wrenched me around and buried her fangs in my neck.

I screamed, but there was a wild joy in it and no real pain.

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

Chapter 3:

—

It was still a little dark when I woke up in the morning. I wasn't sure what woke me but the first thing I saw was the woman getting dressed in the gloom. I blinked slowly, watching her pull her black miniskirt up over her black thong. A little wriggle of her hips. Then her top. She noticed me watching and smiled as she pulled it over her head and her breasts. Then she came over and sat on the edge of the bed beside me. One of my bare legs was uncovered, exposed to the cool air, and after giving the thigh a smooth stroke she covered it up for me before leaning over me with a smile.

"Hi," she said softly.

I smiled as well. I went to sit up but a wave of dizziness caused me to pause and close my eyes. She eased me back down and she was smiling when I opened them.

"Don't try to get up right now," she said. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"I'll be alright," I said, turning my head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "I have to go to work."

"No, you don't."

I turned back to her, blinking up at her in confusion. "I don't?"

She smiled and shook her head, serene and shadowed in the early morning dimness. She was leaning over me and she used the fingers of one hand to brush strands of hair from my face.

"Not anymore," she went on softly. "As of today, you are retired. I do hope you're career wasn't terribly important to you."

I felt a glimmer of panic and tried to sit up again. "Well, no, but…"

"Shh, shh, shh," she said, putting a finger to my lips. "Don't be difficult."

I subsided back onto the pillow, my heart racing so strangely. Was she serious? Did she honestly want me to quit my job, just like that?

"You'll also be moving out of this apartment and coming to live with me," she said, looking about the bland and undecorated bedroom. Then she turned back to me with a smile. "I want you close to me."

"Live with you?"

"Mmhm."

"Just leave my apartment?"

"That's right."

I didn't know what to say. I just stared up at her as she smiled in amusement and watched me process it. My mouth was open but before I could speak the cat came into the room and hopped up on the bed between us.

"What about Missy?" I asked.

"Missy can come," she said, and then she reached to pet her. Missy shied away from the hand, but she didn't hiss. Then she hopped back down onto the carpet and trotted out the room.

I watched her go, blinking, confused, and ran a hand through my hair before looking back up at the woman. The vampire. Alice. She was regarding me with that same steady amusement, awaiting an answer, and finally I just nodded.

"Okay," I said. "When?"

She smiled and resumed petting my hair, delicately, as if I were some rare and beautiful animal. "Soon," she whispered. "For now, just rest. I will return in the afternoon. No need to pack. I'll allow you to bring a few things of sentimental value if you must. Your cat, for instance. But anything else you require will be provided for you by me. Clothes, etcetera. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good girl. I have much to teach you, but I can tell you'll be eager to learn."

I smiled a little bit at that. I had no idea what I was feeling, but part of it really was eagerness. But it was all very crazy as well, and in a sudden spasm of uncertainty, I said:

"Are you serious you want me to quit my job?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "Today you begin a new life. One lived solely at my discretion. As such, you will be leaving your former life behind. For the moment you may cling to a few things. Your cat. Friends and family, perhaps. But in time they too will be shed. In time you will belong to me and me alone."

Then she leaned and kissed my forehead. Her lips were soft and gentle and her words had stirred me deeply although I didn't know if it was fear or excitement or even some strange kind of fulfilment that I never knew I was capable of. Then she lifted her lips from my forehead and smiled at me with the darkness awash over her perfect face.

"Sleep now," she said. "I'll be back later."

I nodded, smiling a little. She turned away and scooped up her boots from the floor, still sitting on the edge of the bed. I watched her put them on and zip them up. Then she rose from the bed. My eyes blinked and followed her. She slung on her coat and went to the door. She looked at me where I was laying there in the bed and she smiled and kissed the tips of her fingers before twinkling them in a wave.

Then she was gone.

I rolled onto my back and blinked heavily at the ceiling. I didn't know if I'd be able to sleep, but I didn't know if I'd be able to think, either. First I tried thinking. I didn't get far. There didn't even seem to be much to think about. I felt like I was supposed to come up with some kind of solution, but was there really a problem? It didn't seem like it. An aggressive lesbian vampire had barged into my life with the intention of systematically dismantling it in order to reduce me into some kind of sex slave. It seemed more like a dream come true than anything else.

So I tried sleeping instead, but that wasn't possible either. Even though I was tired, exhausted, and faint from blood loss, there were just too many giddy emotions running through me. I was also naked under the covers, which didn't help. With my eyes closed I could recall very vividly all the things she'd done to me last night, and soon I was touching my nipple idly, tracing circles around the hard little nub, pinching it, plucking it, giving it a tiny twist. This made me throb between my legs and soon I was touching myself there as well with my other hand, laying on my side with my thighs clenched as I panted away a small orgasm.

After that I decided I might as well go to work.

It was only a idle decision, but after I had showered and had something to eat, it actually seemed like a good idea. Maybe the vampire had intended for me to simply walk away from my job without any official resignation, but the boss was a friend of mine and I figured I could at least give her a heads up that I won't be coming into the office anymore. I should probably tell Angela as well, since we work together and all. Somehow I thought that would be even harder than telling the boss. It would be interesting watercooler conversation, to say the least.

I worked at a publishing house as a junior editor, one of the few uses I had found for my degree in English Literature. It certainly hadn't come in useful for my real dream of being a novelist.

It was still pretty early, a cold and damp morning, and I stopped at store on the way to work to buy a turtleneck sweater. It helped with the chill, of course, but it was mostly the horrific bite marks in my neck I was worried about. Even the sales assistant looked like she wanted to call me an ambulance.

I was right on time at work. I had to wait a while before I could see the boss and I spent the first part of the morning doing nothing at my desk and wondering if I could actually go through with it. Not only was the whole situation completely crazy, but what if the vampire changed her mind or dumped me after a few days? I would be left jobless. And what exactly was the alternative? So far I was under the assumption that she would be keeping me as a kind of privileged concubine, but in all honesty, I couldn't even be sure that she wasn't going to chain me up in a dungeon and feed me from a dogbowl.

After a while I finally got in to see the boss. I entered her office, anxious and sweating. Pale. She actually rose from her desk to ask if I was okay. I told her I was, just tired, and then I just flat out told her that I had to quit. She was shocked, naturally. She wanted to know why and I told her it was because of personal reasons that I really couldn't talk about. She was reluctant to accept it, but it seemed better than admitting I was resigning in order to pursue a career in sex slavery. She asked if there was any way she could convince me to stay and all I could do was shake my head. Finally she gave me a hug and wished me the best of luck in my future endeavors. I hoped I would be a good vampire thrall, too.

It wasn't as hard as I had expected, but maybe I was still a little exhausted and numb. The harder part was coming up now.

I found Angela in the breakroom. I had already been back to my office and packed all my personal things in a cardboard box. I put the box on the counter by the coffeemachine but she didn't notice anything odd about it. She just stirred her mug and looked at my pale face worriedly.

"Wow, you look terrible," she said. "Did you even sleep last night?"

I nodded, wondering if I really did look so bad. I remembered how the woman had been gazing at me in the morning. The look in her eyes had really made me feel beautiful.

"You okay?" Angela asked, noticing how distracted I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, nodding again. "Just tired."

She was pouring me a cup of coffee and she didn't seem convinced in the least. "Here, have some coffee for god's sake," she said, handing me the cup. "What happened last night? Did you see that chick?"

I nodded and sipped. A little flutter in my heart.

"Is that why you're so messed up this morning?" Angela went on.

"Yeah," I said, and adjusted the collar of my turtleneck. I had never worn one before. "I was almost late. I had to stop and buy a turtleneck, too."

"Why?"

"To cover up the bite marks."

"From that chick?"

I nodded, smiling behind the coffee mug as I took another sip. Angela watched me hesitantly, as if she didn't really want to know, but she asked anyway.

"How bad are they?"

I put the mug down and looked about to see if we were alone. I probably should've kept it secret, but I was kind of excited to show her. So I turned down the collar, revealing the angry purple bruises. Angela's mouth dropped open and she almost dropped her cup.

"Oh my god," she said. "What the hell, Bella? That's not a love bite, that's like getting attacked by a vampire."

"I told you she's rough."

"You didn't say _that_ rough."

Angela had put the cup down and she was examining the marks more closely. But I was getting a little self-conscious now and I rolled the collar up. Angela looked at me worriedly.

"And you're okay with it?"

I gave a somewhat shaky nod. After all, bite marks were the least of my problems. Angela was still watching and she watched me take up my cup and take a sip. She could see very clearly that something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked seriously. "You seem really weird."

"Yeah, it's just…"

I trailed off in a sigh. I was holding the mug in both hands, looking down into the dark and dishing liquid. I always drank it black. Finally I sighed again and looked up.

"Can I trust you, Angela?"

"Of course you can. Why?"

"It's this chick," I said, and then I said her name. "Alice. She's very serious about this BDSM stuff. She wants me to quit my job and move in with her."

It took Angela a second to process that. Her eyebrows went up and at first she smiled as if I was joking. "Quit your _job_?"

I nodded and after a few moments she could see in my eyes I was serious.

"Jeez," she said. "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

My heart sank.

"I already did," I said.

She stared at me. It felt like a long time, but it was only a few seconds. I was burning with humiliation. I had stumbled through the conversation with the boss in a kind of daze, but the reality was washing over me now.

I quit my job because some chick told me to.

How pathetic.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked cautiously, as if hoping she misunderstood.

"I just spoke with the boss," I went on. "I told her I had to quit for personal reasons. I didn't know what else to say. I mean…"

Angela opened her mouth to say something, but two other people had come into the breakroom. They approached the coffee machine, chatting, reaching for mugs. Angela closed her mouth and then she took my arm and duckwalked me to her office. I left the box of office supplies on the counter.

She shoved me in and closed the door.

"Bella, what the fuck?" she demanded, spinning around to face me. "You can't just quit your job because some woman told you to. That's crazy."

"I know," I said, "but she wants me to move in with her too. She's not even letting me take any of my stuff. She says she'll provide everything for me. I told you she's hardcore. She really wants me to be some sort of slave."

"This is fucked up, Bella."

I smiled and even chuckled once. Angela's disapproval had washed away the shame even more effectively than support would've. It made me feel like a bad girl and I kind of liked it.

"I thought you told me to go for it?" I teased her.

"I told you to go for the slightly rough sex, not—"

I cut her off with a chuckle and held up my hands. "Angela, it's okay."

"_Okay_?!"

"Yeah," I said, chuckling again and nodding to try and calm her down. "Seriously. Don't worry about me, alright? I'm cool, really. I know it's fucked up, but I'll handle it."

The easiness of my words seem to deflate her, but she didn't seem ready to give up on me quite yet. She looked at me sadly and said:

"Bella…"

But I just shook my head and smiled. I had already made up my mind and it was too late now. I saw the clock on the wall and with a small flicker of panic I realized I had no idea when the woman would be coming by to pick me up. To take me away. I turned back to Angela and tried to set her at ease with a smile.

"Look, I gotta go, Ange," I said. "I have to get back to the apartment for when she shows up. She didn't even want me to come in to work today. I'll talk to you soon, alright? Wish me luck."

Angela still wasn't convinced, but she could tell that arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere. She shook her head and released a breath.

"Well, it's your life, Bella," she said. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," I said. "Thanks, Ange."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. It was sort of a farewell hug, but I was pretty sure I'd be seeing her again. Just not at work. She hugged me back and held me for a moment. Then I gave her another kiss on the cheek and hurried out the office.

It was almost noon by the time I got back to my apartment. No sign of the vampire. She had said she would be back in the afternoon, so I assumed I had a couple hours.

To pack.

The thought made me smile and shake my head. It was kind of ironic that all this was happening to me. I had to figure that most women would be utterly horrified to be in my shoes. Not just because my taste in footgear was rather dyke-ish, but because most people in general probably wouldn't be too eager to drop their job and apartment simply to suit their boyfriend or girlfriend. They would probably be a little misgiving at being fed upon like an antelope, too.

But me, I found that I didn't really mind so much. I was scared and uncertain, yes, but willing to be optimistic. These last few years I had been feeling really lonely and desperate for a real relationship. Not just a girlfriend—I had plenty of those—but a partner. A companion. I supposed the vampire would be more like a mistress, but maybe that was even better. She seemed like a nice chick. Slightly abusive and all, but it seemed unfair to hold that against her since I kind of liked it.

In any case, I'd better start packing.

I'd found an empty cardboard box in the closet and I put it on the bed as I wondered what to take. Missy noticed the box and quickly hopped up onto the bed to sniff and examine it. She pushed at the flaps with her paws and watched it move with big curious eyes. Finally she jumped inside and sat there, as if she wanted to be sure that I'd take her with me.

I giggled at her adorable cat antics and picked her up, petting her and whispering to her. I guess my biggest worry about all this was Missy. I had no idea how she would react to being relocated like this. I really hoped she wouldn't run away or get lost. She would have to be kept inside at all time. I hoped the vampire would be okay with that.

I sighed and looked about the room, still holding the cat. The woman had said I wouldn't be needing clothes or anything. I guess that meant I wouldn't need my vibrator, either. I'm sure she had a whole collection of toys. Probably some bondage equipment too. She seemed like that kind of girl. I wondered if I would be too? Probably. My fantasies had always been very submissive.

I sighed and when through the front room. DVDs on a shelf. Worth taking? Probably not. I hadn't watched any of them in a year. TV? Too big. She said sentimental things only, but I didn't have many sentimental belongings. No photographs or childhood memorabilia. I left all that crap behind when I moved out of my mother's house. She had been abusive too, but in a way that wasn't quite as fun as the vampire. But perhaps there was some psychological significance there. Maybe abuse is what I'm comfortable with and that's why I'm so attracted to this vampire chick? Made sense.

But none of that helped me decide what to take. In a hour the only things I'd put in the box were my laptop, iPod, and Kindle. None of them were irreplaceable, but it would be a hassle to redownload playlists and everything. I guess the laptop was all I really needed, since that's where I kept my unfinished manuscripts. Maybe now I'd be able to write more, assuming I'd have free time between sex duties. Maybe I should start thinking about a vampire novel. Dumb genre, but at least I'd have the experience to draw from.

It was mid-afternoon when the vampire arrived. She actually knocked on the door this time. She was wearing a black hoody with the hood up and dark sunglasses. It occurred to me that she was probably avoiding the sunlight—even though it was a fairly cold and overcast day—but I didn't mention anything. I let her in and closed the door softly.

She put her hood down and put her sun glasses away. The cat came trotting in and looked up at her from a safe distance. The woman smiled and picked her up. Missy let her. I watched them with a smile. It gave me a good feeling to see them getting along, like a mother watching her child with a step-parent. The cat carrier, a small portable cage, was sitting on the coffeetable. The woman petted her for a little bit and then deposited her into the cage and closed the door. Then she rose and turned to me with a smile.

"She likes me already," she said.

I chuckled and picked up the cardboard box which contained all my meagre possessions. The rest of my apartment looked untouched. I supposed the landlord would eventually notice I'm missing and pack it all up for charity—while cheerfully banking the deposit, of course.

The woman nodded at the box. "Is that everything you'd like to bring?"

"I think so," I said, nodding a couple times. Then I stopped nodding and looked into the box. "Actually…"

She raised an eyebrow. I hesitated a moment, smiling, and then I put the box back down on the coffeetable. I shook my head and dusted my hands.

"I don't need any of it," I said. "If I'm going to start a new life I might as well go all in, right?"

She nodded at my attitude and took up the car carrier with Missy in it. She handed it to me and I took it, smiling brightly. I felt so much lighter already, as if I could actually feel my life shedding away all around me. All the disappointments and heartbreaks and small miseries. All of it relegated to the past while I moved on into a new future.

Or submitted to it.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

I smiled at her and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go," she said, and moved past me to the door.

I took one last look around my apartment, not even saying goodbye, just looking, and then I carried the cat out into the corridor. She was getting restless and I was whispering through the cage that everything was going to be okay. I had given the vampire my keys and she simply tossed them into the apartment carelessly before pulling the door closed, shutting away that former world forever.

—

**AN: No lemon. :( Oh well, next chapter should make up for it. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

—

Chapter 4:

—

The vampire's apartment was in an expensive building uptown. The building was only two floors and she had the corner apartment overlooking the bay and the rolling ocean beyond. I was relieved it wasn't a dungeon.

She let me in through the front door and the front door came directly into a small kitchenette enclosed by a marble countertop. An oven in the wall. A gleaming refrigerator with silver doors. Pristine pots and pans hanging from hooks, looking as if they'd never been used before. The living area was off to the side and I wandered in a little, looking out the wall windows across the ocean. There was a sofa and a TV. A glass desk with a laptop. Everything clean and dustless. I was kind of surprised at its elegant simplicity. I might've been expecting something creepier or maybe gaudier. I turned back to the vampire and smiled.

"Wow," I said. "Nice place."

My approval didn't seem to matter much to her, she just put her keys on the counter and lowered her hoody. "Most vampires live in covens, but I've always preferred a certain autonomy," she said. "I don't often have visitors, much less house guests."

"Oh," I said, feeling slightly privileged. I must be tasty indeed to be the object of such a discerning vampire. I took another look around and it really was a great place. Way better than mine. I may've lost my job, but at least I was trading up with apartments. I nodded a little bit and then a question occurred to me. I turned back to her, a warmth washing over my face. "So, um," I said bashfully, "where will I be sleeping?"

The question caused a flicker of excitement in my chest, reminding me why I was here. To be her fuck thing. I couldn't say I was comfortable with it, but I couldn't say I was predicting any difficulties, either.

"There's a bed," she said. "I don't use it."

"You don't sleep?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

She smiled and shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't require to. I'm more of a night creature, anyway." Then she nodded at the cat carrier I was still holding. "What about Missy? Where does she sleep?"

I had almost forgotten about her, even though I was wriggling two of my fingers through the mesh of the cage to pet her. "Oh, she's not fussy," I replied. "She'll sleep anywhere." I put the carrier on the kitchen counter and gestured at it hesitantly. "Is it okay if I let her out?"

"Go ahead."

"Are there any open windows or anything like that in the apartment? She really can't get outside, she's very helpless."

"She'll be fine, don't worry. I'm more worried about where she'll do her business."

I chuckled and opened the cage. "I'll make up a tray with shredded paper," I said. "It'll last for a while." Missy was peering out of the carrier tentatively. I smiled at her. "It's okay, Missy," I cooed to her. "It's okay. You can come out now. Don't you want to explore your new home?"

The word home made me a little self-conscious, and I tossed a glance at the vampire, as if wondering if it was okay to say that. She didn't react, she just stood there smiling and watching the cat emerge cautiously from the cage. I smiled too.

"I bought a few cans of cat food," I said, "where should I…?"

She nodded toward the kitchen. "Plenty of room in the cupboards."

The cans were in the carrier and I took them out and opened one of the cupboards. It was bare. Absolutely bare. I put the cans in and opened the cupboard beside it. A stack of plates and some bowls. No food. No cereal, nothing.

I closed the cupboards and opened the fridge. The light was on, but there was nothing inside it. Every tray was bare. I closed the fridge and chuckled, dusting my hands on my pants.

"I guess vampires don't eat," I said.

She didn't reply. She had taken a credit card from her purse and now she handed it to me. "Take this," she said. "You may use it to buy groceries and anything else you might need. It's practically limitless."

I nodded, holding the card in both hands. It was a kind of credit card that I'd never seen before. One of those fancy ones made of black plastic that rich people use in movies. The name on it said _Alice Cullen_, and knowing her full name gave me a little thrill. I brushed my thumb over the indented silver lettering and looked up at her.

"What about tonight?" I asked. "Do I go shopping now, or…?"

"Just get take out tonight."

"Okay," I said. "I usually do, so…"

I was nodding and acting casual, but in truth, I really didn't mind being told what to do. It seemed simpler. She was leaning back against the door and watching me from across the counter, her eyes dark and intense but with a hint of playfulness, as if she could see exactly what I was thinking and she thought it was kind of funny. Her penetrating stare made the wounds in my neck tingle and I smiled at her shyly.

"What about you?" I asked. "What are you going to eat?"

She smiled, as if I had asked a good question, and slowly, she unleaned from the door and came around the counter to where I was standing in the kitchen. I turned to face her and she walked up to me without stopping so that I had to back up against the cupboards. I smiled at the flush of intimidation that washed over me. She pushed her chest into mine and looked into my eyes with our mouths only inches apart.

"What do you think I'm going to eat?" she whispered.

One of her hands was touching the side of my neck and her eyes lowered to the bite marks there. Maybe I should've been more scared, but for some reason I seemed to be determined to blindly trust her, at least until something bad happened. I watched her regard them with her dark eyes, both my heart and my pussy beginning to throb from her closeness, and smiled.

"Me?" I suggested. "I mean, that's why I'm here, right?"

She lifted her dark eyes back to mine, narrowing them in pleasure the way a cat does. "That's exactly why you're here."

She had whispered the words directly onto my lips and I closed the gap all by myself, leaning my mouth onto hers. Her hand snaked to the nape of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss with her tongue. I let my mouth open and let her kiss me however she wanted, waves of sick surrender washing all over me. This was wrong, it was all so wrong, and yet—

She broke the kiss abruptly.

"Unfortunately, however," she said, smiling and switching into a more casual tone, "tonight I'll have to be satisfied with your body only. You'll need at least a week to recover before I can feed from you again." She eyed my neck one last time and gave me a dark little wink. "I might've been a little indulgent with you last night."

I chuckled, and felt a warm rush of delight. I was fairly indifferent to the biting—since I still hadn't even fully committed to the fact that vampires actually existed—but the sex was something I really wanted. Needed. I was more vulnerable and confused than I ever had been in my life and every fibre of my body seemed to be crying out for contact.

I would've been happy to do her right there in the kitchen, but my delight quickly turned to disappointment as she turned away from me and grabbed her keys off the counter before going back to the front door. "For now I'll leave you alone to explore the apartment and get used to your surroundings," she said. "I'll be back soon."

I fluttered in panic, like a little girl who's scared of being alone. "Where are you going?"

"To hunt," she said simply.

It took me a moment to register that. I came around the counter as well, fiddling with the credit card in both hands. "Hunt?" I asked. "You mean…?"

She turned to face me with the door wide open. "I'm going out to find a girl and fuck her and bite her and drink her blood," she said. "Is that a problem?"

The coldness in her announcement quickly whipped me down, but it didn't do much to placate my pussy. I still wanted her.

But there was another concern that began gnawing at my stomach. Even if I was still in denial about the whole vampire thing, it didn't change the fact that she actually was one. And for the first time, it occurred to me that vampires were supposed to be evil. I felt I should probably clear that up before this goes any further.

"No," I said, "I just…"

I sighed and looked at her worriedly.

"You don't hurt people, do you?" I asked.

She smirked at me. "Did I hurt _you_?"

I smiled and touched my neck with one hand. I guess the fact that I was alive was all the answer I needed. She was possessive and controlling and wildly rough in bed, but I didn't get the impression she was evil. Just really wicked, in a hot kind of way.

She was removing a key from her key ring and now she handed it to me. "Here's a copy of the key," she said. "Keep it on you, but use it for emergencies only. Otherwise you are not to leave the apartment without my permission. Understood?"

I chuckled softly. I was holding a key in one hand, a credit card in the other, and I was about to be locked up in some woman's apartment with orders never to leave without her permission. Hard to believe how okay I was with that.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Am I a prisoner?" I asked.

She smiled and gave an airy shrug. "Not at all," she said. "More like a possession. I'd simply prefer to know where you are at all times, that's all."

I looked at the two objects in my hands and shook my head. I guess I was the third object. But I was grinning widely and I wasn't really troubled at all.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said, mostly for effect, probably.

She smiled at me for a moment from the open doorway and evidently she decided that it was in fact worth her time to set me at ease a little. "You'll get used to it," she said. "Or perhaps you won't. Time will tell."

"I guess so. When will you be back?"

"Do you miss me already?"

I smiled shyly and looked away. "I just thought it would be great if we could spend some time together," I said. "Don't you think? I mean, here I am moving in with you and I don't even know you."

She regarded me for a moment. I felt like I had just asked for a date and I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. I really hoped I was. There was so much tension between us and I felt a nice solid night together would ease a lot of it. Everything was so uncertain right now and I was desperate to skip ahead in the relationship to where I might be a little more comfortable.

She seemed to be considering it and after a few moments she seemed to approve. "I suppose we could do that," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

My heart jumped in excitement. "I don't know," I said. "Maybe we could just relax and watch a movie?"

"Very well," she said. "If that's what you want. I think I'd like that too. I'll be back in a few hours and we'll watch whatever you want. Alright?"

"Okay. And Alice?"

She was half out the door and she turned back, somewhat wearily, somewhat amused.

"Yes?"

I smiled shyly. I was still blushing from saying her name out loud. I was toying with the credit card and the apartment key in my hands and it was disgraceful how happy I was about all this. I smiled at her and gestured with a hand coyly.

"I just wanted to say thank you," I said. "It might be too soon to say that, but so far this has been pretty awesome. I'm not really positive what you expect from me, but I'll do my best. Sex, blood, anything you want. I'm actually really excited to see how this goes."

Saying it out loud was like a weight lifting off my chest. She seemed pleased to hear it and she eyed me darkly from the doorway with the dark gray clouds behind her.

"As am I," she said. "I have a feeling we're both going to enjoy this very much."

Then she stepped out and pulled the door closed.

The click of the door seemed very loud, but I didn't feel lonely. Not yet. I sighed and placed the key and credit card on the kitchen counter, leaning there and smiling down at them. Then I sighed again and looked at the apartment. My new home. Everything so clean and expensive. Nice open spaces. Beautiful view over the water. My smile was getting wider until it was a grin and then a giggle gushed out of me and I did a little dance there in the kitchen before stopping to laugh and wipe my eyes. Tears of joy or hysteria, I didn't really know.

Or care.

Once I had myself under control, I went to explore a little. The sofa was white leather and cool to the touch. Soft leather. I sat on it and bounced a bit. The TV was a huge wide screen plasma mounted on the wall. I didn't see any shelves of DVDs or video game consoles, but there was a surround sound system and a Blu-ray player and a dock for the remote on the glass coffeetable. It all had a brand new look to it, as if she'd only bought them as decorations and never actually used them.

I didn't want to snoop too much, but I went over to her desk and checked it out. The laptop was folded shut and I didn't want to risk opening it. Even regular people would consider that an invasion of privacy, much less an uber-controlling vampire. Other than the laptop, it was pretty bare. A small vase with a fresh white tulip in it. Some stationary. Again, it all seemed mostly artificial and unused. If I had to guess, I would say that she didn't really spend much time at her apartment at all.

There was a laundry as well with a washing machine and a dryer. I decided this would be a good place to set up a temporary litter box. I'd just have to make sure I show Missy where it was later. She was very well trained, so I didn't think there would be a problem.

Finally I found the vampire's bedroom. Her boudoir. My pulse quickened just entering it. This was a place I really did intend to snoop around in. A lady's underwear drawer should be just as off limits as her laptop—if not more so—but my scruples in this case were remarkably less rigid.

The room itself was as tasteful as the rest of the apartment, although it did seem a little more lived in. The bed actually looked like it was occupied some nights, and right now it was occupied by Missy. She obviously hadn't been as curious to explore as me, she'd simply scouted for the most comfortable and ostentatious place to curl up and there she curled up. Right in the center of the bedspread. I smiled and leaned over to pet her a little. She opened her eyes sleepily and I told her to go back to sleep. She did.

There was a walk-in closet and an ensuite bathroom. The closet was walled in mirrors and it contained a small boutique's worth of clothes, dresses, evening gowns, cocktail dresses. All colors and designs. I wandered among them, smiling. Like the bedroom, this place had seen some use too. There were some clothes on the ground and a small scattering of shoes. Heels, pumps, sandals. There was a chest of drawers and in the drawers there were a variety of less fancy clothes. Sleepwear or housewear. Sweaters. Pants. Socks. And—

Oh, yes.

Underwear.

Most of it was less slutty than I imagined, but it was still a thrill to paw through it. I found a pair of pink boyshorts, and I smiled at how cute they must've looked on her. I wondered if she was going to make me wear sexy stuff? I'd never been the type of woman to dress up for anything, much less sex. Still, I'd never been the type of woman to submit to slavery, either. You never know what you can learn about yourself until a sexy chick makes an offer.

Along with the underwear there was also a collection of sex toys, mostly just a few vibrators and strap-ons. A rather modest collection, really. Only slightly more risqué than mine at my old apartment. I was mildly surprised. I had figured her to be far more kinky, considering how extreme her domination fetish seemed to be. Maybe she had a secret dungeon hidden behind one of the mirrors? I kind of hoped so. I was developing a taste for this submission stuff far quicker than I could've imagined.

Either way, I was done snooping. Missy had come in and she was rubbing about my ankles, which her way of asking politely to be fed.

I picked her up and took her into the kitchen, once again struck by the pristine cleanness of it. Like a kitchen on display for sale. I set her down on the floor and found a small plate from a cupboard of dinnerware, white with a gold trim. Very nice plates. I opened up one of the tins I bought along. The metallic click of the lid made Missy's tail twitch. I told her to calm down, just a minute, and she actually meowed once as I put the plate down for her.

She began eating instantly and I watched her for a moment. I'd put the plate in the corner and she was hunkered down busily. After a while I sat down on the floor beside her with my back against a cupboard. Missy looked at me once and went back to her food. I smiled and stroked her ear gently as she ate.

"So how do you like the new place?" I asked her. "Pretty cool, huh? Definitely an upgrade from the old apartment."

I looked up at the array of pots and pans hanging over the counter like windchimes. Missy shrugged away from my hand and went to the other side of the plate. She hated being touched while she ate.

"Be honest, Missy," I said. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Missy didn't seem to have any strong feelings on the subject one way or another. She kept eating, munching away like a cute little rodent.

"You do, don't you?" I went on. "It's okay, I'm not upset. You're probably right. I guess I must be crazy to be talking to a cat. Then again, I always used to talk to you, didn't I? I guess it makes sense. If anybody can understand me, it's you. Me and you have a lot in common now, don't we? Both of us are pets. I might be closer to a slave, but it's pretty much the same principle. I'm only here to sit around and be cute. Pretty pathetic, huh? At least you have the excuse of being a cat. Human's generally have higher expectations of themselves. No offence, though. I guess being a pet isn't so bad. You've always liked it. Maybe I will too. It really does sound kind of neat. Besides, she's a vampire. So maybe I have an excuse too."

I went to pet her again, but she shied away. Then I heard the key in the door.

I jumped up so quick and eagerly I really did feel like a pet. It was Alice. I was really relieved to see her. It was dark outside by now and she came in with her hoody folded over her arm, not wearing it. I remember where she'd been and felt a flicker of something unpleasant. But I pushed it away and focused on the fact that I was finally going to spend some time with her.

"Hey," I said. "I was just feeding the cat."

I cocked a thumb at the cat behind me. She nodded and continued moving past me.

"What about yourself, have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, I was just about to order."

"Go ahead, I'm going to shower quickly."

I had half come around the counter to follow her, but I stopped. She didn't seem like she wanted to be followed.

Well, this sucked. Already cheated on. Even worse, I got the impression this would be a regular thing. It was the first real disappointment. I mean, if I wasn't here for her sexual pleasure, why was I here? Why did I quit my job and move into her apartment for the sole purpose of providing my pussy to her just so she can go out whenever she wants and fuck whoever she pleases? I mean, it's not like I was expecting this to be the healthiest relationship I'd ever been in, but…

But maybe I was overreacting. After all, before she left she had made it clear that she really did want me. It was just too dangerous because of the blood loss. I guess that was a good sign, that she was concerned about my safety.

And she is a vampire, after all. Vampire's gotta eat.

And so did I. I hadn't eaten at all since this morning, and I was actually really hungry by now, so I used my phone to call the Chinese place I liked. The delivery would be a little longer for them, but it was still hot when it arrived. I kept glancing toward the bedroom and I figured I better just start eating. I pulled up a stool at the kitchen counter. Missy was gone by now, so I was all alone. I poked at the rice sullenly.

But then I heard the shower water turn off and suddenly I got a little happier. I kept eating, waiting for her to come out, and after a few minutes she did. I looked up and dropped my chopsticks.

She was naked.

Not a single piece of clothing. Not a shoe. Just her sexy black hair, a smile, and her perfect little tits all exposed and perky on her chest.

"O-oh," I stuttered, fumbling to pick up the chopsticks from the countertop. "You're naked."

I was sitting on the outside of the counter, watching her go around to the other side. She leaned on the countertop with her elbows, facing me, and her breasts were bunched up like sweet and swollen fruit between her arms.

"Vampires don't feel temperature," she said, "so I don't usually bother with clothes at home. Don't let it distract you."

I gulped. Easier said than done.

"I'll try," I said, "I just…"

I picked up my empty glass and gestured with it. I hadn't touched the bottles of water in the fridge, but the sink had a filter system for drinking water. I went around the counter to fill the glass. She continued to lean there, bent at the hip. I watched her naked butt as the glass filled, my heart in my throat. Her pelvis was tilted so provocatively that I could see a peep of her pussy through her perfectly spaced thighgap. She knew I was watching and swayed her hips softly. Then she smiled over her bare shoulder and gave me a wink.

Meanwhile the glass was spilling over. The cold water on my hand snapped me out of it. I turned off the water and tipped out a bit of the glass, clearing my throat before moving back to my stool. She smiled at me and continued to lean there.

The rice was like ash in my mouth but I managed to eat it all while not staring at her tits. We talked a little bit, about idle things. She told me about her cable set up and asked if I would be able to find something to watch. I said I would. To be honest, I didn't even care. I just wanted to spend some time with her. To get used to her. I wanted to drive up the comfort-level, but that was going to be harder than I thought if she was going to just be naked all over the place. How could I ever get used to that? I would go crazy first.

Once I was finished eating, she told me to go for a shower before we settled down. Not a suggestion. Just flat out told me. I had a feeling she would be making a lot of my decisions from now on, but as long as they were sensible decisions like taking a shower at the end of the day, or quitting my job, I figured I would be okay with it.

So I did as she told me, entering the bathroom and taking off my clothes while she watched. Exciting to be naked in front of her again. She piled them up after I got them all off and left me alone, which was a little disappointing. I had been hoping she might tell me to fuck her as well. I know I'd only been here a matter of hours, but when was I going to start earning my keep? The anticipation was killing me. I got in the shower and washed while wondering where she was going with my clothes. And what I would be wearing when I got out. She came back into the bathroom while I was rinsing my hair. She watched me get out, all dripping wet, and handed me a towel. I dried off and asked her what I was supposed to wear. She told me I wouldn't need to wear anything.

Ah. Glad to have that settled.

It actually turned out to be an awesome idea. She had taken a blanket from the bed and soon we were snuggled together on the sofa with the lights turned down. I had found something to watch on the TV, but mostly I was engrossed at how she was holding me and stroking me under the blanket. I wondered if this was how a cat felt when you held her. I was hardly even watching the screen. My head was resting against her shoulder and I was lost in her touch. Stroking my waist, up and down. My hip.

Finally her hand fell between my thighs and began teasing me there. I turned my face to look at her. She was dim in the low lights but oh so gorgeous.

I kissed her. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to initiate, but she didn't seem to mind. I opened my mouth for her and she obliged me with her tongue. She kissed me slowly and luxuriously. Her fingertips caressed my folds. Our breasts brushed together under the blanket and eventually the kiss fell apart in smiles. I giggled and snuggled closer.

"I was worried about not having any clothes," I whispered. "But I guess I won't be needing any tonight."

She smiled at me and teased my pussy with her fingers idly. "I'll let you take care of the grocery shopping," she said, "but I think I'll be purchasing your clothes personally. With your input, of course, but if your previous wardrobe was any indication, you have extremely terrible taste."

"It's not that I have bad taste, it's just that I don't have a lot of money. And nothing looks good on me, anyway."

"Well, you don't have to worry about any of that anymore. We'll buy you some nice dresses and nice shoes. Some jewellery. And, of course, lingerie."

"I've never worn lingerie before."

"You'll be wearing it often from now on."

"Sounds like fun."

She smiled, as if slightly surprised. I was kind of surprised by my flirtiness too. Her fingers paused between my legs and now they resumed, a little more deliberate this time, causing a flush of heat to move through my chest. I was getting wet.

"I'm pleased to find you so agreeable to all this," she said. "It would've been a terrible hassle to have to break you, so to speak."

"I think I was broken before I ever met you."

"Perhaps."

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as the question isn't presumptuous."

I hesitated a second, but I figured it would be okay. "I'm just wondering what exactly you expect from me," I said. "I'm still not quite sure."

"Isn't it obvious?"

My breath hitched in; she had applied a sudden pressure with her fingers, not quite penetrating, but not quite caressing. My vagina gave a quick spasm, almost a whimper, as her fingers went back to lulling me deeper into lust.

"That part is obvious, yeah," I said, my breathing getting a little deeper. "But what about emotionally? Is the relationship strictly physical or is it possible we might fall in love?"

"You may, if that's how you feel."

My heart fluttered like a dove. I was glad to hear that, because I think it was already happening. I had never felt this way about anyone before.

But what about her?

"Would it make any difference to you?" I asked. "I mean, could you ever…?"

She smiled and chuckled once. "No."

And boom – the dove of my heart completely shot down.

But it didn't bother me too much. After all, it's easy to trick yourself when it comes to love. Easy to believe that one day she might change her mind. Easy to forget how pathetic and unlovable you really are.

She watched my face, still playing with my pussy, and smiled in the dimness.

"Do you want to know what you are to me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Warm blood and nice pair of tits," she said. "That's all."

I chuckled. Honesty is important in a relationship.

"Not very flattering," I said.

She smiled and pressed my clit like a button. I gasped at the jolt of horniness. My mouth fell open and I braced for more, but she just continued the conversation.

"Well, perhaps I was exaggerating a little," she said. "Your blood is more than just warm to me. It's very unique. And insatiably desirable. And you're tits are certainly more than just nice."

The blanket had fallen into our laps and she eyed my chest brazenly in the dimness, her fingers teasing and tracing circles around my clit. I was getting really wet by now. My chest hitched and my breasts gave a soft jiggle that seemed to please her.

"Are my tits enough to make you fall in love with me someday?" I asked breathlessly.

"Perhaps," she said, cupping one of them in her other hand and squeezing it softly. "Perhaps."

She looked into my eyes and I looked back. My breathing was coming fast and high. Her fingers continued to stroke me, urging me closer and closer to orgasm. I kept my eyes locked onto hers, letting her watch it all come over me. I wanted her to see. Her eyes were dark and beautiful and I broke contact with them only to flicker my gaze at her lips before locking them back onto those black and depthless orbs.

The orgasm was coming and I whimpered silently as it came. I kept my eyes open and smiled as a marvellous heat flamed over my face.

I slumped slightly, but only for a moment. She was smiling when I lifted my eyes again. I was breathing hard, but she was so beautiful and sexy that I had to kiss her. I pressed my lips to hers urgently, hoping it would be okay, and then suddenly the kiss wasn't enough. I had to go down on her. I lowered my face into her lap and my tongue was inside her as soon as she could get her legs open. I moaned hungrily and ate her out until she came, petting my hair with a hand and with a low moan.

I raised up and licked my slathered lips. She gave them a kiss.

"Would you like to finish the movie," she said, "or do you want to go to bed?"

"I just want to go to bed," I told her honestly.

She smiled and turned the TV off with the remote. Then she gathered me into her lap and rose with me in her arms, utterly effortlessly, as if I weight nothing at all. I guess it was another example of supernatural vampire abilities, but I didn't want to worry about any of that right now. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she carried me into the bedroom, tangled in the cream-colored blanket like a tattered and half-naked bride who couldn't quite wait for the wedding night.

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

Chapter 5:

—

The next day was the first day of my new life as a vampire slave. Birds were singing as I woke up and the room was filled with bright sunshine. Missy had jumped onto my chest and I gave her a quick cuddle to say good morning.

Aside from her, however, I was alone in the bed. I wondered where the vampire had gone. She didn't sleep, she said, so what did she do all night? We'd been up pretty late, but I had to have been asleep for at least five hours. I kind of wished she had stayed with me. I was really starting to like her. Even now, just thinking about her, I could feel the affection smouldering in my chest like an ember. Last night had been amazing. Practically love making. She had been very sweet and sensual. Lots of touching and kissing. It had lasted for hours and hours. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I might've passed out.

But where was she now?

I shooed the cat away and got out of the bed. I was naked and I had no idea where any of my clothes were. I pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it loosely around my body. I ducked into the bathroom quickly, but she wasn't there. I saw myself in the mirror, my hair all dark and tangled, and I smiled at how well-fucked I looked. There was a soft glaze over my face that suggested I had been satisfied very recently and very thoroughly. But there was nobody else here, so I decided to check the rest of the apartment. I was kind of confused about what I was supposed to do if she wasn't even home, but it got cleared up when I went into the kitchen and found her waiting for me.

She must've been out, because she seemed to have just gotten back. She was wearing her black hoody and in her hand she had a cup of coffee from Starbucks. She saw me and flickered her eyes over me once, as if to check if I was still attractive to her, and then she smiled.

"I was just about to wake you," she said, offering me the coffee. "Here, I got this for you."

I took it with both hands, the ember in my chest flaring into a blaze at what a sweet gesture it was. I was worried I'd have to drink warm tap water this morning.

"Thanks," I said. "I would've been messed up all day without coffee."

She smiled and reached to brush some of my hair with her hand. "I thought you might," she said. "And I do have to take care of you, don't I?"

I lifted the lid of the cup and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Mmm," I said. "How'd you know I love a latte?"

"I guessed. You're a fairly easy woman to read."

I smiled and took a sip. She was still adjusting my hair but now she stopped. I continued to stand there, one hand holding the cup, the other holding the sheet closed around my chest, waiting for her to speak. She sighed and sat on one of the kitchen stools.

"So," she said. "Today we begin you're training properly."

"Training?"

She nodded and looked me over as she spoke. "To begin with," she said, "I've decided to assign you a uniform of sorts that you will wear at certain hours while you're in the apartment. Something befitting your…station."

"And what is my station?" I asked, smiling behind the rim of the cup.

She leaned an elbow on the countertop and looked at me speculatively. "I'm not entirely sure just yet," she said. "An object, certainly. But a prized one. A servant, as well, perhaps. And maybe a bit of a whore."

"I didn't think they had uniforms for all that."

She smiled at my quip, but I got the impression I'd better be sparing with them. "Well," she said, "we'll have to improvise, won't we? I'm sure we'll find something appropriate when we go shopping later on. For now, you may simply go naked."

She at looked me expectantly. I was still holding the sheet and I realized she meant right now.

"What, you mean…?"

"Yes," she said. "Now."

"Um, okay," I said. I put the coffee down and took off the sheet. I'd never been much of a naked person, but the shiver that went through me wasn't unpleasant. I folded the sheet and put it on one of the stools. Then I smiled and stepped back, spreading my arms for her to see. "Like this?"

She gave an approving nod at my tits. "Yes," she said. "Exactly like that."

I chuckled once and took the coffee cup. "If you say so."

I had a sip and shook my head at how absurd it was. Here I was in the clear light of morning, stark naked and enjoying a warm beverage. And I didn't even seem to mind.

"The next part of your training," the vampire went on, "will require some alterations to your behaviour."

"What kind of alterations?"

"To put it bluntly, I want you to be more slutty."

I raised my eyebrows with my mouth full of coffee. I swallowed and looked down at my naked tits. I chuckled and looked up again.

"I'm not slutty already?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not quite," she said. "You're very passive, but there's a difference between passiveness and submission. I can't expect you to change overnight, of course, but eventually you will need to learn how to be more demonstrative."

The directive caused my body to kindle in response and I nodded slowly.

"I think I get it," I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah," I said. "In fact…"

I sank to my knees in front of her, naked and demure, figuring there was no better time to start than right now. She smiled, pleased with my eagerness, and opened her legs. I unzipped her jeans and she lifted herself off the stool slightly so that I could pull them down a little—together with her panties.

I popped my head under her jeans and between her thighs, kneeling there on the cool kitchen tiles. I pressed my mouth to her pussy. She was looking down at me and I was looking up at her. I kissed her pussy lips, staring up at her. I moaned. She smiled and petted my hair. I kissed her again, slowly and deliberately, and said:

"Is this demonstrative enough?"

She smirked and tightened her hand in my hair.

"Hardly," she said. "But it's a good start."

"I'll learn, don't worry."

"I know you will."

"Is there any more training this morning?"

"One more thing. From now on, I want you to call me mistress."

"Mistress?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I said, gazing up at her from between her thighs. Then added: "Mistress."

Then I smiled into her pussy, lowered my eyes, closed them, and moaned deep in my throat as I pushed my tongue inside her.

I was gonna love this submission stuff.

It wasn't the most hearty breakfast, but it was enough to tide me over until she took me out for a muffin and another nice latte. I'd showered and I was wearing the same turtleneck as yesterday. The bite marks were still fairly prominent and the sweater covered them up nicely. It was nice to know I was allowed to wear clothes in public. It might've been a deal breaker if she required me to parade down the streets with my boobs out. Not only would I probably get arrested, but I did have my limits.

After breakfast, she took me shopping for groceries. Just the basics, milk, coffee, bread, a few other things. We took it all directly home and I felt a certain fulfilment as I stocked up the cupboards and fridge. It felt like a commitment. Everything had been so bare and empty inside—even me. Now it was all full. I had officially made my mark in her apartment.

I was here to stay.

It was near lunch time by now, and she suggested—or perhaps it was an order—for me to have something to eat. She recommended a sandwich. Something healthy. She also suggested, or flat out told me, that I would have to join a gym soon. My body required toning. Honestly, I couldn't argue with that. For while now I'd been meaning to lose eight pounds or so, but I never had a good enough reason or motivation. Now I did. It's nice when a relationship helps to better yourself.

After my early lunch we went out again for clothes. I had a feeling I would be spending the majority of my time naked, but I guess I would need an outfit or two for when I go out. My tastes were simple, and so were hers, I was relieved to find out. The style of outfits she chose for me was similar to what I was used to, only more expensive, more classy. She bought me some jeans and pants, some tops, a scarf. A few pairs of shoes. Sneakers, sandals, and, of course, a nice pair of black pumps. It was almost a full wardrobe, enough to last me a lifetime. To her, however, it was merely enough "for now."

We visited a pet store too and bought a variety of things for Missy. A basket for her to never sleep in, a box for her to do her business in.

Our last stop for the day was a sex shop. I followed at her side demurely, kind of embarrassed to even be in such a place. Couldn't such sensitive purchases be bought with the privacy of the internet?

I browsed with a steadily burning blush. We perused dildos and strapons, handcuffs, gags. There was a BDSM section complete with all kinds of things that my lovely mistress seemed to require. Paddles, whips, penetrative devices. I was looking around in a sort of decadent wonder. I never knew half this stuff even existed. It was amazing how many different things had been invented for the purposes of sticking them inside you.

The shop also stocked a number of sexy costumes, from maids and policewomen, to several darker designs of a BDSM variety. It was from these that she selected something that would be my uniform at home, as she called it this morning. The outfit itself seemed to be comprised of nothing but leather, studs, and chains, in a manner that concealed nothing. She also wanted to get me a collar, something to designate her ownership over me. I thought it was kind of funny. Not even Missy wore a collar. Then again, she had a GPS tracking chip embedded under her skin, so maybe a collar was better.

While we were browsing all this stuff the owner of the store came over and smiled at Alice. She was a tall redhead with a severely slutty countenance, tubetop, miniskirt, fishnets and boots, tattoos along one arm and a piercing in her nose. She was one of the trashiest—and sexiest—chicks I'd seen.

"Alice, hi," she said, obviously some kind of friend. "I didn't see you come in. Who's this?"

She tossed her chin, not really looking at me. Alice looked me over, as if deciding how to introduce me, and turned back to the redhead.

"She's a new project of mine," she said. "Her name's Bella. Bella, this is Victoria."

"Hi," I said shyly.

I was blushing and trying not to stare at the other woman's sexy clothes. She looked me over, hands on her hips, and she was smirking in a way that revealed two sharp fangs in the corners of her mouth.

A jolt of something went through me as I noticed them. Was she a vampire like Alice?

"Project, huh?" she said, still looking at me but speaking to Alice. "What kind of project?"

"A very special one," Alice said, taking my arm possessively. "Complete and utter domination."

I chuckled once. The redhead smiled.

"Lucky girl," she said. "How's she coming along?"

"Oh, we're only just beginning, but she's responding nicely," Alice said, and then she looked at me. "Aren't you, Bella?"

I blushed and gave a little shrug. "I guess."

The redhead nodded. She had her hands on her hips and she was regarding me with that same kind of playful and predatory stare I often got from Alice.

"Can she do any tricks?" she asked, still looking at me but speaking to Alice.

"Such as?"

"Can she stand on one foot?"

Alice smiled and nodded at me.

"Bella," she said.

I blinked. I didn't know what she meant.

"Stand on one foot," she said.

"Oh," I said.

Was she serious?

I looked at them. They seemed serious. Playful too, but not as if they didn't expect me to actually do it. And should I? After all, it was a fairly demeaning order. An utterly pointless exercise in embarrassment and control. It was one thing to order a girl to go down, but it was something else entirely to order her to stand on one foot for a friend's entertainment.

But I did it. I lifted a foot.

It didn't even bother me, really. Didn't even seem like a big deal. At this point, I didn't really have much pride to wound. The only thing I was worried about was falling over. I never had much balance, and I actually wobbled a bit. My mistress and her friend smiled and nodded their approval.

"Not bad," the redhead said. "What else can she do?"

Alice gave a slight shrug. "Anything, I suppose," she said. "I'm sure no basic orders are beyond her."

"Can she show me her tits?" the redhead asked, leering at the mounds in my sweater sexily.

I tossed a panicked look at Alice. I was worried she would actually tell me to do it, although to be completely honest, I probably would've. The redhead was sexy enough, and hopefully it would be a private display and only for a few seconds. No big deal. But I would prefer to have some kind of limits when it came to this kind of thing, and I was relieved when she snorted at the request and shook her head.

"Nice try, Vicky," she said. "But I think I'll keep her to myself for a while yet."

The redhead pouted playfully and let her eyes roam over my body. "Shame," she said. Her eyes went down to my legs and she added: "How long is she gonna keep her foot up like that?"

I'd almost forgotten. I was still standing on one foot.

Alice looked at me. "Bella?"

I took a small hop to recapture my balance and blinked at her. Did she mean for me to put my foot down? I wasn't sure. She smiled and gave a slight eye roll.

"Put your foot down," she said.

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

I put my foot down, blushing a little bit and maybe a little proud. Such an obedient little thing, aren't I? The redhead chuckled once and shook her head. I smiled at her. She still hadn't spoken to me directly, but now she did.

"You shouldn't be so easy," she told me. "The stronger the woman, the sweeter the submission. It's more fun if you resist a little bit, trust me."

She gave me a wink and licked her lips. I gulped and tried not to be excited.

"So," she said, turning back to Alice. "What brings you here?"

Alice glanced at me, a little darkly, and turned back to her friend.

Most of the things she wanted were already picked out, so it was just a matter of buying it. Expensive stuff. I was surprised. Maybe it was real leather, which would've been terrible. I wonder if PETA had ever staged any protests over the skin of innocent animals being reappropriated as bondage gear? It seemed quite a bit more depraved than leather furniture. Poor cows. The animals, not PETA.

In any case, we were home soon. Home. I liked to think of it like that.

Alice let me in through the door and we spent the afternoon making space in the closet for all my new things. I thought she might disappear on me again, but she didn't. She stayed and watched me while I sorted through my new outfits and hung them on hangers. I liked how she watched me. It was the same way I'd watch Missy whenever she was up to something cute.

I was getting hungry by then, but the kitchen was still understocked for anything other than breakfast or a light lunch, so I got take out again. I ate at the kitchen counter and once again she stayed at my side, watching, speaking only sparingly. There was a faint smirk that never left her lips and it kind of felt like she was really beginning to like me. My stomach was fluttering and I forced myself to eat faster. It was kind of obvious that she was waiting for me to finish so that she could fuck me.

And I wasn't wrong. Once I was done she took me into the bathroom and took off my clothes, directing me into the shower where she took the time to hand wash me with a loofa, slowly and carefully, as if she wanted to explore every inch of me. She was giving me the impression that tonight was going to be special and soon my body was humming with anticipation. I stood there in the steam with the hot water beating over my head and the loofa dragging hot trails of excitement all over my skin. I remembered her advice for me this morning, about being more assertive, and gave her a kiss, once, twice, tentatively pressing my lips to hers until she wrapped her arms around me and mashed our wet bodies together.

Soon we were back in the bedroom. The lights were off and she had lit candles. I had just finished donning my BDSM costume and I was looking myself over in the mirror. The outfit was mostly just a black leather corset which didn't cover my breasts. It fit snuggly just underneath them. The other part of the outfit was a black leather thong with a zip that could open to expose my pussy. My legs were bare and my feet were encased in tall black pumps.

Alice wore something similar, but more dominant. She wore patent leather boots that shone blackly in the candle light and the crotch of her corset featured a monstrous black strapon that protruded a long distance. I didn't have much experience with strapons—more a natural girl—but I was really looking forward to it. It was double ended, and I knew that she had half of it inside her right now, just waiting to be stirred in her vagina as she fucked me with it.

She lit the last candles and blew out the match. Our eyes met in the dimness of the mirror. She smiled. I turned to her and she came over at a sultry saunter. I could imagine how the dildo must feel, grinding inside her as she walked. I bet she couldn't wait to stick it inside me. I couldn't wait either. But she was patient woman and she took the time to assess my appearance with her dark and steady eyes.

"Hm," she said, nodding once in approval. "It suits you."

I smoothed down the corset with my hands and glanced back at the mirror, smiling widely. She was right, it really did suit me. I'd always had a natural Snow White kind of helplessness, with my long dark hair and big dark eyes. Together with my pale skin and soft body, I looked like I had been specifically designed to be wrapped in black leather and fucked senseless.

"It does?" I asked, perhaps fishing a little.

"Marvellously," she said. "There's just one thing you're missing."

I turned back to her. She had the collar in her hands and I felt a little thrill at it. She smiled and said:

"Lift up your hair."

I lifted my hair, my heart racing. She stepped closer and wrapped the collar around my neck. She was standing so close I could feel the tip of the strapon poking me. Her eyes were only inches away and I could see the candleflames dancing in those dark pools.

"This collar will serve two purposes," she said. "One; it will cover the marks on your neck. And two; it will remind you who you belong to."

She buckled the collar and stepped back. I touched it with my hand. It was tight enough to be slightly constricting and it felt oddly nice.

"Do I wear it even during the day?" I asked.

"You wear it always."

"Okay," I said, glancing back at the mirror. I smiled at myself, at my naked boobs and my long legs, the thing strip of leather between my buttcheeks. I lifted my eyes to the collar and smiled. "What about the rest of the outfit?" I asked, turning back to her. "Is this that uniform you were talking about?"

She nodded, still looking me over. "I want you to wear it every night after you've eaten," she said. "I would have you wear it during the day as well, but that wouldn't be very practical. Wearing it at night will be enough."

"Even the shoes?" I asked.

I didn't mean to be difficult, but they were heels; not exactly the kind of thing you'd wear to relax at the end of the day. Then again neither was a leather thong. Hope the apartment had good central heating, or my boobs might get a little chilly.

She smirked and circled me once, checking me out from behind. "Everything," she said. "Especially the shoes. They flatter your ass greatly."

She gave me a small spank.

Oooh.

She came back around to my front and looked into my eyes. My pussy was throbbing already, and in all honesty, I didn't care what she wanted me to wear. I'm sure it would be worth it. She took my face in her hands and teased a kiss as she whispered onto my lips.

"I want you looking exactly like that," she said, "so that I may enjoy your body whenever the whim strikes me."

She poked the strapon at me, still not kissing me. I smiled.

"Does it strike you now?" I asked.

"It does indeed," she whispered with a chuckle in her voice. "I'm pleased you noticed."

I smiled and spoke softly onto her lips. "Well, you said you wanted me to be more demonstrative," I said. "You said you can't expect me to change overnight, but you might be surprised."

Then I kissed her. It was probably the most aggressive kiss I'd given anyone in my life. I shoved my tongue into her mouth sluttily and swirled it around as if there was something desperate in there I was searching for.

Finally I broke it and grinned at her. She didn't seem surprised at my behaviour, only pleased. I gave her another kiss, just on the lips, and then I turned and crawled onto the bed.

I crawled directly into the center of the bedspread and then turned and lay back. She approached the foot of the bed, smirking in the candlelight with the strapon pointing at me rigidly. I opened my legs widely, spreading my thighs as far as they would go. My vagina was throbbing behind the small triangle of black leather and slowly I reached for the zipper.

Smiling at her, I unzipped it and exposed my pussy.

"I'm ready, Mistress," I said.

She smiled at my willingness and climbed into the bed. I watched her, the strapon pointing upward. She knelt at my entrance and angled the plastic penis through the gap of my underwear and into the gap of my body. I hissed in a breath as she pushed it in steadily. It was so huge and long. She smiled and lowered her body across mine until our lips were touching. She gave a quick thrust of her hips, making me gasp. The strapon stirred inside her as well and she murmured at the sensation. I gazed up at her dark eyes and wrapped my arms around her. Then my legs. Finally I opened my mouth and pulled her face onto mine as she thrust her hips and started fucking me with the strapon.

—


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry if that last chapter kind of sucked, I wrote it when I was sick. I should of taken a break, but I wanted to just keep going, stay focused. Hopefully this chapter's a lot better. I think it turned out pretty good, but I can never tell. Anyway, hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 6:

—

The following week was one of the more unique times of my life. It felt a lot like a vacation, or a romantic getaway. New environment. No work.

And sex. The sex was amazing, needless to say. She still hadn't fed from me yet, wanting to give me at least a full week to recover from our first couple nights together, but she found other ways to enjoy my body. Mostly with her tongue. She made me feel like some kind of exotic dessert, the way she practically devoured me every night. And that was just the foreplay. She had an affinity for her double ended strapon and she liked to fuck me with it. A feeling I shared, naturally. But other than her assertiveness and fondness for leather, I was surprised at how softcore she was. I'd been expecting more, but I also got the impression she might be holding back in order to ease me into it. There were times with the strapon buried inside me that I would catch a glint in her dark eyes that suggested she would really like to fuck me a whole lot harder. Sometimes those little looks and glances would be a little frightening, but mostly I was just looking forward to whatever she wanted to do with me.

By day she took care of me much the same way I took care of Missy. She liked to wake me in the mornings and hustle me into the shower where she would take her time to wash me, as if it was me who was the mistress and her the handmaiden. It gave me a bit of a thrill to think so, but I knew it wasn't like that. Her feelings were probably similar to a proud car owner who likes to personally wash their own car. Still, it was flattering. I'd never known quite how hot I was till now, but I was beginning to see it too. Big boobs, long legs, full body. For years it had been hidden under a horrendous wardrobe, but it seemed to be flourishing now that I was spending a lot more of my time naked.

Afterwards she would accompany me into the kitchen where I would have coffee and make breakfast. Cereal, or a fruit salad. She let me buy my own groceries, but nothing fattening. She had me on a strict, but fair, diet. While I ate, we would plan our day. Or rather, _my_ day. She was very mysterious about her own plans and I never had any idea what she did when she wasn't with me. She didn't seem to have any career outside of being a dominant vampire, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to inquire. Mostly she just listened to what I wanted to do that day and then parcel out her permissions accordingly. She would let me go to the gym or buy groceries, things like that, then she would ask when I would be home and tell me to make sure I wouldn't be late. Very controlling, my little mistress.

Strangely, it didn't take me long to get used to it all. Life as a vampire slave was simple and, for the most part, enjoyable.

There were some small inconveniences, of course. Such as the outfit she required me to wear at nights. It felt silly at first, but it wasn't so bad after I got used to it. Every day after dinner, whether she was home or not, I would take a shower and put it on—corset, thong, and heels. It felt a little weird to be roaming the house in it or feeding the cat. Even Missy seemed to look at me weirdly. But it made more sense when Alice got home. Her eyes enjoyed me whenever I went by and my body was always available to her by simply unzipping the thong. She spent a lot of time at the laptop on her desk and she liked to have me sit on the floor by the chair. I kind of liked it. I had a book to read and I liked to rub my cheek against her leg whenever she petted my hair. Missy would be sitting on the desk beside the laptop and I could tell she was jealous of the attention I was getting.

All in all, I liked it. The only real complaint that I had was a lack of friends, but even that wasn't a strong complaint. Most of my friends were very self-centred and boring. The only good friend I'd had was Angela. She was very self-centred and boring too, but I always did like her more than anyone else.

I was kind of surprised that she hadn't called or texted. I guess she was pissed at me for how I just walked out of work like that.

I sighed, thinking about her. I was sitting on the couch with a book in my lap, all curled up in my leather thong. The lamp was on and it was dark outside. Alice had gone out about an hour ago and she probably wouldn't be back for a while. She said she needed to hunt. I guess that was another thing which wasn't so great about the relationship—the fact that my beloved mistress went out to cheat on me every other night.

I took my phone off the coffeetable and wondered if I should call Angela. I didn't even know if she would want to talk to me. I hoped we could still be friends. I didn't have as much freedom as I did a week ago, but I'm sure I'd be allowed to get together sometime. I just hoped Angela didn't hate me. She'd been pretty disgusted the last time I spoke to her. Maybe it was best to avoid her unless she actually called me. I'd be pretty crushed if she called me a freak and told me to get out of her life.

I almost decided not to call, but I was kind of lonely and kind of worried about losing her, so I took a deep breath and hit the call button. It rang a few times, my stomach in knots, and finally she answered.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Ange."

"Hey."

I waited for a bit more. Nothing came. The knot tightened, but I kept my voice casual.

"Did I call at a bad time?" I asked.

"No," she said, and I noticed her voice was a little cautious, as if she wasn't quite sure who she was speaking to. "I'm just surprised to hear from you, that's all. I still can't believe you actually quit your job. What's going on with you, Bella? Where've you been all week?"

"I moved in with her," I said. "I told you, remember?"

"You actually did that?"

"Yeah."

"And you're still there?"

I chuckled once and looked about, as if to make sure. I looked at the flat screen mounted in the wall, the potted orchid, the view out the windows over the dark water in the bay.

"I'm in her apartment right now," I said.

"And how's it going?"

"Pretty cool so far. She gave me a credit card and lets me buy whatever I want, so it's not like I miss work. I miss you, though."

I slipped that in there, hoping she would reciprocate. She hesitated a little bit, but I heard the soft puff of a chuckle into the receiver, so I knew she was smiling.

"I miss you too," she said. "We should get together or something. You wanna get some drinks tonight so we can talk properly?"

"Um," I said, cringing, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to."

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, wondering how to explain. "Well, you know how it is," I said. "She keeps me on a pretty tight leash. I'm not allowed to leave the apartment without her permission."

Silence.

Complete silence. I could tell she was a little stunned at that, and I kind of agreed with her. I didn't mind this kind of treatment personally, but I would never approve of it if it was happening to someone else. It was degrading.

Finally she said:

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said, smiling and deciding to just go with it. "I told you she's hardcore."

"Did you actually say _leash_?"

"Not a literal leash. Although she does make me wear a collar."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing it right now. Hold on a second."

Still smiling, I used the phone to take a picture of myself. I checked it once, making sure it only showed the neck up, and then I sent it to her quickly.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Holy shit," she said, and I figured she must be looking right at it. "You're serious."

I chuckled breezily, actually enjoying her reaction now. "And that's just from the neck up," I said. "You should see what else she makes me wear. I'm sitting here on the couch in a leather corset and high heels, just so she can fuck me whenever she wants. I'd send you a picture, but you wouldn't respect me anymore."

"I don't respect you now," she said coldly.

The chill in her voice made me pause. My smile slowly faded. I didn't exactly feel ashamed of myself, but I was disappointed she had to be like that. I guess it was too much for her. I could understand why. One of the only reasons I could justify it to myself was the fact that my mistress was a vampire—but Angela didn't know that.

"Anyway," I said, not wanting to argue or beg for approval, "there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you still have my spare key?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you might as well use it and help yourself to whatever you want from my apartment. The lease is almost up and it's only a matter of time till the landlord notices I'm gone and gets rid of it all. Take the laptop or the iPod, whatever. I don't need any of it anymore."

She went silent again. Not a stunned silence like last time. A strained silence.

"Angela?"

She blew out a frustrated breath into the receiver. "I'll pack it all up and put it in storage," she said.

"Ange…"

"Bella, just shut up," she said, a hard but caring edge in her voice. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not gonna let you throw your entire life away. I'll put it all in storage and it'll be there when you come to your senses. Alright?"

I sighed. She made a lot of sense which naturally put me at a disadvantage. But she did have a point. I had no idea how longterm this relationship was; forfeiting all my worldly possessions would be ill-advised, to say the least.

"Well," I said. "If you really want to. Thanks, Ange."

"Just tell me you're okay. I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine, Ange. In fact, I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah. I am. I know it's unconventional, but I like it. It's suits me. For now, anyway. I'm not saying I could live like this for the rest of my life, but why not enjoy the opportunity while it lasts?"

"Do you like her?"

I smiled to myself. The corset was fitted with chrome chains that dangled loosely over my naked breasts and I was toying with one of the chains idly. My legs were folded on the couch and I rubbed my bare thighs together while my pussy throbbed quietly behind the black leather thong, thinking about how much I liked her.

"Yeah," I said. "I really do. I love how dominant she is. She probably sounds like a freak to you, but she's not. She's just a woman who knows what she wants, that's all."

"And what she wants is to turn you into a house pet."

"Basically," I said, chuckling. "But is that really so horrible?"

"Sounds pretty bad to me."

I smiled and shook my head. "You only think that because you're my friend and you're worried about me," I said. "But if it was anyone else, you'd think she's awesome too."

Now she chuckled too, just a brief one. "Maybe," she said.

I giggled and sat up on the couch, an idea suddenly occurring to me. "Hey, did you still wanna go out for drinks tonight?"

"I thought you weren't allowed?"

"I'm not," I said, feeling very sassy all the sudden. "But I'm not physically chained up, either."

Angela laughed her approval. "Atta girl," she said. "I'll meet you at the bar in ten minutes, okay? Just gotta get dressed."

"Me too, but only a few drinks. I have to be home before the _mistress_ gets back."

I put a husky emphasis on the word mistress, just to tease her, just to let her know how cool it was to have one. I could almost sense her rolling her eyes.

"Oh boy," she said.

I giggled and spoke with a blush. "That's what she wants me to call her," I said. "Kinky, isn't it? I'll tell you all about it at the bar. See you in ten minutes, okay?"

I hung up and hurried into the bedroom.

But here I had to be careful. I couldn't leave any traces that might make Alice suspicious. She was very territorial with the closet, and she would notice anything missing or changed and then she might question me. And even though it was no big deal to go out for a couple drinks, I'd rather not take the chance of making her mad. I had no idea how strict she was with any of these rules, but you'd have to assume a woman who makes you quit your job and confines you to her apartment would have some serious control issues. She had been somewhat lenient so far, but maybe that was just because I'd never really misbehaved yet.

In any case, it was too late to back out now. Besides, it was just a couple drinks with a friend. I doubt she would forbid it if she was actually here to ask.

So I quickly peeled out of my leather and put on some jeans and a sweater. The only thing I left on was the collar. I was already wearing makeup—part of my uniform—and I was tempted to wipe some of it away since it was quite slutty, but I left it in case I didn't have time to reapply it before she got home. Finally I gave my hair a quick brush and tied it into an informal ponytail. A steady seep of anxiety had begun in my stomach. I felt like a teenager again, sneaking out the house to see friends. But I told myself not to be silly, and then I grabbed my purse and I was ready to go.

Angela was already at the bar when I arrived. She glanced at my collar, but she didn't say anything. She just gave me a hug.

We ordered some drinks and sat down at our usual table. We'd been coming here for years, same bar. It was where we met, although we never dated. Angela was the one who had gotten me that job at the publishing house.

It was also the same bar I had met Alice. I had almost forgotten. My eyes kept drifting over to the bar area, as if worried she might actually be there, trolling for new prey. I had already had two beers and the third was almost empty. I probably shouldn't drink so much. I get chatty when I'm tipsy. And what about my breath? Alice would notice as soon as she kissed me and there was no beer in the apartment. I'd better remember to brush my teeth.

And how late was it getting? I wanted to check the time on my phone, but I didn't want to interrupt Angela. She had been trying really hard to understand and be supportive, but she couldn't quite get there.

"Look," she was saying. "I can understand the appeal as far as sex goes. I really can. I can appreciate submissive sex as much as anyone. But quitting your job? Abandoning your apartment? You don't think that's going way too far?"

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Maybe a little bit," I said, "but it's not like I had much to lose. Actually, now that I'm not working I finally have time to start working on a novel again. In the long run, this relationship might actually be a good thing for me."

"I hope so," she said, not bothering to hide her skepticism.

But honestly, I didn't really care what she thought. I was just glad we could still be friends. I lifted my beer and drained the last mouthful. I'd been talking about myself nonstop since we sat down and I decided I better at least ask about her own love life quickly before hurrying back to the apartment.

"So how about you?" I asked. "How's things going with that girl you were seeing?"

She took a breath and let it out. "We broke up."

I cringed and made a sympathetic face. To be honest, I couldn't say I was surprised. Angela was an awful girlfriend. "Really? I'm so sorry, Ange. How come you never said anything?"

"Because you haven't been talking to me," she said, a trifle sullenly.

And that's what I meant by awful. She had a very subversive passive-aggressive streak that could lie in wait for days or weeks before she springs it on you. Even being her friend was tricky.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to," I said. "I thought you were avoiding me."

She shrugged it off and sighed again. "Well, it doesn't matter. It wasn't working out."

"I'm sorry, Ange. I know you really liked her."

Angela nodded and didn't say anything. We sat there in silence for a bit, as if we were listening to the music. But I didn't have all night. Alice might even be home by now. I checked my phone, trying to be discreet, but Angela noticed.

"I saw you look at your phone," she said, accusing me but smiling too. "What, are you worried the _mistress_ might notice you've snuck out?"

I chuckled and put the phone down. "Well, I've never made her angry before," I said. "I have no idea how she might react. I mean, what if she kicks me out? It's not like I have an apartment to go back to anymore."

"Don't worry, she'll probably just spank you. Have one more drink, alright? I'm buying."

She had already stood up and she was taking our glasses. I wasn't sure if I would have time, but it was nice to be friends again, so I nodded.

"Alright," I said. "Just one more. Thanks, Ange."

She smiled and took the glasses to the bar.

I sighed and looked at my phone again. I'd already been out an hour. And the cab ride back was at least fifteen minutes. I didn't know if I would make it on time, and suddenly I was having some serious misgivings. What if she really did kick me out? Not only would I be homeless, but I would also be losing the relationship—which is what really scared me. I mean, it was only just beginning and it was fun so far. I was really curious to see how far it would go.

Suddenly this seemed like a really bad idea. Not just because of the possibility of getting caught, but because I had broken the rule. It didn't seem like a big deal before, but now it made me disappointed in myself. Sure, it was a sick and abusive rule, but did that really matter? I had agreed to it. I had made a commitment. And beyond all that, it made her happy to keep me locked up in her apartment like a bird in a cage. Which was kind of disturbing, sure, but that didn't change the fact that she would be very disappointed if she found out.

But what about Angela? She was my friend. My best friend. Was I supposed to just forget she ever existed? Did her feelings matter at all?

And who cares if I broke one little rule? Did my loving mistress truly expect me to sit in her apartment and do nothing while she's out cheating and feeding from other girls?

I blew out a breath and decided that I should leave as soon as possible. One more drink, that's it. Angela would understand.

I kept glancing toward the bar area, wondering what was taking her so long, and after a few minutes she finally showed up. She didn't have any drinks with her and she seemed frazzled, as if she'd seen a ghost at the bar.

"Holy shit," she said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I just met this chick at the bar. No kidding, she just came right up to me and asked if I wanna fuck. Can you believe that?"

I could believe that.

It had happened to me.

A sick queasiness filled my stomach. I could've been wrong, of course, but it was too much of a coincidence. Alice was here. This bar must be part of her hunting ground. She had picked me up here and now she was trying to pick up Angela in exactly the same way.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, my voice coming out vague and detached.

Angela shrugged frantically, all flushed and flustered. "I didn't have a choice," she said. "I tried to say no, but she started to get all sexy and she even touched me right there at the bra. I mean, bar. She touched my—"

She gestured with a finger at her chest. My heart sank even further.

Alice had done that to me, too.

"I've never been hit on that hard in my life," Angela went on, shaking her head in wonder. "I mean, fuck. I just can't get over how sexy she was. Her hair was really short and black, and her eyes were just pure sex. She was absolutely gorgeous."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and blinked across the dancefloor, my stomach in one huge knot. Was it really her? Was she really here?

Had she seen me?

"Come on," Angela urged, "what do you think I should do? Should I do it? Or should I…"

"I'm sorry," I said, standing so fast my chair tipped over. "I have to get out of here. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

I didn't wait for her to reply, I just grabbed my phone and stumbled away.

I had to go around the dancefloor and as I did I noticed a woman at the bar. A woman with short black hair, clad in a sexy black dress.

Alice.

She was leaning back with her elbows propped on the bar behind her and she was looking directly at me. Smiling. As if she had been watching me all night. I froze, like a deer in the headlights. I didn't know what to do. Should I go over and apologize? Should I—

While I was staring, Angela came over beside Alice. Alice turned away from me and smiled at Angela. Angela blushed and said something. Alice touched Angela's hand flirtily, still smiling, and then she lifted the hand to the nape of Angela's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Angela didn't resist. Alice parted her lips and I saw her tongue go into Angela's open mouth. Alice opened her eyes once to glance at me and then closed them again as if I was nothing.

I spun away and hurried outside.

I got a cab and went directly back to the apartment, hurt, angry, ashamed. Missy meowed at me for food and I actually hissed at her to go away. I was so pissed. I didn't even know why. She was a vampire and she had clearly explained to me that this was not a romantic relationship. And I was cool with that, I really was. I'm open-minded. She's a vampire, I get it. I'm nothing but an object to her, fair enough. It was up to me whether or not I could handle that, and I thought I could. I really did.

So why am I so fucking jealous right now?

It was bullshit, to be honest. Shaking my head, I went into the bedroom and took off my clothes. She had already known I was out, so I didn't bother putting it all back as I found it. I did, however, put my BDSM costume back on, frowning as I wriggled into the black leather thong, pouting as I adjusted my boobs in the corset, stamping as I stepped into my heels. But even though I was pissed, I was still scared. Whatever happened when she came home, I didn't want to lose the relationship just yet. We had to find some kind of compromise.

After that, I just waited. I sat cross legged in the center of the bed, lotus style. Like a meditating slut. Missy came begging for more food, but I ignored her. I was too distracted.

I mean, Angela?

Of all people, why Angela? She wasn't even that hot. Had Alice seen us together? Did she know Angela was my friend? I suspected she did. I could still remember the way she glanced at me as she made out with her. As if she was deliberately trying to make me jealous. Yeah, well. It worked. I huffed to myself. At least now maybe Angela would understand how irresistible Alice really was.

It was a long time before she finally came home. I must've been sitting there for at least an hour. I heard the front door and my heart jumped. Suddenly I was nervous and scared again. I heard Missy meow out in the kitchen. Then a soft voice. After that I heard the familiar pop of a tin of cat food being opened. I snorted to myself in disbelief. She was actually feeding the cat. After everything that happened, she was feeding the cat before coming to see me. Well, fine. Maybe Missy can be her sex slave from now on.

I waited, pouting, frowning. After a while, she finally came in. She was wearing her tiny black dress and tall black heels. She saw me sitting on the bed and smiled. She went over to the dresser and took off her earrings. She was watching me in the mirror and I was doing my best to look only slightly defiant. But her eyes were lingering on my tits and she didn't seem all that intimidated. She didn't even speak. She just took off her jewellery and walked past me into the bathroom.

Seconds later I heard the shower turn on. Once again, I was flabbergasted.

She was ignoring me?

Why? Just to make me squirm? The woman was infuriating. Obviously she wasn't going to ignore me all night. She couldn't. I had broken a rule. She had to at least tell me off. And in return I might have a few pointed comments about her dining habits. I had sacrificed too much to be treated like this. The bite marks in my neck were completely healed by now and from now on she would have to feed from me only. I didn't think that was unreasonable. And if she had a problem with that, well, maybe she would have to find some other slave girl. The lease on my apartment wasn't quite expired and I'm sure it wasn't too late to get my job back if I really needed to.

I nodded to myself, glad to have all that settled in my mind.

Now we only needed to talk.

Eventually the shower turned off and in a few minutes she re-emerged into the bedroom. Naked, of course. It would be harder to concentrate, but I think I could do it. She was drying her hair with the towel, her breasts jiggling fetchingly. I tried not to be aroused. When her hair was dry, she tossed the towel onto the carpet carelessly. Then she looked at me.

Her eyes were dark and inscrutable. Not angry. But not anything else, either. I figured I better let her speak first. I didn't want to make her mad. It was a serious situation, and even though we both had our tits out, it was important to be mature adults. So I waited, sitting there in my collar and slave leather. She approached the foot of the bed, not taking her eyes from me. She stood with her feet slightly apart, her hands on her hips. A posture of authority. I met her eyes, wilting only slightly. The corner of her mouth rose slightly in a smirk.

"So," she said. "Guess who I saw while I was out hunting this evening?"

Obviously, she was trying to bait me. I decided to be calm. "Angela called me and wanted to know if I could have a couple drinks," I said. "It didn't seem like a big deal."

My voice came out clear and reasonable. She continued looking at me.

"Didn't seem like a big deal," she repeated.

I shrugged a bare shoulder. "Not really."

"Hm," she said. She looked at me for a moment more and then she tilted her head slightly. "Tell me something," she said. "Why do you think I've given you these rules?"

"I don't know."

"Because it pleases me to dominate you," she explained, calmly, gently. "To control you. No other reason. So in some respects, you're right. It's no big deal. But at the same time, what other purpose do you serve other than to please me with obedience? None. By breaking the rules, you invalidate your own purpose."

"It was just a couple drinks."

"If you make one more excuse I'm going to slap you."

I looked at her, stunned, open mouthed. Even just the threat felt like a slap. Would she really do something like that?

She watched my reaction and smiled.

"Now," she said, "why don't you try again."

My heart was racing and I decided to tread more carefully. What I had mistaken for patience in her dark eyes was actually menace. I swallowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Start with an apology."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough."

"I'm sorry I went out with my _friend_," I said, unable to keep the sass out of my voice. "I really didn't think it would be such a—"

Slap.

It came out of nowhere and left me stunned and stinging. Her palm had caught me across the cheek and snapped my head sideways. My hair flew into my face and I brushed it back to look at her. She was looking at me down her nose, smirking ever so slightly. I was breathing very fast all the sudden and there were three very distinct throbs in three different places on my body.

My cheek.

My chest.

My pussy.

"The issue isn't that you went out," she continued, softly but coldly. "The issue is that you disobeyed me. You are never to disobey me. Not under any circumstances, no matter how big of a deal it may or may not seem to you. You will live by my rules or you will live somewhere else. Do you understand?"

My heart was racing frantically and all I could do was nod.

"Yes," I whispered.

She reached toward me and grabbed my chin roughly. She lifted my face, my mouth squishing between her fingers, and stared at me, dominating me with her dark eyes.

"Do you?" she insisted.

I nodded feverishly with my face in her hand. "Yes," I said, my voice coming out all soft and mushy through my squashed lips. "I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise."

The submission was turning me on so bad. My pussy was going crazy. She smiled and tightened her grip on my chin.

"Are you prepared to be punished?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered, still nodding, her fingers digging into my skin. "Of course."

"Good," she said.

Then she threw me down, off the bed and onto the floor.

I landed with a thump and a groan. The fall had hurt my hip, but I barely had time to even get on my knees. She had sat on the edge of the bed and now she hauled me up by the hair. I actually screamed from the blaze of pain in my scalp. She hardly even seem to hear. She shoved me down across her lap, so that I was laying on my stomach, and suddenly her hand came down across my ass.

I screamed again.

She was spanking me. The pain was incredible. The sound of the slap against my soft buttocks was like a whipcrack.

"Since this is your first mistake," she said, "I'll let you off lightly this time."

Her hand came down again sharply. My whole body jolted from the brutal spank, but I only whimpered this time.

"But remember this," she went on.

I braced my ass cheeks and—

_Spank!_

"You belong to _me_," she growled.

I whimpered again and again her hand came down.

"Every curve on your body…"

_Spank!_

"Every drop of your blood…"

_Spank!_

"Your heart, your mind, your soul itself…"

_Spank!_

"All of you belongs to _me!_"

_Spank! Spank! Spank!_

Her hand came down relentlessly, slapping the soft flesh of my ass until it was red and flaming. I was crying by now, sobbing under each blow. Eventually I just squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth, my body jerking and shuddering. It hurt so much, but it hurt so good. My vagina spasmed with each spank and I almost wanted her to just keep going and going until I broke down and couldn't take anymore.

But finally she stopped. The silence afterwards was enormous. All I could hear was my own whimpering and breathing.

"Do you understand?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, mistress," I panted, still laying there across her lap with her hand poised on my ass. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Good," she said. "That's good."

Then she shoved me off her lap.

Once again I landed on the carpet with a groan. I tried to sit up, but my butt hurt too much. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I was delirious with lust and I stared wantonly at my mistress's naked body as she strode over to the chest of drawers and took out the double ended strapon.

"I can tell I've been too lenient with you," she said. "It's time to put you in your place."

I watched her insert one end into her vagina and strap it in place. She must've been as horny as I was. I was sitting on the floor, resting my weight on my hip, and I was so desperate to be fucked that I couldn't even think.

"Get on the bed," she ordered.

I hurried to obey, hauling myself up off the floor and onto the bed.

"On your hands and knees," she added coldly. "I don't need to see your face."

I had been crawling to a pillow, but now I stopped, on my hands and knees, just like she said. Like a dog. Like a bitch. I felt her climb into the bed behind me and with a trembling hand I unzipped the black leather thong and parted my legs. My pussy was wet and waiting and—

She gripped my hips and shoved it in.

My back arched and I hissed in pleasure.

Then I whimpered and collapsed onto my elbows with my ass in the air. Her fingers tightened, digging into my hips, and she fucked me hard enough to hurt. The strapon was making squelching noises as she rammed it in and out of my sopping wet pussy. My arousal was dripping down my thighs.

Soon I was groaning mindlessly. She only fucked me harder, driving the long black shaft deep into me and pulling it almost all the way out before driving it back in. My boobs were leaping back and forth with each thrust and I was pushing my hips back into it.

"Oh god," I moaned. "Oh god."

Suddenly she grabbed my hair and wrenched my head back. I whimpered as she kept fucking me with furious jabs of her hips.

"That woman from the bar was your friend, wasn't she?" she hissed at me. "I saw you sitting together. She's not as pretty as you, but she screams just as loud. I could replace you in an instant. You are nothing, do you understand? Nothing."

I whimpered and hardly heard a word.

I was about to come.

The orgasm was approaching slowly and darkly, but I could feel it. Every hard thrust was bringing it closer and closer, as if she driving it into me. Forcing it. She was fucking me so hard there wasn't a single thought in my head. I was losing control. My breath was whimpering in and out. Higher and higher. Louder. Louder. It felt like I was going to die. There was a scream building inside of me and finally it tore out in a wild shriek of lust as my vagina erupted on the strapon she was impaling me with.

She thrust it in all the way one final time and held it inside me until I was finished screaming. I was there on my hands and knees, ass in the air, with the strapon pronged into my pussy, back arched, eyes rolling, crying and coming harder than I ever came in my life. Her hands were gripping tightly into my hips and after a while she let go.

I collapsed.

It was as if all the bones in my body had liquefied. I fell into a heap and curled up, trembling, exhausted, covered in sweat. At first she didn't touch me and I still had my eyes closed when she spoke.

"I'm not done yet," she said.

The order was clear.

I rolled onto my back and opened my legs submissively.

"I'm sorry, mistress," I panted. "I'll never disobey you again."

She smiled and put the strapon back inside me. I groaned, my eyes fluttering. She pushed it in deeper and leaned over me to remove my collar. I was gazing at her lips, not thinking anything. In that moment I was nothing but hers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

She placed a kiss on my lips and gave me a rough buck of her hips, stirring the other end of the strapon inside herself. I groaned in mingled pain and pleasure.

"I know you are," she said into my mouth. "Just remember, there's only one reason I favour you and that reason is your blood. Your friend was quite disgusting in comparison. It's you I crave. It's you I need."

"Take me," I told her breathlessly. "Please. Just—"

I gasped.

Her fangs sank into my neck for the first time since I'd moved in with her and my body writhed softly from the pain. It only took me a minute to relax. Her lips were already sucking at the wound and her hips were administering a smooth humping motion into mine that stirred the strapon within each of our vaginas. I opened my legs wider and whimpered, my body squirming under hers. I wrapped my arm around her and let my hands stroke her smooth and naked back.

"Yes," I breathed, pushing my hips into hers and tilting my head to expose more of my neck. "Yes."

She growled into my neck and kept fucking me.

—


	7. Chapter 7

—

Chapter 7:

—

Over the next few days, I found myself rather docile. To put it bluntly, I seemed to have been fucked into submission.

Submission, and perhaps a little sullenness too. I hadn't forgotten that she had deliberately slept with my bestfriend just to piss me off. And it did piss me off. It _really_ pissed me off. It made me feel worthless and disposable. And humiliated. And confused. I mean, why Angela? She wasn't even that hot. Not as hot as me, anyway. But, of course, it had nothing to do with hotness. It was about teaching me a lesson.

And since when did Angela go home with random chicks she met at bars? True, she never had many offers—especially from chicks like Alice—but I didn't think she was the type. Then again, I never thought I was the type, either. Alice just seems to bring out the best in a girl. No other girlfriend I could imagine would ever have me lounging around her apartment in black leather, waiting for her to come home and fuck me in some abusive fashion.

But Angela – I wish I could've called to find out exactly what happened, but my generous mistress had confiscated my cellphone. And the modem. My permissions to go grocery shopped had also been revoked. I was now completely confined to the apartment. Needless to say, the days were rather boring with only Missy to keep me company. I didn't even have to clean the apartment. There was q maid who came by on Tuesday mornings—whom I wasn't allowed to speak to.

Mostly I just read books, worked on my new manuscript—a story about a naïve and slightly desperate young woman who gets suckered into an abusive BDSM relationship with a sexy lesbian vampire—and work out. Alice had bought me a treadmill and a few other pieces of exercise equipment. She also adjusted my diet. The workout regimen she devised for me was intended to shape my ass and harden my abs. Not the kind of woman to tell you you're perfect the way you are, my mistress. No, this was the kind of woman who flatly told you to lose eight pounds or get out of her house. She gave me two months to get it done. It was nice that she was making long term plans for us, but to be perfectly honest, I was beginning to feel just a tad objectified.

But it's not like I had any say in it, so I said nothing. In some ways, it was actually my fault. I had broken the rule I agreed to. Nobody had forced me into this relationship. It was my choice.

So I kept my mouth shut and did what I was told, toiling away on the treadmill while she was out and donning my leather just in time for when she came home. Aside from the small seeds of discontent, it wasn't so bad. I wasn't sure if it was the kind of relationship I could live with, but I was still willing to try and make it work. She was a strict mistress, but she was also really hot.

And she wasn't strict all the time. A lot of the time she could be very gentle. Some nights we would curl up on the couch together and watch TV. I liked when she held me and stroked me. Like a pet. It made the obedience worth it. To be simply petted. By your mistress.

And then there was the sex. She had become increasingly dominant over the next week, but so far there hadn't been a repeat of that spanking episode. But she liked to push me around and pull my hair, forcing my face between her legs for me to eat her pussy. It was easy for me to get into it. Natural, even. She bit me every night, now that I was fully recovered. Only little bites, not like the first time. The first time she had practically drained me, as if she couldn't control herself, but now she only seemed to sip me. I even began to enjoy the pain of her fangs as they bit into the soft skin of my neck. And afterwards she would hold me under the covers and stroke me till I slept.

So, all in all, it wasn't so bad. In the back of my mind I remained aware of how much longer was left on the lease of my old apartment—just in case—but for the most part I was willing to see this through.

The only thing that really bothered me was the cheating, but since she had begun feeding from me properly, I wasn't aware that she was actually doing it. I was paranoid every time she left the house, and suspicious every time she came home—discreetly sniffing her for other women's perfume—but for now it really seemed like I was enough for her. I hoped it would stay that way.

She went out again on Saturday night, and I was typing at the desk when I heard her come back. The sound of the locks clicking filled me with a bunch of emotions—excitement, anticipation, paranoia that she had been out cheating, desperation in hoping she hadn't—and instantly I closed off the document midsentence.

I was there to greet her as soon as she came through the door, all wrapped in my leather and collar like a house slave. She was wearing her usual hoody and jeans, no strange lipstick stains anywhere.

"Hi," I said. "Were you hunting?"

I asked the question with a smile and an air of casualness, but my heart was beating frantically, hoping the answer would be in the negative. She smiled and put her hands at my hips.

"Why would I need to hunt when I have delicious prey waiting for me right here?" she murmured and then placed a kiss on my lips.

My heart soared.

I knew my mistress loved me.

It was probably a little stupid to just blindly believe her, but it was what I wanted to hear. The touch of her lips gave me a surge of devotion and I opened my mouth for her to give me a bit of tongue. One of her hand was groping my ass and I was already getting horny. Sometimes it was great to be a gimp.

But then she broke the kiss and gave me a playful spank on my butt.

"Get dressed," she commanded. "You've been such a good girl lately that I've decided to take you out."

A date?

_Really_?!

I almost squealed, but I managed to contain myself. She was already herding me into the bedroom, but I managed to ask:

"Where are we going?"

"To a club," she said. "But that was the wrong question."

"What was I supposed to ask?"

"What are you wearing."

"Oh. What am I wearing?"

She had led me into the walk-in closet and she took a long black faux-fur coat off the rack and with a smile she said:

"Just this."

"Just that?"

I looked at the coat and I looked at myself. My breasts were exposed, hiked up from the corset, and my lower body was covered by nothing more than strip of leather between my legs and two black heels. I looked at the coat again.

"Just that?" I asked.

"Mmhm," she said. "And a leash."

I frowned, but I was cautious about arguing. I didn't want to make her mad so soon after my recent misbehaviour. She was holding the coat for me expectantly, expecting me to just slip my arms into the sleeves submissively. I wondered what kind of place we were going where the dress code was black leather, but she had already told me that was the wrong question, so I didn't ask. I slipped my arms into the coat and smiled nervously as the fur closed around me.

After that she went for a shower and put on a nice black dress, bending at the mirror to apply a little make up. She still hadn't mentioned where we were going, I just hoped it didn't involve some kind of public humiliation. I tried to think of exhibitionism was part of BDSM, but I wasn't sure. I hoped not. I wouldn't have thought she was the type, anyway. She seemed too refined and reserved for that kind of thing. Maybe she just wanted to fuck me outdoors, like under the moon in a secluded park somewhere. That might actually be nice.

When we were ready to go, she actually attached a leash to my collar, which was kind of ironic. It was the first time she had let me out of the apartment in two weeks, but I guess she didn't trust me not to wander off on my own.

The coat had long sleeves and it came to my ankles, so I wasn't too embarrassed as we walked to the parking lot and got into her car. There was no one on the streets, either, and if any passing cars noticed me, I'm sure they would've assumed I was wearing a dress or something underneath it. It was a full and luxurious coat, very expensive. I probably looked like I was going to the opera, or something.

I was still curious as to where we were going, but I didn't have to wait long. After a half hour drive, we pulled up in a quiet section of down town. There seemed to be nothing there, just a dark street alongside a brick building. There was a door in the building and two chicks in heels and cocktail dresses were making out beside the door. A quiet thump of bass could be heard from inside the building and a few other chicks in short and skimpy dresses—just like Alice's—were also lingering about on the sidewalk. There was no sign over the door or anything, but I was now assuming we had come to some type of underground club.

Which made me nervous. I mean, I wasn't exactly dressed to dance.

Alice told me to get out the car, and together we crossed the street with Alice holding my leash. I kept the coat closed tightly around my body. It felt weird, but no one even glanced. I really hoped she didn't expect me to take it off.

Alice knocked on the door. A little slide shot back to reveal a peep hole. I was looking at the two chicks who were making out. One of them had a tit hanging out of her dress and the other was groping it up. They were both brunettes and I caught a glimpse of fangs amid their entangled tongues. The display made me feel better, weirdly. They were obviously vampires and the premises obviously didn't object to partial nudity—but why would that make me feel better? If anything, it should made me even more nervous.

Meanwhile the door had opened. Inside was a dark stairwell. Alice led me down. At the bottom was a female bouncer, standing under a bare bulb with her arms crossed. She was tall, tanned, and muscular, with large boobs and a black tank top that showed off her toned abs and slim waist. I couldn't see any fangs, but I got the impression she was a vampire too. She smiled at Alice.

"Alice," she said. "Long time no see."

Then she looked at me, huddling there in my big black coat.

"Is this a new one?" she asked.

"It is," Alice said, looking at me somewhat fondly. "Bella, give Leah your coat."

I felt a flicker of panic, but I only hesitated a second. My faith in her wasn't quite as blind as it used to be, but most of me still trusted her not to go too far with me. So I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened the coat. The bouncer didn't react to my costume underneath aside from a smirk and good eyeful of my boobs. I slipped the coat off and handed it to her.

"Not bad," said the bouncer, nodding at my body. She turned to Alice. "You gonna keep all that to yourself?"

Alice smiled. She still had the leash in her hand and now she hooked an arm around mine as well. "For a while," she said. "See you around, Leah."

The bouncer chuckled and opened the door.

Alice led me in on the leash.

The music washed over us at full volume, a loud soundtrack of techno. The interior was awash in a pink and red haze of neon. The place was packed. All women. Writhing on the dancefloor, making out in booths. Glasses on tables filled with a dark red liquid, black in the gloom. I guess I had been right when I assumed it was a club.

But no club like I had ever heard of.

Most of the clientele were obviously vampires, but there were lots of humans too. You could tell because they were all dressed like me. In leather. And collars. They had obviously been selected according to physical attractiveness, but as hot as they were, they weren't quite as hot as the vampires. Their naked skin was a touch duller in comparison and their exposed breasts were a little fatter, a little smaller, a little heavier. Their bodies lacked the sublimely perfect shape of their mistress's. They looked exactly like what they were. Slaves. Subs. Playthings of superior beings.

Some of the vampires were naked, most of them in dresses. Smiling with their fangs, yanking on leashes. On the dancefloor two vampires were dancing together with their skirts hiked up while two humans in leather squatted at their feet and ate them out from behind, each attached to a leash. In a booth there was a brunette who was being shared by three different vampires, two biting each of her wrists and another biting her neck. At another table three vampires were sipping blood from glasses while three blondes knelt between their legs under the table. On a stage in the center of the dancefloor there was a collection of strippers, twirling about chrome poles in heeled sandals and sexy g-strings, their leashes dangling behind their backs and between their breasts. One of the strippers was strolling by the edge of the stage with a teasing swing in her hips until one of the customers pulled her down by the wrist and sank her teeth into her neck, much to her delight.

Alice and I had paused in the pink haze, me with my mouth open. Not even in my wildest dreams could I have imagined such debauchery.

It was awesome.

"Wow," I said, my voice almost lost in the music. "What kind of bar is this?"

Alice smiled. "It's called the Carmilla. Think of it as a combination of lesbian bar, a vampire bar, and a BDSM bar."

"Wow," I said again, staring out at the dim interior.

Alice led me to a table, one of the few empty tables, and we slid into the booth. A human waitress wearing nothing but long black boots with tall heels came by. There were fresh bite marks in her neck and a thin stain of blood on her breasts. She flung her hair back sexily and smiled at Alice.

"Can I offer you something to drink, baby?"

I bit my lip and brooded with jealousy. What a whore. I glared at Alice. If she actually did it, right in front of me, I might just walk out right now, naked or not.

But she didn't. She smiled and slipped an arm around me possessively.

"Not tonight," she said. "Tonight I bought my own."

The waitress gave us a pouty look and sauntered off to some other table. I glared at her naked ass as she went. Such a whore. Alice smiled and turned my face to hers.

"Do you like this place?" she asked.

I took another look over the dancefloor. There were at least three separate sex acts that I could see, including analigus. I forced myself to have an open and dirty mind and I found myself nodding.

"I think so," I said. "It's pretty cool."

"Good," she said. "We'll be coming here often. Tonight we'll merely ease you into it, but there's all sorts of delights to be had in a place like this. When I decide you're ready, of course."

I felt a flicker of annoyance.

When _she_ decides I'm ready?

How come she couldn't at least pretend I have some kind of choice? I probably should've let it go, but I was afraid of letting myself become too submissive. I had already lost too much of myself. I figured it would be okay to be a little defiant as long as I was respectful.

"Do I have any say in when I'm ready?"

She chuckled. She still had her arm around my shoulder and now her other hand was toying with the zip between my legs. "Not at all," she said, "inasmuch as it's more a case of when I'm ready to share you as opposed to when your feelings will allow it."

"So my feelings don't matter?"

"You tell me," she said. "Do they?"

She was looking into my eyes cockily. I looked back, frowning but not saying anything. Because she was right. My feelings really didn't matter. Not even to me. That seemed wrong, but it was basically true. Alice chuckled and continued fiddling with the zip.

"Pout not at me, my dearest slave," she whispered onto my lips. "There is only one feeling you should be concerned with; devotion."

She kissed me.

I closed my eyes and fell into it, only slightly grudgingly. There must be some flaw in my biology or brain chemistry that allows me to enjoy being treated like this. It seemed unfair, but what could I do? The only thing that occurred to me was to open my mouth and let my mistress tongue me at the table while groping me between my legs.

Finally she broke the kiss.

"I'm going to say hello to some friends I haven't seen in a while," she said. "You may go get a drink at the bar."

She was already sliding out of the booth. I blinked at her.

"You're leaving me alone?" I asked.

And not just alone, but horny too.

Alice smiled and smoothed her dress against her hips. "You'll be fine," she said. "Come find me after you've had something to drink. I want to show you off to some of my friends."

She leaned into the booth and gave me a parting kiss.

Then she left.

I pouted and looked over the dancefloor, the music thumping in my ears. I didn't like the idea of being left alone in a place like this. What if something happened to me? What if I get groped up at the bar, or dragged onto the dancefloor and ravished by a flock of horny lesbian vampires? Well, I guess I could enjoy it, but it still seemed fairly undignified.

I got out of the booth, suddenly exposed in my black leather corset. My legs were entirely bare and they felt exceedingly naked. A woman went by, sparing a smile at my breasts. My nipples began to tingle. I never thought public nudity would turn me on, but I guess it was a little different. I wasn't the only chick scandalously dressed. It even seemed normal here.

Taking a deep breath, I slung my leash over my shoulder and made my way to the bar. There was a heady reek in the air of alcohol and perfume and I shuffled through the neon with my head down, embarrassed, blushing. I didn't get groped up, but I did get several leers. I was actual smiling, my body flushing with excitement every time I noticed a pair of eyes rake over my nakedness. I was tingling all over and by the time I got to the bar I was actually disappointed I didn't get molested along the way.

The bar had no stools and there was a cluster of women there, all in BDSM gear, some in leather, some in lace, all black and clad in collars, giggling and sipping drinks. I sidled in among them.

The bartender was dressed like the waitress—or not dressed at all. She had huge tits and they jiggled as she tossed her chin at me and asked what I wanted to drink. I had no idea, but I ordered a shot Vodka. She poured it for me and nobody mentioned anything about paying, which was a good thing because I didn't have my purse nor any hundred dollar bills smuggled in my ass. Maybe Alice had a tab, or maybe it was Subs Drink for Free night.

I drank the Vodka and ordered another. I went to drink this one too, but then I felt a hand on my as. It gave me a generous grope, and for a second I actually thought it was Alice. I mean, who else would touch me like that? But when I turned, I saw it was a complete stranger.

Well, not quite a _complete_ stranger.

It took me a second to recall her name, but I remembered her red hair. Victoria, the woman from the sex shop. She smiled at me and I smiled back, momentarily forgetting that she had just sexually assaulted me. I guess I was blending in quicker than I would've assumed.

"Well, well," said the redhead, letting her eyes roam over my chest and back up to my face. "Look who it is."

I blushed and held the glass, fighting the urge to cover my tits. But there was no use acting all prim at this point. My only choice was to try and enjoy it, and honestly, it wasn't that hard.

"Oh," I said. "Hi. Um…Victoria, wasn't it?"

"That's right. And you must be Alice's little pet Bella."

I nodded, looking her over. She was wearing a tight red dress that looked like it needed to be ripped from her sexy body. Her tits were pure white and they were almost spilling from the neckline of her dress. She noticed me noticing and smiled.

"And where is Alice?" she asked. "You didn't come here alone did you?"

"She said she was going to say hi to some friends."

The red head raised a fine red eyebrow. "And she didn't say hi to me? And I thought we were such great friends. To be honest, I was hoping she would've given me a call by now. I can't believe she'd keep such a succulent looking thing like you to herself. But she was always very selfish."

As she spoke, she reached to touch one of my breasts. Just a gentle caress, a brush with the backs of her knuckles. A blaze of tingles raced across my tits and my nipples stiffened, but I smiled and took it boldly.

"Alice wouldn't like it if anybody touched me," I said, not moving, not flinching.

The redhead smirked and took my whole breast in her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Oh, I'm sure she'll forgive me," she said. "You, on the other hand…"

I bit my lip, grinning, but I guess that was all I could take. She went to give me a kiss, but I turned my face away and pushed her hand away from my chest, my eyes darting across the club. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry," I said to the redhead. "Alice would punish me pretty bad if she saw."

The redhead snorted playfully. "She's a very strict mistress, isn't she?"

"Kind of."

"Do you like it?"

The question bought me up short. No one had ever asked me that. Not even Angela. And now that I thought about it, I don't think I had even asked myself. I had _assumed_ I liked it, since obviously it involved a lot of sex, but did I really? Was it really my type of relationship? Or was I just putting up with it because I didn't know any better?

But I didn't have time to think about it right then, so I just shrugged.

The redhead smiled. Her eyes were green and bright. She seemed to have noticed there was something non-committal in the shrug and I could almost see her decide to try and seduce me.

"I never liked it that much either," she said. "Did Alice tell you about me?"

"No."

"I used to be just like you," she said. "One of Alice's pets. Back when I was human. At first it was kind of fun, but after a while I found that it wasn't for me. I don't like when a relationship has to be so strict. I just want someone to have fun and share my life with, you know?"

I nodded. That actually made a lot of sense. It was the same attitude I had before I met Alice. All I had wanted was a girlfriend. Somehow I had ended up with a mistress instead. I had thought that might be a good thing, but was it really?

The redhead had turned to the bartender and ordered something and when the bartender came back she placed a glass on an onyx coaster. The glass was filled with red liquid as thick as syrup. The redhead lifted the glass and smiled.

"So after Alice turned me," she went on, "I threw away the collar and decided to live my own life. From now on, I'm my own mistress. Cheers."

She toasted with the glass and sipped from it. The liquid clung redly to her lips until she licked it away. I watched her uneasily.

"Where does that blood come from?" I asked.

She chuckled, her teeth red and sharp. "Donated, don't worry," she said. "We have lots of girls who are eager to supply. It's all part of becoming a vampire. You have to pay your dues. It's not like in a book where the dark prince charming turns you only so that you can remain romantically at his side for all eternity. No. In real life, you have to earn it with a little more than love."

I nodded, but quickly interjected. "Well, I'm not even sure if that's what I want," I said. "I mean, I never thought about becoming a vampire. I just like Alice, you know? I'm not sure about the future. This might only be short term, anyway."

"How short term?"

"I don't know."

The redhead smirked at me, watching my face. I was blushing and wondering why she had asked that. I had gotten the impression that she was attracted to me, but now I was getting the feeling that she kind of liked me. She took a sip of blood, her eyes locked on mine over the rim of the glass, and smiled.

"You seem like a really sweet chick," she said. "I like you."

My heart flushed.

"Thanks," I said.

But now I was panicking. It was obvious she liked me, but—

—did I like her too?

I couldn't tell, but it kind of felt like it. That was bad. I didn't need anything messing with my feelings right now. I needed to keep them all focused on Alice. I had sacrificed a lot in order to be with Alice. The last thing I needed to do was second guess all that because of some vampire floozy in a bar.

The redhead took another sip and licked her lips.

"Listen," she said. "Wanna get out of here?"

Oh crap.

I pretended not to understand. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she said, smirking and putting a hand at my hip flirtily. "Come on, what do you say? There's rooms in the back. We'll get you out of that leather and out of that collar. You wouldn't need to be a slave with me. Just two chicks having some fun. Hm?"

She was toying with the waistband of my thong. My heart was beating frantically against my chest.

"I can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"Alice will punish me."

"So? You can a good time with me and then enjoy some kinky punishment when you go home. Sounds like win-win to me."

"What if she just dumps me?"

She shrugged, now groping my butt and pulling me closer. "I'll give you my number," she said. "We have chemistry, don't we? Besides, you don't really want to be a slave. I can see it in your eyes. You have pride. You're better than that."

I didn't answer, but my heart was beating harder and harder. Was she telling me the truth, or just trying to get me into bed? Was I really better than this?

And how does she even define better? Is a one night stand with a trashy redhead in a bar all that much of an improvement over servitude to a sexy mistress?

God, this was bad. But oh so tempting.

Plain sex.

No spanking, no leather. No wondering about what I'm allowed to do and what not. No pressure. No suppression of my feelings. No humiliation.

But what about Alice? There would be no way to hide it. Would the punishment really be kinky? Or painful? Would I be able to forgive myself for deliberately cheating on her? Would she? What if—

"Come on, let's do it," the redhead purred, gripping my butt firmly. "You know you want to."

I gulped, my heart throbbing louder than the music in my ears. Because she was right.

I did want to.

I still had the shot of vodka in my hand. I drank it and set it down on the bar. She was still groping my butt and I turned back to her, a smile toying with the corners of my mouth.

"Okay," I said.

She smiled back and took my hand.

The rooms were in the back, just as she said they were. She led me by the hand—not the leash—down a long corridor. The music was getting dimmer and there were other sounds. Moaning. Shrieks of ecstasy. A dark haired vampire in black leather boots passed us down the corridor with three young girls on leashes. They disappeared behind one of the doors. Some of the other doors were left open and through one of them I saw a woman chained at her wrists and ankles with a gag in her mouth while another woman behind her lifted a whip.

The redhead smiled at the whip crack and muffled scream that followed us down the hall. "You'd be surprised how creative some of these chicks can be," she said. "Personally, I never saw the point in all that. I just like plain sex. I'm a simple girl, you know?"

"Me too," I said, wondering if I really did or if I was just so submissive that I would go along with whatever was being offered.

The room the redhead took me to contained nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers. It looked like a hotel suite, with the lavish bedspread and dim lighting. She nudged the door closed with her hip, smiling.

"Here we are," she said. "Now let's get you out of this leather, hm?"

She was already tugging at the cords that bound the corset. I giggled and helped her and soon she had peeled me out of it. Next was my thong, which we just dropped onto the floor. She gave me a kiss, slipping me her tongue eagerly, and her hands were fiddling at my neck. I didn't even realize she was taking off the collar until she dropped it to the carpet.

"Leave the shoes on," she said, grinning. "They're just too hot on you."

I giggled and climbed onto the bed, turning just in time to see her pull off her dress in one smooth motion. A flush of excitement went through me at the sudden reveal of her body. Her tits were white and huge and she was wearing nothing but red lace thong underneath.

"Wow," I said, staring at her body unabashedly. "You're so fucking hot."

"Thanks for noticing," she said, grinning and climbing into the bed.

I already had my hands on her tits, squeezing them and feeling them. She let me lick them and give her nipples a few sucks, flicking the hard little nubs with my tongue.

It was already so much different than with Alice. With Alice I was always reserved and unsure, confused, not knowing what to do. With Alice, all I could do was be as passive as possible.

But here, with Victoria, I could _do_ things.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and stuffed my tongue into her mouth.

She responded happily and laid me down on the bed. I felt her warm body rub into mine with a silken aggressiveness, her boobs mashed against my chest, her thighs straddling my hips.

I grabbed her ass for a bit and rolled her over so that I was on top, pushing my pelvis at her as I kissed her. Her hand was roaming over my back until it came up and buried into my hair. I moaned into her mouth and kissed her harder.

I had almost forgotten what this was like. Just regular sex, just getting naked and having fun.

I fucking loved it.

I was rubbing her pussy by now, making her nice and wet. Maybe I had learnt something from Alice, because I never used to be like this. She seemed to like it. I liked it, too. Her own hand was between my thighs and I was getting even wetter than her. She slipped two fingers in me and I gasped, breaking the kiss. She giggled.

"Hey," she said. "I got a vibrator in my purse."

There was an offer in her voice.

I grinned and nodded.

She took her fingers out and got off the bed. "I never leave home without it," she said, pulling the device out of her purse. "Never know when you'll need it, right?"

I opened my legs and stroked my pussy enticingly.

"I think it's me who needs it," I said.

She switched it on and smiled, climbing back onto the bed. The shaft was chrome red plastic and it had a bulbed tip. I watched her as she began to tease me with it, kneeling between my legs and touching the humming device to my sensitive folds, making me flinch and gasp.

"Hurry up and stick it in," I pleaded. "Quickly, just—mmm…"

I trailed off as a moan as she did what I asked, slipping it into my vagina and filling me instantly with hot and humming waves of lust. I had closed my eyes to savour it and I opened then just in time to see her watching my face. She smiled with her red hair all tangled about her milky shoulders and she really looked incredibly beautiful.

She leaned to kiss me. I moaned. I took the vibrator in my hand and shoved it in deeper, my whole body quivering. My other arm was wrapped around her and in a sudden burst of assertiveness, I managed to roll her onto her back. I kissed her a bit more, and then I shuffled down between her legs and got my tongue inside her pussy. The vibrator was still humming inside me and I ate her out aggressively while she moaned and arched her back and played with one of her own boobs.

We both came more or less at the same time, or maybe me first. The orgasm burst between my legs but I continued to eat her pussy like a fine dessert until she came as well.

Her body had arched up off the mattress and she had a handful of her own tit. The orgasm came and then she laughed, a high and breathless laugh of a happily satisfied woman.

"Wow," she said. "That was pretty good."

"Thanks," I said, quite proud of myself.

She grinned and sat up. I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she buried her face in my neck playfully and bit me. I yelped and giggled. Her fangs hurt as they broke the skin, but only a little. She sucked at the wound a little, moaning at my deliciousness, and then she pulled back and licked her blood stained lips.

"Wow," she said. "That was even better."

She licked at the wound a couple more times, just to clean it up and stop the blood flow. I waited till she done, amazed at how different all this was than with Alice, and wondering:

Is it better?

"Mmm," Victoria said, placing one last kiss on my neck before quickly hopping off the bed.

I watched her. She still had her shoes on, but nothing else. She bent to scoop up her panties, but she didn't put them on. Instead she took a tube of lipstick from her purse and used it to write a phone number on them. I was amazed she could fit the whole number on such a tiny scrap of silk.

"Here," she said, grinning and handing me her panties. "This is my number. Give me a call sometime if you get tired of being treated like shit, okay?"

I held the panties in both hands and looked at the number. The lipstick was a dark shade of maroon and the numbers were almost black in the red silk.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks."

She had slipped her dress back on and now she came over and leaned into the bed to give me one last kiss.

"Wish we could keep going," she said, "but I better get out of here before Alice kicks down the door and decapitates me. Later. Give me a call, alright?"

I nodded vaguely. She paused at the door, winked, and then she was gone.

I took a deep breath and lowered my eyes back to the panties in my hand. There was a very strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not a good feeling. Shame? Regret? Something like that.

I frowned and got off the bed. My slave leather was laying in the floor. I didn't really feel like putting it back on, but I did. First the thong, then the corset. Finally the collar. I put it around my neck, over the fresh bite there, and wondered why the hell I should feel ashamed of anything. Alice was abusive. She was unreasonable. She didn't care about me, all she wanted to do was control me.

And yet…

I really did regret it. It had been so much fun while it was happening, but I shouldn't have done it. I couldn't explain to myself why, but I shouldn't have.

And now I had cheated on her. And why? Why had I been so tempted? Victoria was hot, but it was more than that. She offered me something simple. Something I would never have with Alice. In the heat of the moment, I thought that had been what I really wanted. But now I wasn't sure. I just wasn't sure.

I had cleaned myself up in the bathroom a little bit, and now I left the room and headed back to the bar. I was getting very anxious. Alice might be looking for me by now. I would have to tell her what happened. There was no way to hide it. I didn't know what would happen after that or how severe the punishment might be. I just hoped she would understand. I didn't want to lose her just yet. It was a mistake, that's all.

I finally emerged at the bar, but I couldn't find Alice. I looked for women in black dresses, but they all had long hair or blonde hair or they were too tall. I made a circuit of the dancefloor, my stomach turning, the redhead's panties clenched in my fist.

Alice wouldn't leave me here, would she?

I checked our table, and I was about to check the dancefloor again when the dark haired bouncer approached me. Leah. She was carrying my coat and she spoke loudly over the music.

"Alice left," she said. "She told me to tell you not to bother coming home."

My heart sank.

My gaze swam.

The bouncer was still holding my coat. I took it from her and flashed her a weak smile to say thanks. She gave me a nod which was almost sympathetic, as if she knew how difficult Alice could be, and then she went back to resume her station at the door.

I put the coat on and wrapped it around myself.

After a while I slipped the panties in the pocket.

—


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews. This story actually seems to be gaining a few readers, which is nice. Usually my stories lose them, lol. Anyway, hope everyone had fun over the weekend. I would say Happy Easter, but I'm not sure how politically correct that is these days, lol. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 8:

—

The cab ride from the bar was probably the most uncomfortable cab ride of my life. The bouncer had given me some cash and I was sitting in the back with the bills clutched in my fist and the coat wrapped so tightly around me I probably looked like some small animal huddled back there. The driver kept glancing at me in the rearview, hopefully only because my mascara had run down my face from tears and not because there was a gap in the coat somewhere.

Angela lived in an apartment building on the other side of town, not far from my old one, and I knocked on her door without even calling first. I had no phone and no idea what to tell her even if I did. It was almost midnight and I didn't even know if she was awake. And even if she was awake, who answers their door in the middle of the night? I frowned and knocked again, standing there in the corridor in my heels with the fur coat clutched around my body.

"Ange, it's me," I called out, not very loudly.

I listened for a minute. No answer.

I knocked again.

"Ange?"

"Bella?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had no idea what I would've done if she hadn't answered.

"Yeah," I said. "Can you open up?"

I could already hear chains rattling against the wood. I wrapped the coat around myself a little tighter, already blushing. The door flung open and suddenly my former bestfriend was staring out, wide eyed and disbelieving at this makeup smeared apparition on her doorstep.

"Bella? What the hell?"

I smiled weakly.

"Hey," I said.

"What's going on? Who—?"

She leaned out and looked down the corridor, as if maybe I had been followed. I chuckled, even weaker than the smile, and said:

"Alice kicked me out."

Angela's eyes snapped back to me. "She what?"

"Kicked me out," I said. "Can I come in?"

Angela nodded absently and stepped back to let me in. She closed the door behind me and stared at my face with that same expression of surprise and concern, almost shocked at the black streaks of mascara that had run down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding, brushing it off. "I'm alright. I'm really sorry about this, Ange. I didn't know where else to go."

"Yeah, no, but what the hell? I've been calling and texting for two weeks. Do you have any idea how worried I was? It was like you just disappeared off the face of the earth. I didn't know if I should call the police."

"I know, I'm sorry. Listen, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Clothes? What do you need clothes for?"

"Ange, please. Just…"

I trailed off. How exactly does one explain to their bestfriend that the reason they need to borrow some clothes is because they're wearing nothing under their coat but a black leather BDSM costume?

Angela was confused at my expression.

"What? What's wrong?"

I breathed out, still clutching the coat closed. I gave a weird nod at my body and said urgently:

"I'm not wearing anything _underneath_."

"You're not?"

"Well, not much."

"You mean she kicked you out naked?"

"Kind of."

"Wow, that's gotta be pretty humiliating."

I rolled my eyes elaborately. I was, in fact, very humiliated. I had been cast out into the streets by a cruel mistress with nothing but strips of leather and a coat to keep me from the elements. I felt like a homeless prostitute.

Angela was half-smiling and half-cringing at my coat, perhaps hoping it was all just a sick joke or maybe just trying to understand how her best friend happened to show up at her apartment wearing nothing but smudged makeup and a coat.

"I mean, what happened? Did she kick you directly out of bed or…?"

"She left me at a bar."

"What kind of bar?"

"The kind of bar where you wear shit like this, okay?"

I tore open the coat, suddenly losing patience.

Angela's jaw dropped.

Her reaction was actually very gratifying. I even smirked a little. Her eyes bulged out at my naked tits and slowly moved down over the patent leather corset , over the zipped up leather thong, and down to the tall black heels on my feet before drifting back up again.

I closed the coat and tried not to smile.

"Now can I please borrow some clothes?" I asked.

Angela shuddered and staggered into motion.

"Um, sure," she said. "You can, um…"

I followed her into the bedroom, smiling behind her back.

I think she was actually turned on a little.

She kept her head down, as if she could still see me, and she avoided eye contact as she opened her closet and grabbed a few things, a sweater and some sweat pants, just plain house clothes.

"Uh, here," she said. "These okay?"

"Yeah, they're good. Can I use the shower?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just…"

She was still blushing and avoiding my eyes.

I watched her go and allowed myself to smile once she was gone. It was weird. I had been so embarrassed and ashamed when I first showed up but now I was actually a little proud. I dare say, even empowered. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, still smiling to myself. Maybe it's not only Alice who brings out these urges in me. Maybe the urges were always there, just waiting for me to notice them.

The water was nice and hot and I spent a long time swaying under the stream and thinking. Thinking about Alice. About what I was going to do now. Shamefully, the thing that most concerned me was whether or not she would take me back. In a way, it was almost idle speculation. I mean, I could never actually go back to her. Any relationship that leaves you homeless, jobless, and stripped of both your dignity and clothes is a tad unhealthy to say the least.

But what if I liked that?

What if I wanted more?

It seemed impossible even to me that anybody could possibly want more of this kind of treatment, but I did. I guess I was kind of like a moth and Alice was kind of like my flame. She was hot like fire, sure, but the parallel went a little beyond that. Because no matter how bad she was, there was something in me that just yearned for her. It felt like it was my destiny to fly back to her like the moth I was until her flames seared my wings and made me flutter brokenly to her feet.

There was also Missy to consider. A strong bond could exist between a single woman and her cat and I could never abandon her.

After the shower, I dried off and put the clothes on, wrapping my leathers into the coat, collar and all, and leaving the bundle in the bedroom. Angela was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, a troubled frown on her face. I came over and sat on one of the stools. She had made coffee and there was a steaming cup waiting for me.

"Thanks," I said, placing my hands around the mug for warmth. "Sorry about all this."

Angela nodded. Then she shook her head.

"Well," she said. "I guess it fell apart quicker than you thought, huh?"

"Guess so."

She fell silent. After a while she shook her head again.

"Is it really over?" she asked. "Or…?"

"I don't know. I think she probably expects me to come crawling back, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Not sure? Not _sure_?"

I smiled. She sounded like a parrot. I took a sip of the coffee and gave a small shrug. It was bitter and unsweetened, like I usually have it.

"Bella, seriously," Angela went on. "You've lost your home, your job, your dignity, and the respect of the only real friend you have. How much more do you want to throw away on this chick?"

"I don't."

"Good. Then you can stay here with me, alright? We'll see if we can get your job back and we'll find you a new apartment somewhere. Just promise me you'll never go near that woman again, okay?"

She was making a lot of sense, and I should've been really grateful for her support, but…

"I can't," I said.

She frowned at me. "Why not?"

"She has Missy," I said. "I can't just leave her there."

It sounded a bit thin, even to me. I took a sip from the mug to hopefully hide a bit of my guiltiness. I loved my cat, I really did, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little glad to have an excuse to go back to the apartment on my own terms, even if it was just to talk.

Angela exhaled a breath and shook her head.

"This is gonna sound pretty brutal," she said, "but are you sure you can't just leave Missy there? I mean, it's just a cat, and you really need to get away from that chick."

"Angela, come on. You already mentioned how much I've thrown away. You want me to throw away Missy, too?"

Angela blew out another breath. She looked like she wanted to argue the point a little more, but she didn't. She was a vegetarian, and she could never condone callous treatment of animals.

"Besides, she has my phone too," I said. "I'm not letting her keep my phone."

Angela rolled her eyes. That one was even thinner.

"Alright, I guess you'll have to go see her," she said. "When, though?"

"As soon as possible, I guess. Tomorrow."

"Want me to come with you?"

I actually opened my mouth to say maybe, but then I remembered that she had unknowingly fucked my darling mistress last week. It would've been a little awkward, to say the least.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

Angela frowned, not understanding. It was really quite remarkable how much she cared about me, all things considered. "Why not?" she demanded. "I can't let you go alone, Bella. What if you do something stupid?"

"Like what?"

"Like going back to her."

"Don't worry, Ange, she probably doesn't even want me anymore. Just let me go alone, alright? I need to at least talk to her."

Angela sighed, deflated.

"Alright," she said.

I nodded and sipped the coffee. I was still a little buzzed from the shots of vodka at the bar and the adrenaline of the evening, but the coffee was calming me down. Angela hadn't touched hers. She was looking down into her mug and after a while she looked up.

"You want something to eat?" she asked. "I got half a pizza in the fridge."

"Sure," I said. "Thanks."

Angela nodded and took it out the fridge.

"Listen, are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" I asked. "I could get a hotel room or something."

It was an empty offer, mostly just desperate politeness, and we both knew it. Angela snorted and stuck the pizza in the microwave.

"Where do you keep your cash in an outfit like what you had on?"

"I don't."

"How'd you pay for the cab?"

"The bouncer at the club did," I said, smiling a little. "She was actually kind of sweet. Little bit butch. Feminine, but with muscles. I always kind of liked that type."

Angela shook her head. The pizza turned in the microwave.

"I can't believe you actually wore something like that," she said. "And not just in bed, but out at a club. Don't you have any respect for yourself?"

She actually sounded a little disgusted with me, which was kind of cute. I smiled and crossed my legs on the stool, shrugging a shoulder breezily as I lifted the mug to my lips.

"It's not that bad when you get used to it."

"It's not?"

"Not really," I said. "It's actually even a little empowering."

Angela looked at me dryly, unimpressed. I sipped my coffee innocently.

The microwave beeped.

Angela got some plates and napkins and we didn't really talk much while we ate. Not about me and my dilemma, at least. Angela told me a few stories from work, about people I used to know and see every day but would probably never see again. I didn't really miss any of them but it was nice to hear what they were up to. I had two slices and I was halfway through my third when I had a twinge of guilt. Pizza had a lot of calories. It wouldn't exactly help me lose those last couple pounds Alice had wanted me to lose.

It was pretty late by the time we were finished eating and we were both pretty tired. Angela took one of the pillows off the bed. I expected her to hand it to me so I could go sleep on the couch but she didn't. She brushed a hand over the covers of the bed and said:

"You can have the bed, alright?"

"I can't do that, Ange."

"Yes, you can," she said, and a little bit of reluctant sympathy came into her voice. "You had a rough night."

"Well, can we share?" I suggested.

Angela snorted and looked at my body skeptically, as if I might be diseased. "I don't think so," she said. "No offence."

"Ouch," I said, trying not to smirk.

Angela gave me a smile, albeit a tired one, and stood there for a moment with the pillow in her hands. I waited. She seemed to have something on her mind. Finally she sighed.

"So what exactly happened, anyway?" she asked. "You never actually said. Why did she just dump you like that? Did you have a fight?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

I trailed off with a shrug. Angela looked at me expectantly.

"So what happened then?"

I heaved a sigh. Naturally, I was rather reluctant to admit that I had outright cheated on my girlfriend simply for the fun of it, but then again, it's not like Angela had a whole bunch of respect for me in the first place. I decided I might as well just tell her.

"I cheated on her," I said.

Angela didn't move. She seemed to be wondering if she heard me properly. After a while her eyebrows rose and she blinked a couple times.

"You what?"

"I cheated on her," I repeated, totally shameless. "With some chick who picked me up at the bar. Redhead. Super hot. Huge tits, legs for days."

"Are you serious, Bella?"

I actually laughed. "I'm completely serious," I said. "I've got her panties in the pocket of my coat right now. She wrote her number on them in lipstick. She wants me to call her."

"Bullshit."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

Caught up in the spirit of things, I went over and unravelled the coat. My leathers and collar spilled out onto the dress and I dug into the pockets until I found them. I turned to Angela, smiling and twirling the scanty scrap of red lace around my finger by the waistband.

Angela was opened mouthed.

"Jesus," she said. "Who the hell are you?"

I tossed the panties to her. She caught them and unfolded them to take a closer look at the intricate lace and smudged phone number.

"I don't know," I said. "To be honest, I think I'm the same person I always was. I just never had a chance to be myself until now, I guess."

"Jesus," Angela repeated, still staring at the panties.

I took them from her and put them back in the coat. I stood there at the dresser for a moment, looking down at my small pile of black leather while a strange sense of obligation began to build in my chest, a faint and faraway call to duty, a pressing urge for submission.

I sighed and turned back to Angela.

"I think I'm gonna crawl back to her," I said.

Angela seem disappointed but unsurprised.

"I know," I said, before she could say anything. "I know. It's a bad idea and if I had any sense I'd get out of it while I can, but…I don't know. I'll have to wait and see what she says tomorrow."

Angela hugged the pillow to her chest and looked at me with concern. "Well, I hope you'll think differently after you sleep on it," she said. "You're better than this, Bella. You really are."

I smiled to myself. I'm not sure I was but it was nice of her to say so.

"Thanks, Ange," I said. "Night."

Angela went to leave. I pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. Angela reached for the light switch but I spoke to her before she flipped it.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened to that chick you met at the bar a few weeks back?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me. "When I snuck out to meet you?"

Angela chuckled once and let her hand drop from the light switch. "Oh, her," she said. "She was crazy. She actually bit me while we were doing it. Really hard, too."

"Did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Doing it. Did you stop doing it when she bit you."

"Well, no."

"No, huh?"

I smiled at her knowingly, hoping she got my point. She was leaning against the doorframe, hugging the pillow, and she allowed herself a smile as well even if she rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I know what you're getting at," she said, "but she was really hot, alright? I didn't care if she was a freak. At least she wasn't as bad as the nightmare you've been shacked up with."

"Maybe," I said, not mentioning that she was exactly the same, only my nightmare lasted through the night into the days to follow. "Did you get her number?"

"Nah, she split right afterward. Totally used me."

"Would you see her again?"

"No. Of course not. I wouldn't have even took her home if I knew what she was really like."

I smiled. She acted like the question was beneath her and I didn't have the heart to poke holes in her pride. She was blushing a little, and frowning, and it was pretty obvious that in reality she would've begged for another bite if she actually had the chance.

Just like me.

"If you say so," I said. "Night, Ange. Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it," she said, once again reaching for the light switch. "Just remember what I said, alright? You're better than this."

"I'll think about it.

"Alright. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Ange. Night."

Angela flipped the light off and pulled the door partly closed.

I sighed and got into the bed.

I was laying there a long time in the dark with my eyes open. Now that I was alone, I was thinking more about what Angela said. About me being better than this. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what she meant. First of all, there was nothing special about me. My body was certainly above average, but the largeness of a woman's tits were rarely in collaboration with the largeness of her character. Second of all, what was really so bad about the relationship I had with Alice? It was unhealthy and abusive, but that didn't make it any easier. In many ways, it took special qualities to even make it work.

I touched my neck in the dark. I could still feel the redhead's bite marks there, fresh but shallow. Victoria. She really had been amazingly hot. Tall, stacked, fun to fuck.

But was it worth it? Was it worth being dumped by Alice?

By my mistress?

I didn't know, but I felt very strongly in my stomach that I had been wrong. If it took special qualities to be submissive, it took even more special qualities to be dominant. Alice was an incredible woman, no doubt about it. A relationship with someone like her was nothing to trifle with. Or take for granted. Even if it eventually failed, it should fail for other reasons. Not because I was stupid enough to cheat on her like a tramp.

I was still touching my neck in the dark and after a while I turned on the bedside lamp and got up. I opened the coat on the dresser and found my collar. I looked at it for a little bit, fondling it in my hands, and then I put it on.

I just hoped she would give me a second chance.

—


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey, sorry for the slow updates lately. Dealing with some personal things and honestly I just feel like shit most of the time, lol. I'm also losing a bit of interest in this story. It always happens when I get to about ten chapters, I always look back and see a million different ways the story could've been better and then I get depressed about how crap it's turning out and how completely different from what I originally wanted. I mean, if I was writing privately, I would've scrapped it and restarted from the beginning by now. Still, people reviewing seem to like it for the most part, so I'll just have to trust you guys, lol. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like it.**

—

Chapter 9:

—

I slept late the next morning. Angela saw the collar around my neck at breakfast but she didn't say anything.

She had some errands to run in the morning and left me to select whatever clothes I needed from her closet. I didn't rush. Alice was rarely home during the day and I was dreading what might happen. What she would do. What I would do.

But I wanted to look nice, just in case some miraculous reconciliation took place, so I took the time to inventory Angela's closet. Unfortunately, her sense of fashion was similar to mine; self-conscious and socially awkward lesbian. Nothing too femme, nothing too butch. Just drab plain clothes. I selected a pair of jeans which were at least tight around the butt and a pale green blouse that I left untucked. Angela was smaller than me across the chest and the shirt buttoned nice and tightly over my breasts.

Finally I brushed my hair and looked myself over in the mirror, posing in my jeans and smoothing the creases in the blouse. It wasn't as sexy as leather, but I did look kind of good.

Then I sighed. Was I really going to do this? Go crawling back to her? That's what I had decided last night, but in the cold light of morning, it didn't seem so appealing anymore. That awkward feeling of patheticness was welling in the pit of my stomach as I had one last bitter cup of coffee before leaving. I guess I could always pretend that I was only there for Missy. And if it seems like she wants me back, then maybe I will. And if she doesn't, well. I'd rather not humiliate myself.

With that decided, I called a cab.

It was late morning by the time I got there. I went down the balcony ledge toward Alice's apartment, looking out over the bay where rain clouds were moving in across the water. It might even storm later on. I came to her door and sighed, taking a moment to straighten myself up. Then I sighed again and knocked.

I waited. I was only half expecting her to be home and after about a minute of silence I knocked again. I waited a bit more, but nothing. I sighed and moved down the balcony to a window, but the curtains were closed. Would she ignore me if she was home? I didn't think she would. I moved back to the door and knocked one more time.

Nothing.

I sighed again.

So what now?

I looked out over the water. Small boats in the bay, the gray squall line in the distance. I turned back to the door. The sad realization came over me that I had nowhere else to go. My apartment was gone and I couldn't go back to Angela's place. For what it was, this was my only home.

I turned and sat down against the door.

I was sitting there for a long time. A very long time. I saw cars come and go in the parking lot. I saw people come up the stairs and continue along the balcony to their own apartments, glancing at me weirdly. The sun rose higher into a pale haze in the overcast and started to descend again. The concrete was wearing against my hip. I shifted and winced. Finally I curled up on the doorstep like a cat and closed my eyes.

It was dark when I woke.

Someone had kicked me. Not hard, just nudging me awake. I blinked and sat up. It was Alice. She had kicked me with her boots and she was wearing her black hoody with the hood up. Her face was shadowed from the light but I could see part of a smirk over her lips. She pushed the hood back and snorted at me where I sat there at her feet.

"Well," she said. "I see the stray has finally wandered home."

Her tone made me frown but I didn't say anything. She kicked me again, softly.

"Move," she ordered.

My stomach turned from the treatment, but I did as she said, groaning and struggling to my feet. My legs were stiff and sore. I dusted the seat of my jeans with a hand and glared at her reluctantly.

"I only came to get Missy," I said.

She raised her eyebrows mildly, as if she hadn't quite expected that. I hadn't expected it either. It was the exact opposite of what I had intended. But I was glad I had said it. I was tired of letting her walk all over me, especially if we weren't even together anymore.

She opened the door without saying anything and went in.

I followed.

Missy must've heard the door because she came trotting over before the door was even closed. She rubbed her head against my ankle and I picked her up, already speaking to her in a soft voice.

"Hi, Missy. How've you been? Did you miss me? Hm?"

"Missy is fine," Alice said. I was holding her against my chest and now Alice reached to pet her head. I couldn't help noticing how close her hand was to my breast. "I treat her like a princess because she deserves to be treated like a princess," Alice said, cooing at the cat. "Isn't that right, Missy? You're a good girl. You're not a whore like your mommy, are you? No, no, no."

The backs of her knuckles brushed against my nipple as she scratched the cat behind the ear. Missy was purring and the warm vibrations did nothing to calm my tits.

But I was frowning, almost glaring, and for the first time I was actually mad at her. That whore comment was below the belt and speaking of below the belt—

"It was low of you to leave me at the bar like that," I said.

She retracted her hand and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her voice dripping with innocent sarcasm. "I had assumed you had found another bed for the night."

"It was just…"

I trailed off. Because it was just…what? Hot sex with a sexy redhead? Not the easiest charge to defend yourself against while maintaining an air of righteousness.

Alice snorted at how I had nothing to say and then she turned and went into the bedroom. When she came back, she had the cat carrier with my laptop and phone on top.

My heart dropped.

Was she really going to kick me out?

She put the cage down on the kitchen counter and took the cat from me before carefully loading her inside and closing the door. She poked her fingers through the mesh to pet her once more.

"Goodbye, Missy," she said. "I'm going to miss you."

My earlier bravado was rapidly deflating and I was beginning to remember why I had decided to come back—or crawl back. Because this was really all I had left in the world, and if it was over…

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" I asked, my voice still with a hardened edge to it despite my inner nervousness.

She shrugged casually. "Talk about what?"

"Look, fine, I cheated on you," I said in a quick flurry of anxiety, and I was about to follow it up with an apology and a plea for her to take me back but suddenly a deep and dull anger rose in the pit of my stomach at how pathetic I was and how much of a bitch she was being, and instead I just glared at her and let loose with what I was really feeling. "I admit it," I went on, "but you know what? I'm not sorry. Not after how you've been treating me lately. If that's what our relationship was going to be like, then fine, maybe I'm glad it's over."

Her dark eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't like my defiance, but outwardly she remained unruffled. She smiled coldly.

"Well, you have your wish then," she said, and turned slightly to clear a path to the door. "Get out."

I was stunned for a second, my anger evaporating as quick as it came.

"Just like that?" I said, in a dazed chuckle.

Now a little anger came into her own dark eyes. "What more did you expect? I gave you a chance and you failed. Twice. Now I'm done with you."

I looked at her and shook my head in disgust. "Well, it's nice to know how little this relationship actually meant to you. I thought it was a little more special than that."

"Is that why you fucked Victoria like a slut? Because you thought our relationship was _special_?"

"Well, maybe if you had treated me better, I wouldn't have…"

"Oh, shut up," she hissed, her icy countenance finally cracking. "I told you from the beginning I couldn't care less about your feelings. I bought you here for one purpose and one purpose only. To be mine. And you couldn't even be that. You're the one that failed at this _relationship_, not me."

I clenched my teeth and exhaled through my nose like a bull. Missy was watching us from inside her cage, worried at our rising voices like a child watching her parents fight.

"That's easy to say," I gritted out, "when you're the high and mighty mistress and I'm just the slave. You think this has been easy for me?"

She regained her composure and waved a hand disdainfully, regal as a queen. "Regardless," she said. "I had my role and you had yours. I told you before, my needs are simple. As simple as your purpose. All that was required was for you to submit and accept your place as my plaything. Yet you couldn't even do that. Instead you chose to disobey and be difficult."

"Difficult? I'm being _difficult_?"

She raised a mocking eyebrow and smirked at me. I was so infuriated it felt like my heart was burning.

"You fucking bitch," I said. "Are you seriously gonna let me just walk out of here? After all your bullshit and after everything you've done to me? After everything I've given up for you?"

"You could walk out or I could throw you out," she said. "It's strictly up to you."

My rage erupted into tears and I started clawing at my collar.

"Fine," I blubbered. "Fucking fine."

I ripped off the collar and threw it down at her feet. Then I sobbed and kicked it.

"There," I sniffed. "There's your stupid fucking collar. Go find a different woman to be your pet sex slave. Angela was right. I'm better than this shit."

"No, you're not," she said.

I stared at her, suddenly silenced.

The truth of her words and her casual way of saying them cut me to my core. Every emotion fell away from me until all that was left was a dark black hole of nothing. Then suddenly the vacuum was filled with a blinding anger, an uncontrollable rage, and with a strangled whimper I lashed out with my hand and slapped her across her smug, sexy, self-righteous face.

Then I froze.

Oh fuck.

What did I just do?

Her face had snapped to the side. Now it turned slowly back to me. Her eyes were pitch black and narrowed into a dark fan of long lashes. My throat went tight. A cold jolt of fear went down my spine and I lifted a hand limply as if to defend myself.

"Alice, I…"

She grabbed me and kissed me viciously.

I screamed into her mouth, but it was muffled and ineffectual. I balled my fists and hit her. Her teeth had split my lip and the copper taste of blood mingled into the kiss, causing her to growl and shove her tongue in deeper. My jaw fell open helplessly and my body suddenly went limp. I cried under the brutal kiss, tears squirting from the corners of my eyes. In a final surge of strength I tried to pry her away but she didn't break the kiss until she was done.

"Alice," I gasped. "Alice—_ugh_!"

Her hand clenched painfully in my hair. "Shut up," she growled into my mouth, her lips mashed against mine. "Don't you ever hit me again, do you understand?"

My eyes had squeezed shut from the pain and now I opened and levelled them at her in helpless fury.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

I went to hit her again, with a closed fist this time, but she threw me head first into the door. My skull bounced off the hard wood and I spun around and collapsed at her feet, soundless. She jerked her foot away from me, as if I was a spreading puddle of something foul, but then her hand swooped into my hair again.

"Come with me," she snarled, dragging me by the hair across the kitchen floor. "I'm going to show you exactly what you are to me."

I whimpered and struggled limply, my legs kicking feebly. My scalp was burning and I was crying uncontrollably. I said nothing, I only sobbed.

She said nothing, either. She dragged me all the way into the bedroom and then wrenched me painfully to my feet. I didn't resist anymore and I wasn't surprised as she grabbed my blouse and ripped it open. The buttons popped and flew. She ripped my bra as well and suddenly my naked breasts was engulfed in the painful claw of her hand as she forced another kiss on me.

A sick surge of horniness occurred between my legs and I was so pissed off and confused and sad that I returned the kiss defiantly, wielding my tongue as if to fend hers off, attempting to push it back into her mouth as it swarmed into mine. Her hand was squeezing my tit and her other hand came down to squeeze my ass over my jeans. She gripped me so hard it was painful. I whimpered and struggled once but she tightened her arms and bit my lip hard enough to make me cry out.

The kiss was broken and now she was unbuttoning my jeans roughly. My blouse and bra were already on the ground and I stood there helplessly as she shoved my jeans down, together with my panties, before pushing me onto the bed. The jeans were around my knees and she was ripping off my shoes, half twisting my ankles, and then she pulled the jeans off and threw them away.

I scrabbled backwards on the bed a little bit, entirely naked now, and sat up.

She was taking her own clothes off. I kept my legs closed and a forearm over my breasts, but I knew I wasn't going to resist, knew that she was going to fuck me and that there was nothing I could do about it but like it. Her hoody was gone and soon her jeans were as well, a black thong underneath which she likewise discarded. No bra. Her nipples were hard and stiff on her perfect little tits and the sight of them caused even more surges of sick and helpless excitement.

She was naked now. She hadn't taken her eyes off me the entire time and she didn't take them from me now, climbing into the bed and wrenching open my legs, still without speaking. I moaned strangely and tried to force them closed again, but she was too strong, and she ripped them open even wider this time. My pussy was throbbing and I cried out loud as she shoved three fingers inside me. She wasn't even watching what she was doing. Her other hand was clutched around my ankle and she lifted my whole leg off the mattress before sinking her fangs into my calf.

I cried again at the pain, my body twisting helplessly. She shoved her fingers in deeper, causing more waves of lust and confusion to roll over me. She sucked at the wound for a bit and then dropped my leg and bit into one of my tits. Another spike of pain that made my hips buck into her fingers, getting them in deeper and deeper, deep enough till I was splitting. Her fangs were gnawing into the soft globe of my boob, hurting so much and turning me on even more, and then she was sucking at the blood that welled there.

I whimpered and focused on her fingers, clenching my vagina and panting as she pumped them in and out, sucking at my nipple now, licking it, biting, lapping at the wound a few more times before her hand buried itself once more into my hair. She wrenched my face around to look at her, administering a violent stab of her fingers that made me scream. I had quit struggling by now and she could see it in my eyes. She had never fucked me like this before. Never as hard. Never as rough. She stabbed her fingers into me again and again made me scream. I stared up at her with my eyes wide and helpless, with my breath heaving in and out of my bloodstained chest. Her lips were also stained with blood, stained and smiling as her fingers continued to relentlessly stab into my vagina, harder and harder until it was too much for my body to handle. The orgasm felt like it was going to rip me in half and the force of it stifled my screams into a silent shriek of incredible ecstasy as the climax wracked me and lifted me off the mattress.

My eyes were squeezed shut and after a moment my open mouth closed in a groan as I collapsed into a sweaty quivering heap.

"Oh god," I wheezed. "Oh god. Alice—"

"Shut up," she hissed, and then she pushed me off the bed.

I landed with a thump, right on my hip. She scrambled off the bed as well and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"Now get up," she said, trying to pull my limp body to my feet. "Get up and get out."

But I moaned and wrenched away, collapsing back onto the carpet, brushing hair out of my face. She had fucked me way too hard to expect any significant movement out of me.

She didn't reach for me again. When my eyes opened, she was standing there with her hands on her hips, completely naked, her inner thighs slathered in arousal. She glared at me with her black eyes full of loathing.

"I said get out."

"No," I told her.

She didn't move. Didn't speak. I sat there on the carpet, looking up at her impassively, eyes lidded, not bothering to cover my breasts, wrists dangling limply between my thighs. After a while she said:

"What did you say?"

"I said no," I repeated. "I'm not going. If you want me to go, you'll have to physically throw me out."

She stared at me and for the first time I could see a conflict in her eyes. Hesitation. Second thoughts. The bite mark in my boob was throbbing in rhythm with my heart and after a while I just smiled.

"I love you, Alice," I said. "You're a sick and twisted bitch, but I love you. I didn't want to beg you to take me back, but now I do. And I know that's what you wanted too. I'm sorry I cheated on you. It was stupid. You're everything I need. You really are. So, please. Take me back."

Her eyes hardened up a little but that only made me smile even more. Because I could tell it was only false bravado, same as me when I first walked into her apartment. She didn't want me to go any more than I did. She may not love me but she did need me. The way she had fucked me so hard proved that.

I blinked at her languidly, letting my eyes roam up and down her nakedness, and then I crawled forward on my hands and knees. She didn't move. She just stood there, glaring down at me. I sat up and smiled up at the undersides of her breasts, her face, her dark and narrowed eyes.

Then I lowered my gaze to her belly and to her pussy. I was eyelevel with it and it was wet and glistening. I leaned and gave it a lick. Just a small one. I tasted her arousal and moaned and licked again, delicate licks like a tentative cat attempting to soften up to an angry owner.

"Please, Alice?" I whispered into her pussy, kissing it, licking it. "I'll do better from now on, I promise."

She didn't answer. My hands came up the sides of her legs and I lifted my eyes to hers with my lips still pressed against her pussy. I kissed it, slowly and lovingly, and smiled with my lips all wet and glossy.

"It's okay, Alice," I told her. "You're allowed to change your mind if you want. You don't have to kick me out just because you said you would. You wanted to break me, right? Well, here I am. Broken. Completely broken just for you."

I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth even firmer to her pussy, moaning. I gripped her hips and kissed her harder, more urgently.

"I'll try so much harder from now on," I whispered feverishly. "I'll never disobey you again, I swear."

I went to insert my tongue into her but before I could she grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

A strangled gasp of panic came out of me. For a moment I was terrified that even after everything I said she was still going to throw me out—and the thought did seem to cross her mind—but she didn't. She just glared down at me for a minute, clutching my hair. I returned her gaze submissively, holding her hips. Finally her grip loosened in my hair and her hand eased my mouth toward her pussy once more.

I kept my eyes lifted to hers and licked deliberately at her entrance.

A small smirk tilted her lips and after a while she was stroking my hair.

—

**AN: Such a cliché, right? Domestic violence turns into sexy time. I'm really losing my touch lately, lol. But these days it's a struggle to even open a document, much less put a whole heap of work into it. Still, at least the story itself is kind of unique. Anyway, hope it was alright. New chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

—

Chapter 10:

—

Something changed after that night. Something not only in me but in Alice as well. I was more eager than ever to please her and in turn she became more tender, more gentle, more loving.

Which was a bit of a paradox considering how she liked to brutalize me in bed every night.

But I suppose different people express their feelings in different ways. Tonight my beautiful mistress had decided to express her affection with hot wax. The room was suffused in a warm orange glow of candlelight, very romantic, and I was watching her as she selected and lit one of the special red candles from the sideboard. She was wearing black heels and nothing else, her legs so long and slim, her ass so perfect and round. The candlelight played off her pearl-white skin and gave her a soft supernatural glow.

Until she turned around with the candle in her hand. There was nothing soft about her smile. It was the smile of an evil woman who was about to drip burning wax onto your tits.

And me? My own feelings were expressed in the simplicity of submission. I was kneeling on the bed, utterly naked, not even with any shoes on. My mouth was stuffed with a black ball gag that was buckled around my head and my wrists were handcuffed to my ankles behind my back. I was utterly helpless and at her mercy.

And horny as fuck.

My nipples were stiff and waiting, eager for her to do whatever she wanted to do to them. It had been a week since I had come back to her and every night was like this. She had been pushing me further than ever and the further she went the further I wanted her to go. I had realized by now that the only way to make the relationship work was to give it everything. Question nothing. I thought I had understood that even in the beginning, but I had been naïve. It was only now when I felt truly committed.

And she could see it, too. In my eyes. I could tell. Smiling, she approached the bed in a sexy saunter, gazing into the bright and passive pools of my eyes that must've looked so warm and brown in the candlelight. Like the eyes of an innocent young doe, resigned and fearless, all tied up and about to be roasted on a spit. I could imagine how tantalizing I must've looked to her, handcuffed wrist to ankle, unable to defend myself even if I wanted to, the heavy mounds of my breasts exposed and sitting softly on my chest as they awaited her attention. The only thing she was wearing aside from her heels was the double ended strapon which was buckled into a harness around her thighs and the shaft swayed as she walked. She held the lit candle with a certain daintiness, like a cocktail glass with a pinkie in the air, and I said nothing as she climbed into the bed.

I couldn't have spoken even if I did have something to say. I might've muffled into the gag but I wanted to be poised and prepared for her. The ball of the gag locked my mouth open, restricting even the movement of my jaw, which gave me an even greater feeling of helplessness, almost fear but not quite. I blinked at her, staring at her face passively, preening my naked chest slightly, my arms cuffed behind me. Her eyes flickered over my begging breasts and back up to my face. She smiled.

"This is going to hurt," she said, not a warning, just telling. "Feel free to scream if you need to."

I nodded and made up my mind to avoid screaming as much as I could. I knew she loved to hear it but I knew she loved to break me too.

Smiling, she lifted the candle. It was red and fat, thicker than the shaft of the strapon. A pool of wax had already formed about the wick and it dripped as soon as she tilted it even slightly.

The first drops fell directly onto my erect nipple. I hissed through the gag, my chest flinching. It burned for a second, two seconds, and slowly cooled.

She had been watching my breast but her eyes moved up just in time to catch my reaction. I kept my eyes on hers, the room suddenly filled with the soft and raspy sound of my gagged breaths.

Her lips moved into a smile and she dripped a little more onto the same nipple.

I flinched again, a low groan, staring at her. She giggled softly.

"Mmm," she said, as if agreeing to something I had asked with my eyes. "Hot, isn't it baby? Hot just like baby's tits."

She grabbed my breast, crackling the cooling wax and letting it crumble between her fingers. The nipple underneath was seared and sensitive and she pinched and tugged it and made me whimper with mingled pain and pleasure as she tilted the candle over my other breast and poured wax all over it.

A louder groan came out of me with real pain in it as the red wax fairly sizzled on my skin. My eyes even closed for a second but only a second before they reopened and refocused on hers in slavish devotion. She smiled and twisted my tender nipple playfully, watching my face crinkle.

"Good girl," she said. "You're being very brave, aren't you?"

I nodded, a touch feverishly, my eyes blatantly begging for more.

Smiling, she lowered her mouth and took my nipple between her lips, sucking on it softly, lovingly, teasingly. The warmth and wetness of her mouth engulfed over that burnt little nub was one of the loveliest things I had ever felt.

She licked it a little and got it nice and wet and she blew on it softly to cool it off before tipping more wax over it. I moaned as the nipple was covered. She smiled and slapped briefly at my other breast, brushing away the caked wax, and then she poured more over that one too.

Her eyes were fixed on my chest, her lips smiling, and I watched as she continued to drip the wax all over my tits.

The wax was hot but I was barely even reacting to it anymore, the pain lost in the simple pleasure of just letting her do it. The wax was rolling off the side of my breasts like icing on a cake and my nipples were completely covered in small red medallions like a showgirl's pasties.

My breath had lowered into soft moans and my chest was heaving. Her eyes kept flicking up to my face, waiting for a reaction, and after a while she smiled.

"Look at me," she said.

I looked at her, breathing through the gag, my pussy wet and throbbing between my legs. She touched her forehead to mine in order to connect my lidded eyes to hers and her free hand clenched in my hair to hold me still.

"I want to hear you scream," she hissed.

Already a piercing heat was beginning to intensify under one of my breasts and I realized she was burning me with the actual candleflame.

A strangled cry came out of me, but she clutched my hair and kept our foreheads pressed together, our eyes locked, mine wide and helpless, hers black and merciless. I could already feel the scream building inside me, but I supressed it for as long as I could, wanting it to come out as loud and pain-filled as possible for her.

It wasn't long. The flame was unbearable and within seconds I was screaming like a banshee. The shrieks were long and loud and only slightly muffled in the gag and they tapered off into wretched howls as she stabbed the candle into my chest and smothered the wick into the underside of my breast.

Finally she let go of my hair and I fell over.

My wrists were still cuffed to my ankles, my knees wide apart, and my pussy was throbbing almost as painfully as my breast, sweating and shuddering and laying there in the bed with my chest spattered in red wax like a woman who'd been stripped, tied up, tortured, and shot. She was already climbing on top of me and I groaned loudly as the strapon was shoved without warning into my pussy. She grabbed my face in both her hands, forcing me to look at her, and thrust the strapon as deep as it would go. I moaned into the gag, helpless, almost crying. I had never felt so helpless. I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't speak. I couldn't beg, I couldn't plead. I couldn't even think. All I could do was stare up at her as she relentlessly fucked my vagina until I screamed and screamed and orgasmed uncontrollably.

Only afterward did she slow down. I had almost passed out and she was kissing my face with the strapon still buried inside me. Kissing the tears from my eyes. My cheeks, my nose. Brushing my tangled hair with her hand.

I opened my exhausted eyes and she smiled at me.

And that's what I meant by how she was more tender and loving lately. Sure, it only happened after she had maliciously abused me with a lit candle, but I thought it was nice.

She was unbuckling the gag from around my neck. I waited patiently for her to get it off, gazing at her placidly with my hands cuffed behind me, unable to move, still and always at her mercy. When the gag was finally gone, I closed my jaw and opened it again, relaxing the muscles there, before opening my mouth again and bobbing my head to the strapon she was wearing. I didn't know if it would turn her on, but I sucked on the tip for a bit, tasting my own well-fucked arousal on it, until she unbuckled herself out of it. Neither of us had spoken and neither of us needed to. Her pussy was already on the verge of orgasm and she fell backwards with her legs open, holding my head between her thighs, my wrists still cuffed to my ankles, as I licked her into a climax and lapped up her arousal.

I was completely exhausted afterwards and looking forward to a nice long cuddle session before sleep. That was another sign that something had changed in our relationship lately. Not only was she home with me more often but she held me every night until I slept, stroking my body under the covers as if to soothe away the wounds she would inflict on me during sex. It was possible I was misreading it but I was truly beginning to believe that she might actually like me, not just as a sex thing or a blood supply, but that she might like me just for me, flaws and all—the same way I liked her.

Alice unlocked the cuffs and help me to sit up. Both of us were smiling and very happy with ourselves. My tits were covered in cold wax and she helped me brush it all away before we shook out the sheets and changed them.

We went for a shower together, smiling under the water as we soaped up each other bodies, almost getting horny again, and then she bit my neck gently and washed the wound before we got out and dried off. There was an angry red scorch mark under my breast that was painful to even pat dry with the towel. Alice seemed to me quite proud of it, and of how I wore it, and she gave it a soft kiss before applying some burn cream and massaging the cream gently into the mound with her whole palm, stroking the underside of the globe lovingly, flicking her thumb over the stiffening nipple. She smirked. I smirked too. Then she hitched me up onto the bathroom counter and went down on me eagerly with one of my legs slung over her shoulder.

After that we went to bed. The candles had only half burnt down and we left them lit for a while so that we could hold each other in the orange gloom. Her hand was over my breast, over the burn mark, and after a while I sighed and smiled and snuggled closer.

"Mmm," I murmured happily. "My boobs are still burning."

"The cream isn't helping?" she asked.

But I chuckled sultrily and lifted slightly to give her a big long kiss on her sexy lips before smiling into her face adoringly.

"My boobs will always burn for you," I said.

She smiled. It was a pretty smile, soft in the candlelight, and she looked almost girlish for a moment. My eyes flickered over her, as if I was scared of that prettiness going away, and I said:

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Have I been…good? Lately?"

Her brow puckered slightly, a little of her hardness returning. She could probably hear the insecurity in my voice and despite her moments of tenderness she still wasn't the most understanding and supportive woman in the world.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know," I went on, not shyly, but not confidently either. "Ever since I came back, I've been trying really hard to be…what you want me to be. I'm just wondering if I'm doing it right. If you're happy with me."

I was worried she wouldn't want to hear any of that but luckily her mouth moved back into that pretty smile and her arms tightened around me.

"You're doing marvellously," she said. "I'm very impressed."

I grinned. "Really?"

"Of course," she said.

I looked at her eyes for a moment, as if wondering if she was just being nice. Then I giggled and kissed her, holding our lips together for a moment, my heart glowing in my chest as I realized how far we had really come for me to be able to kiss her like this, just a plain old kiss between two people who…

…love each other?

Well, maybe I shouldn't go that far.

But one day.

I broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Thanks," I said. "Because I really want to be serious about all this now. I always did want to be serious, I really did, but I don't think I realized what that even meant till now. I feel like such an idiot for how I came into this relationship. I made so many mistakes, didn't I?"

She was smiling, a little hesitantly, and she didn't answer for a moment. She was laying on the pillow and I was raised up on an elbow, watching her. I could feel her hand pause on my hip and after a while it resumed stroking the skin there.

"Well," she said. "Perhaps some of that was partly my fault."

A flush of excitement passed over me

She was admitting responsibility for something?

Oh my god, I knew we were making progress!

But I kept the excitement out of my face and continued in a polite tone, as befitting a mere slave who dares to inquire after her mistress's disposition.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smirked a little and even gave a small shrug. "Well, I wasn't exactly patient with you, was I? I hardly even gave you chance to live up to my expectations. I wrenched you out of your safe little life, bullied you, demeaned you, demanded everything from you, and yet…for the most part, you did very well. Didn't you?"

My stomach turned slightly from guilt as I remembered what happened last week. But there was no accusation in her question and she seemed to genuinely want to compliment me. So I smiled and gave a little nod.

"For the most part," I agreed. _Aside from when I cheated…_

She looked at me for a while in the candlelight, laying there on the pillow with her pretty face and short black hair, no makeup. I was leaning over her slightly, just waiting. The covers had slipped down my body and her eyes moved over my breasts. She looked at the scorch mark, smiled at it, and then she pulled the covers back up over me.

"Do you know how old I am?" she asked.

I shook my head. The question filled me with excitement and I wanted to know as much about her as possible.

"How old?" I asked.

"I've kept track of three centuries," she said. "I have no idea how many years exactly. I doubt I could even pinpoint it to the decade, to be honest."

Hearing that made me almost breathless.

Three hundred years old?

I was in bed with a three hundred year old vampire?

Whoa.

"In any case," she went on, "it's a long time. Can you imagine how many relationships I've had in all that time?"

I nodded eagerly. "I think so."

"No," she said. "I don't think you can."

I didn't know what to say to that. She was right, of course. My first reaction was, yeah, I could guess. But on second thought, how could I possibly know?

My face must've looked a little lost because she smiled and drew me closer in her arms. I laid my head against her shoulder and my heart began throbbing from how much I—

"Love never lasts," she said. "Never. Feelings dim. Affection fades. Memories betray. A heart can be wounded only so many times before it scabs over into a husk. It happens to all who live long enough and over time it happened to me as well."

I didn't move. My skin was electric.

But what if it me she loved? What if—?

She chuckled softly in her chest, almost as if she could hear my thoughts and laughed at them. "But don't mistake me," she said. "It's not a great loss to lose one's heart. I only explain it so you can understand why I lacked patience with you. I don't long for love. Love annoys me. _Feelings_…annoy me. And yet…"

Her hand was brushing hair away from my face and shoulders. I lifted my face to look at her. She returned my gaze, calmly, speculatively, and said:

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Wonder what?" I whispered.

"About you," she said. "And why I treated you the way I did. I was very callous with you, wasn't I?"

"A little," I admitted.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, a small and playful smile showing through slightly. "At the time," she said, "I assumed I simply didn't care, but now…now I think perhaps I was testing you. Pushing you. Wondering if you'd stay."

She smiled at me and stroked my hair. I sat up in the bed, the covers falling away from my breasts. I was breathless with excitement. It almost felt like I was being proposed to. She sat up as well and took my face in her hands.

"And you did stay, didn't you? I pushed you away and you came back. You came back and you showed me exactly what you really are – a pathetic helpless little whore."

My cheeks were blushing under her hands. She smiled at me and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I don't believe you when you say you love me," she said, "because I don't believe in love, but…I do believe that you may be exactly the woman I've been searching for, Bella Swan."

Still holding my face, she leaned and pressed a firm kiss onto my lips.

My heart soared.

I knew it. I knew she liked me. It might not be love but it was definitely more than lust or thirst. She said it herself. There was something about me. Whether or not it was my submissiveness, my boobs, my blood, or my tolerance for domestic abuse, it didn't matter.

It was just me.

She chuckled into my lips and whispered into them playfully. "Hm? What do you think? Do you think I have secret feelings for you, Bella dearest, or am I just getting carried away?"

We were gazing into each other's eyes and in a playful fit of boldness I said:

"I think you do."

Her dark eyes narrowed at me dangerously. My heart jumped. I half hoped she would hit me and fuck me for my insolent remark but instead she only let go of my face and turned away primly.

"Well," she said. "We'll see. Until then, allow me to make you a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"A promise that from now on I'll be more considerate of your…_feelings_. Not because I care about them, but because I'd prefer to keep you content and at my side for a long while yet to come. How does that suit you?"

I beamed at her. My body felt like it was glowing.

"That sounds great," I said.

Then I giggled. Just a small one. I had tried to hold it back but it slipped. She scoffed in disgust at how happy I was, sitting there in the bed all naked and radiant, my boobs practically levitating from giddiness. She turned away primly and brushed a hand at the covers to correct some wrinkles.

"Yes, I thought you'd like that," she muttered. "Ugh, I regret it already. The idea of treating you with respect makes my stomach turn."

For me it was the opposite. The idea of my cruel mistress actually caring about my feelings turned me on so much that I—

Grabbed her face and forced an aggressive kiss on her.

I couldn't help it. She had once told me she wanted me to be more assertive with my devotion so I hoped it was okay. But this wasn't exactly devotion. This was pure aggressive _I-want-to-fuck-you_. I was thrusting my tongue into her sweet little mouth and I could've just kissed the bitchy little dominatrix right out of her.

Finally I broke apart breathlessly.

"All this respect shit is so fucking turning me on," I growled at her. "You better fuck me right now, Alice, or—"

_Smack!_

She had slapped me right across the face. I gasped in excitement, my face snapping to the side in a fluster of dark hair. I had hoped to be put in my place a little more verbally but this was better.

I touched my cheek were it was already stinging and looked back at her, grinning against the pain. She had hopped off the bed and she bobbed down at the dresser drawers where all the sex toys were.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, hoping it would be rough and demeaning.

She didn't answer but she was smirking when she turned around.

In one hand she carried a black leather quirt—like what you'd use to whip horses—and in her other hand was handcuffs and a gag.

"Alice, what—"

She slapped me again.

I burst out giggling, loving it, but I didn't get to giggle long before she pinned me down on the mattress and forced the ball gag into my mouth. My eyes were dancing in excitement, both my cheeks red and stinging, and she smirked as she buckled the gag.

"Shut the fuck up," she said.

I giggled again, muffled into the gag.

The next thing she did was heft me up and throw me into the headboard. I almost bumped my head but managed to stop the collision with my hands. Then she grabbed one of my hands and snapped the handcuffs over it. She threaded the chain around the iron bar over the headboard and closed the other bracelet over my other wrist so that I was handcuffed on all fours like an animal hitched to a barnrail.

I made some muffled protests over my shoulder, just for the novelty, but I went instantly silent as something touched my pussy between my legs.

The quirt.

The cold leather sent and even colder jolt of lust into my ladyparts and my ass even quivered in excitement.

Oh god, whip me, whip me, WHIP ME!

"Ooh," she said sultrily, noting the wetness that had already gathered between my thighs. "I guess you really are turned on. Why don't I make you a deal, my Bella dearest. If you can endure ten lashes of the whip without screaming I'll fuck your slutty little pussy till you come. But if you scream, it'll be twenty lashes. And the fucking afterwards will be decidedly more rough. Do you understand?"

I nodded frantically, wagging my ass eagerly as if I had an invisible tail.

"Then let's begin," she said, and—

_Thwack!_

I screamed into the gag, a high pitched shriek at the top of my lungs as the leather quirt came lashing across my naked buttocks. The scream trailed off into a wretched groan at the residual sting and I even whimpered, shaking my ass mindlessly as if to shake away the pain, my tits swaying and jiggling on my chest, and—

_Thwack!_

I screamed again and it was only after four or so lashes that I realized that I had already failed at enduring ten of them without screaming.

But oh well.

I like it rough.

—


	11. Chapter 11

—

Chapter 11:

—

Friday night, we went on a date.

A real actual date.

I was so excited when Alice told me. I couldn't pronounce the name of the restaurant, it was in French, but I made sure to clarify that it wasn't some strange and seedy pit of vampiric depravity where the guests were on the actual menu. I even looked it up online, to make sure. It was just a regular, albeit extremely classy and expensive, restaurant. The pictures were gorgeous, very romantic. Hard to believe it would be our first real date together, but there you go. Some relationships move at different speeds than others.

Alice enjoyed my excitement as we got ready, showering and slipping into our dresses, both of us in black—her favourite color—and I was in the middle of telling her how awesome it would be to have just a regular plain old date when she smirked and revealed the catch:

A vibrator.

At first I thought I misunderstood when she explained that she wanted me to spend the entire night with a vibrator inside me, but it seemed clear enough. It wasn't a regular vibrator shaped like a shaft, it was smaller one shaped like an egg, a tiny piece of pink plastic that was already humming as she hiked up my dress, slipped her hand into my panties, and eased the toy into my vagina after teasing it against my netherlips to make me moist. Then she replaced my panties, smoothed down my dress, and placed a kiss on my lips.

The vibrator was already driving me crazy.

It was on its lowest setting, but it was more than enough to consume the majority of my thoughts as we left the apartment and got into Alice's car. The restaurant was close by, on the bay overlooking the water, but we weren't even halfway there before I was squirming on the front seat, rubbing my thighs together, desperately resisting the urge to reach up my dress and fondle my throbbing clit. It wasn't enough to make me come on its own, but if I could just—

Alice noticed my discomfort, smiling her evil smile, and warned me to keep my hands to myself. After all, the point was to torture me. I frowned and nodded, not arguing, my vagina clenching unconsciously on that awful little vibrator humming inside me. It kind of spoilt the idea of our regular date together, but she promised that if I refrained from touching myself all night she would take care of me when we got home. She said it while smiling and reaching over to pat my lap, caressing the inside of my thigh while she was at it, and I almost whimpered from how bad I wanted her to just grab my pussy.

The restaurant had parking attendants and someone in a red jacket opened the door for me. It was a little awkward to smile and nod with a vibrator humming inside me, but I managed to do it before we entered the premises.

Inside was candlelit, dim and romantic, and there were many people in the waiting area, mostly couples, some groups. I frowned and clenched down on the vibrator as if to make it stop vibrating, clutching Alice's arm like a timid prom date.

"Oh god," I moaned quietly. "This vibrator is gonna make me come before we even sit down.""

"Feel free," Alice said, smiling and patting my arm. "You may be a little embarrassed, however."

"Do you honestly expect me to make it through an entire dinner with this thing inside me?" I hissed at her under my breath.

"I certainly do," she said, and gave me a kiss on my flushed cheek.

The hostess stood behind a small oak podium and she smiled at us as we approached. She was blonde and young, wearing a slim black dress and gold hoops in her ears. She had a gorgeous smile, so gorgeous it made me jealous, and the candlelight glimmered on her glossy lipstick.

"Good evening," she said, addressing us both, "do you have a reservation?"

"Brandon, for two," Alice said.

The hostess was already checking. Alice was checking too—checking her out, that is.

The jealousy was only mild before, now it flared. Alice's eyes were roaming all over the hostess, her hair, her face, the black fabric of her bodice. I tugged her arm and glared at her to make her stop. That might've been a little bold of me, but thankfully, she didn't bend me over and spank me on the spot, she just smirked at me and caressed my forearm to soothe me.

"Yes, I have it right here," said the hostess, then looked up with an apologetic smile that was even more beautiful on her. "Unfortunately, we're very busy tonight and it'll be a few minutes before I can seat you."

That made me panic slightly, because, after all, I did have a vibrator stuffed inside me.

"How long exactly?" I asked.

The hostess went to say something but Alice interrupted with a pleasant smile. "That's alright," she said, "we don't mind waiting. In fact, we'll have a drink at the bar. Come, Bella."

The hostess smiled at her understandingly and her eyes flickered for the first time at our clasped arms, maybe wondering if we were a couple, before she turned to the next guests who were waiting.

The bar area was dimly lit with darkwood furniture and an oakpanelled bar, complete with upholstered stools on gold plated stems. I didn't sit down, since there seemed to be less pressure on the vibrator while I was standing, and I figured I ought to pace myself. My face was getting really hot but at least I hadn't gotten too wet yet.

Alice had ordered me a glass of champagne but I had second thoughts as I went to take a sip.

"I don't know if I should drink," I said. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"I think one glass will be fine," Alice said, then smiled. "You look like you could use something to cool you down."

She wasn't wrong. The champagne was chilled and it felt nice even on my fingertips. I took a sip and swallowed, blushing, shaking my head.

Vibrator.

Good lord.

Alice was looking back toward the hostess and as she did the hostess looked over toward the bar. She must've been looking for us because when she saw us she quickly smiled and looked away again.

Alice turned back to me, smiling.

"The hostess is very pretty, isn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, shrugging, pretending I didn't care. "I didn't notice. Why?"

"Just an observation. I think your hair would look nice like that, don't you?"

"What, blonde?"

"No, tied up."

"I thought you like it down?"

"I do. But sometimes it's nice for a…change."

She said that last word with suspicious amounts of innocence, smiling and even glancing over her shoulder at that beguiling hostess.

I glared and clenched my pussy on the vibrator. Change indeed. Well, if you're so sick of me already, my darling mistress, why don't you just—

"Well, I can't change it now," I blurted out. "Unless you have any hairties in your purse."

Alice turned back to me, dark eyes glinting.

"Oh, I think we can figure something out," she said.

Then she put her hands on my hips and hiked up my dress.

My heart stopped.

We were in public.

I glanced around wildly, almost spilling the glass of champagne in my hand. Thankfully, we were in the corner of the bar area where no one could really see. The bar itself concealed everything up to my waist and there was a wall behind me. If someone walked past the window they would be able to see but no one was walking past.

That didn't stop me from freaking out, however.

"Alice?!" I hissed. "What are you—?!"

I was only wearing a black thong underneath and she had hiked my dress over my hips, exposing it all to the potted plant behind me. She then grabbed the waistband on my panties and pushed them down.

I almost squealed.

Thank god I didn't.

Smiling, she bobbed down at my feet, disappearing behind the bar. The bartender glanced over and I tried really hard to pretend my bottom half was fully dressed. I hoped it only looked like Alice had dropped something and was picking it up. The bartended turned back to a guest and I looked down wildly at the top of Alice's head.

"_Alice!_" I hissed. "What—?!

She had my panties around my ankles and I stepped out of them mostly only to avoid a scene. It's not like I actually wanted them removed. The vibrator was still humming within my increasing excited vagina and I was torn between using my free hand to shove my dress back down or claw at my clit until I came right there in the bar.

I fixed my dress.

Alice rose to her feet, still smiling, and said:

"Turn around."

I hesitated a moment. She had the panties in her hand. They were little more than bits of string with a tiny scrap of black lace and she was making a hoop of the waistband between her fingers. I realized what she wanted to do and turned around.

Alice gathered my hair into a high ponytail and tied it up with the panties as a faux-hairtie. Several people looked over but surely there was nothing suspicious about fixing your hair a little before dinner. I just prayed my hair was dark enough to conceal the fact that my hairtie was actually a pair of panties.

"There," Alice said when she was done. "Now you're almost as pretty as the hostess."

I ignored that last shot. Because I was now completely naked under my dress and I was beginning to realize that I was in danger of coming.

"Oh god," I groaned in embarrassment, clutching my thighs together. "I still have this vibrator in me, you know."

"I know," Alice said, smiling.

I shook my head and sipped the champagne.

It wasn't a long wait before we were seated but longer than I would've liked considering how horny I was getting. I didn't even know if I'd be able to eat. My condition wasn't helped by the hostess either. Not only was she extremely sexy—the way her hips rolled under the tight black material of her dress as she led us to our table filled me with inferiority and lust all at the same time—but I hated how obviously Alice was interested in her.

Even worse, the hostess seemed to share the interest. She confessed that she may've bumped up our reservation a little since she hated to keep a couple waiting on a date and she waited for either one of us to correct her on whether or not we were a couple but neither of us did. She seemed turned on by the notion, a fact which didn't escape me or Alice, especially not Alice.

Alice helped me into my chair as I sat down, shuffling it forward for me like a gentleman, but it was the hostess she was smiling at as my jealous vagina tightened around that maddening vibrator. The hostess handed us menus and even took a moment to flirt discreetly, much to Alice's delight and to my own chagrin. I was at the point where I was going to sarcastically offer for her to join us for dinner but eventually she had to get back to work.

Alice watched her ass blatantly as she left, threading her way gracefully among the tables, glancing over her shoulder once with a smirk.

I was not impressed.

"Alice," I said. "You're about to fall out of your chair."

That was exaggerating, perhaps, but she actually was leaning a little. And even after I mentioned it she didn't straighten up until the hostess and the hostess's ass were out of sight. Then she sighed and turned her smile to me.

"I apologize," she said, "but she really is very pretty. It's almost a shame I bought you along. I do long for a blonde. I haven't had one in months."

I glared at her. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Not at all."

"Just trying to piss me off then?"

She raised a brow and smirked. "Is that a problem?"

I clenched my teeth. I clenched a fist. I clenched my vagina so hard it almost crushed the vibrator. My face was burning and I could feel the wetness between my thighs and here she was smirking at me and flirting with other women.

Why the fuck did that make me so horny?

"Fine," I blurted, flapping a hand angrily. "Go ahead and seduce her, if you think you can. She was wearing an engagement ring, if you didn't notice. Besides, I'm nothing to you, right? I'm just sitting here with my panties in my hair and a vibrator crammed in my snatch because YOU…!"

I had to silence myself quickly because the waiter was coming over.

Alice and I glared at each other while the food was being served, her smiling, me pouting, and soon the waiter was gone. I had ordered fish. It smelled delicious but I had no appetite. Alice had ordered the same to avoid suspicion but vampires don't eat.

I forced myself to calm down with a sigh and took up my fork. I should stop being so uptight. Alice liked to annoy me and it really wasn't that bad. It was still our first real date at a real restaurant, vibrator or not. The tablecloth was white silk and there were two lit candles with a red rose in a vase between them. I poked at my fish and I was about to attempt civilized conversation when—

Alice pushed her chair back and rose.

"Well, enjoy your food," she said pleasantly. "I'll be back soon."

Then she turned and sauntered away.

Toward the hostess.

I froze with the fork halfway to my mouth as I watched her approach the little oak podium and watched the hostess turn to her in delight. They were halfway across the restaurant, concealed by a clutter of tables and guests, but I could see them smiling. I didn't know what excuse Alice had come up with to speak to her, but whatever it was, it was doing the trick. She was speaking with warmth and animation and the hostess laughed at something she said.

I turned back to my fish, speechless, fish-like myself with my mouth open and eyes bulging. I lowered my fork and shook my head.

Un. Fucking. Believable.

So much for our first real date together. I poked at the fish savagely and took a bite, frowning, chewing sullenly. My knees were forced together and I could feel myself sweating under my boobs from both the vibrator and the rage at being treated like this.

I mean, honestly. First she sticks a vibrator in me so she can torture me during dinner. Okay, fine. It's a BDSM relationship and it turns us both on. Fair enough. It's not exactly comfortable but it makes sense. Then she takes my panties off in a public bar and ties my hair up because she liked the style on another woman. Well, okay. I liked to be demeaned. Nothing wrong with a bit of public nudity and harmless jealousy.

But, of course, the key word in that was HARMLESS.

It didn't seem so harmless, anymore.

I glared over my shoulder at them, to check if they were still there. They were. Alice was leaning on the podium, bent at the hip, legs perfectly straight. Her dress was very short and her ass was swaying idly. There were no other guests waiting and their conversation seemed to have turned a touch intimate. The hostess was still smiling, but a guarded smile now, cautious and excited at the same time as she listened to whatever Alice was offering.

I snorted and turned back to my food. If Alice left me here, I was going to be so pissed. I mean, I like to be humiliated, but that would be going too far.

Luckily, she didn't. She came back to the table eventually and she had been gone so long I had almost finished eating. I glared at her and sipped my wine as she sat down, my face dark and flushed, my hair tied up in my own panties, the vibrator still humming away inside me. She shuffled her chair forward primly and smiled.

"Almost done?" she asked. "The hostess said she's down for a threeway."

I blinked at her, the glass frozen at my lips. After a while I swallowed and said:

"What?"

"You heard me," Alice said. "Her name's Tanya. Actually, on second thought, take your time eating. Her shift isn't over for another hour."

I blew out a frustrated breath and put the glass down. But it wasn't even because I was hurt or jealous. I had more immediate concerns at the moment and my voice came out with quiet desperation.

"Alice," I said. "I can't last much longer over here. I'm fucking soaked. My dress is getting wet. I'm going crazy."

"Then maybe you should control yourself better."

"_Allllice_," I whined, bouncing on the chair helplessly.

Alice chuckled. She took the fork from my plate, sniffed the piece of fish attached to it, and put it back. "Stop complaining and do as I say," she said. "This is a necessary step in our relationship. We need to train you to accept multiple lovers. I don't believe in monogamy. Not physically, at least."

I whimpered and held my trembling thighs together, but I had to admit, my heart kind of soared at that last part. A month ago she wouldn't have distinguished at all between physical and non-physical.

I'll turn her into GF material yet.

Unfortunately, however, my sense of triumph was greatly overpowered by the desperation caused by the vibrator which had been inside me all night.

"In any case," Alice added, "if it helps you to cope, you may think of her as…a toy. No different from the vibrator you're labouring under right now. Just another tool with which to debase and mortify you."

I pouted. "I don't like it."

"Yes, you do," she said. "Now eat. Dessert has already been prepared."

I took a long and shaky breath.

Then I picked up my fork and kept eating.

It took me a while to finish eating and afterwards we still weren't ready to go. Alice took me into the bar and ordered me another champagne. I shouldn't have sat down, but I did, mostly to conceal the wet patch in the seat of my dress. I was in bad shape by now, my body trembling like fever and my vagina twitching on the relentless vibrator buried into my core like the very seed of temptation. I was almost going cross-eyed from how horny I was.

Finally the hostess was finished with her shift. The restaurant had emptied quite a bit by now and she was wearing a long black coat when she approached us at the bar. I slipped off the stool, eager to get the hell out of here, and she smiled at me.

"Hi," she said. "You must be Bella. Alice told me about you. I'm Tanya."

I nodded, smiling awkwardly, and shook hands with her out of instinct. I looked at her other hand as I did and noticed she wasn't wearing the engagement ring anymore.

What a skank.

"Want something to drink before we go?" Alice asked her.

She looked at the bar, as if she'd better not, and then turned back to Alice discreetly. "Actually, they know me here," she said, "so…"

I snorted under my breath. Of course the whore didn't want her colleagues to know she was going home with two lesbian chicks who picked her up at a bar. Naturally.

"Good point," Alice said, smiling. "I'll get the car."

Then she walked past us and left me alone with our new friend.

Or Tanya, I guess I should say. She smiled at me. I smiled back. My own smile was a little fake. I mean, even her name was whorish. Maybe I was being judgemental considering my own status as a wanton sex slave, but at least I don't go around all blonde and regular-looking. Although I had to admit, she really was gorgeous. Not only was she pretty, but classy and chic as well. I could understand what Alice liked about her. Hell, even I couldn't wait to get her naked and slurp up her pussy.

Tanya and I made a little bit of conversation as I finished my champagne in a couple sips and then we proceeded outside. It had started raining a little and we stood under the awning, wrapped up in our coats, until Alice's red Porsche pulled up. Tanya got into the back. I opened the front door. Alice was sitting behind the wheel and I didn't even have a foot inside when she said:

"Bella, why don't you sit in the back? Keep our new friend company."

I hesitated and looked at the blonde back there. Alice waited for me to object, knowing I won't, and after a moment I closed the door.

"Fucking unbelievable," I muttered, reaching for the handle on the back door, "I can't believe…"

I trailed off as I opened the door. Tanya shuffled down to make room for me, smiling, and I got in and closed the door.

Alice started the car and pulled out into the street.

At first it was a little awkward. I mean, here we were with a blonde in the back we were bringing home for a threeway. Not the most common of social situations, not to me, and not to the blonde herself perhaps. Still, she seemed more excited than uncomfortable, sitting with a smile and legs crossed, and after a while it was her who broke the silence.

"So," she said, turning to me. "Alice said you guys are pretty hardcore?"

I raised an eyebrow.

Really?

Alice mentioned that?

I had no idea what I was supposed to say because I had no idea what Alice had told her. I glanced at Alice in the rearview, looking for guidance, but Alice only smirked and turned the corner. I turned back to the blonde. She was looking at the collar around my neck and she seemed excited by it. I shrugged and nodded.

"You could say that," I said.

She chuckled, blushing, and dipped her voice a little lower. "Is it true you have a vibrator in you right now? Cuz I didn't believe her, I mean…"

Oh god.

Alice told her?

Even worse was the reminder. I had managed to put it out of my mind until it was just a drone in the background but now it seemed to flare up again, sending a hot wave of lust and humiliation over my body. How could Alice tell her? Did she really have such zero respect for me?

I shot a wild glance at Alice in the rearview and Alice smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" Alice suggested to Tanya.

Tanya grinned. "What do you mean?"

"Stick your hand up her skirt and see for yourself," Alice said. "The poor thing could use some relief. Go ahead, she's not wearing any panties."

Tanya turned to me, still grinning, her eyes bright with scandal. I didn't move, just glared at her. She could tell I was doing all this a little grudgingly but she didn't seem to care. She put a hand on my leg, watching my face, and then she slipped her fingers between my thighs.

Oh god.

My entire body quivered. Her fingers pressed up against the slick folds of my pussy and the hint of friction was maddening. I wanted more. So much more. I was going crazy. I needed to be touched, licked, fucked. I needed it so bad I was about to cry.

"Wow," she said, grinning. "You really do, don't you?"

I moaned and looked at her and she seemed to like the moan. She was smiling and feeling me up under my dress, toying with my wetness, prodding at my folds, exploring my lack of panties and that curious hum deep inside me. I was staring at her helplessly, desperate for more. Her eyes flickered at my lips and—

I grabbed her face and kissed her.

She moaned into my mouth and responded right away, opening her mouth to let my tongue in. Her fingers began stroking my entrance even harder, pushing me closer to the orgasm that had been tormenting me all night. The kiss turned desperate until I was practically swallowing her tongue. I got the feeling she had done this before and the feeling was confirmed as I yanked down the shoulder strap of my dress and she instantly swooped down to suck the exposed nipple.

I groaned and held her head there, my eyes rolling and swivelling to the rearview. Alice had been watching us makeout, smiling, and the look in her eyes gave me an extra rush of horniness. If she wanted me to come, fine, I would. The blonde was pinching my clit by now and my moans were even louder than the drum of rain on the roof of the car. The windows were glazed over with rainwater. My eyes were glazed over as well and I kept them on the rearview. On Alice's. I could feel the vibrator inside me and I could feel the fingers twisting my clit and I could feel the lips sucking on my nipple and yet it was Alice's eyes which seemed to be fucking me the hardest. I stared at them, at those dark and penetrating orbs, and let them watch me. The orgasm was coming and I made sure to keep us completely connected as my breaths rose and rose into a glorious climax.

Afterwards I smiled and laughed, because it was funny.

Alice was right; the blonde really was just another toy.

—

It was a long night. The blonde was shockingly into it. You wouldn't have assumed it just to look at her but she really was a bonafide freak.

I had no idea how much experience she had with other women but she did seem to have a taste for pussy. At first we were only fooling around on the bed and then suddenly she was saying she wanted to eat me out. Alice let her and then she ate Alice as well and then Alice fucked her from behind with a strapon while she ate me out a second time.

It wasn't the most romantic conclusion to our first real date but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't pretty awesome.

She giggled through the whole experience and afterwards she asked if she could use the shower. Alice and I loitered in the bed, petting each other, kissing, looking forward to when we could be alone again. The blonde had taken her clothes into the bathroom and when she came out she was wearing her dress and fastening her hoop earrings. Her makeup was gone and she didn't look quite so gorgeous anymore.

Alice and I stopped making out for a moment, as if to say goodnight. She smiled at us, as if she thought we were really hot, and grabbed up her purse from the dresser.

"God, I can't believe I just did all that," she was saying. "My fiancé would freak if he ever found out."

She said it with a little giggle, like a true bimbo, and I gave a small laugh just to let her know I wasn't judging. Not out loud, at least.

Alice smiled and got out the bed, naked, and approached her. The blonde smiled at her nakedness, as if it kind of turned her on. Alice put her hands at the other woman's hips.

"Are you sure you want to leave already?" she asked sultrily. "Because there's still one last thing I'd love to do to you."

The blonde actually seemed interested. She glanced at a spot on the wall, as if there was an invisible clock there, and said:

"Gosh, I don't know, I'm kind of exhausted, and—_ahh_!"

Alice grabbed her and bit into her neck.

The woman screamed and I sat up in the bed. Even I was shocked. The covers had fallen into my lap, exposing my tits, and my nipples went hard as I watched the blonde buckle in Alice's grip as Alice growled into her neck and sucked her blood. The woman tried to struggle away, whimpering, but Alice didn't let go until she was done. She sucked at wound long and hard, but not long enough to risk her life, and then stopped abruptly and threw the woman away.

The woman stumbled backwards and tripped in her heels, clutching her neck with blood on her fingers, staring up at Alice in terror.

"You… You…"

Alice smiled with blood on her lips like red lipstick and said:

"Weren't you leaving?"

The woman stumbled to her feet, angry and crying. I couldn't blame her, the poor thing had just been violently assaulted after sex.

"Give me my purse, you fucking psycho," she demanded.

The purse was sitting at Alice's feet. The woman had dropped it when Alice had bitten her. Alice snorted and kicked the purse forward like a soccer pass.

"Take it and go, slut," she said. "We're done with you now."

The woman snatched up the purse and spun out the room.

I looked at Alice. Then I looked at the empty doorway. I didn't know what to do but after a second I got out of the bed and followed the woman out, just to make sure she didn't trash the place or kick the cat on her way out or anything. She didn't, but she did leave the front door open, which was careless at the least. I closed it and went back to the bedroom.

Alice had had gotten back into the bed and she was kneeling there, naked, waiting for me, licking her lips for the last traces of blood.

"Truth be told," she said, "she wasn't very tasty at all. Certainly nothing like you."

I climbed into the bed and into her arms.

"Still," she went on, "it's nice to have variety. Would you not agree, my precious Bella?"

I smiled. She had taught me a lesson tonight and I think I had learned it. I kissed her, once, twice, and put my arms around her neck.

"I'm satisfied just being yours," I said. "But, of course, I'll do anything to please you."

Alice looked into my eyes for a moment, as if deciding if that was the right answer. Then she smiled and kissed me. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her tighter, and added silently to myself:

_As long as I'm the one who gets to stay._

—


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews and the well-wishing, that's really sweet. The plot begins to pick up a little in this chapter, so I hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 12:

—

"Oh god," I moaned. "Oh fuck. Mmm…"

I winced in pleasure, eyes closed, poised there on my hands and knees with my ass in the air like a cat in heat. Alice was behind me, holding my hips, and the strapon was going in and out, in and out, slowly and methodically. My vagina tightened on each penetration, my body gently rocking back and forth like something adrift, my ass preened upwards, my breasts swaying on my chest.

"I love fucking you like this," Alice said.

I smiled with my eyes closed. "Like a dog?"

"Like a bitch."

"Oh yeah," I said, grinning and pushing back with my hips, pushing back onto the strapon. "I'm your bitch, baby. I'm your bitch so much. I'm nothing but—ah!"

She gave me an extra hard thrust, her fingers digging into my hips, and a spike of excitement jolted directly into my chest. I laughed, my lower parts tightening in a delicious spasm, and my eyes fluttered open.

The room was lit only by the bedside lamp and the first thing I saw was Missy on the sideboard. She was sitting there like an ornament and watching us with a cool cat-like indifference, her tail twitching with each thrust she observed going into me. I smiled at her and pushed back into the strapon, as if to make her jealous. We were both pets, Missy and I, but she could never offer to a mistress what I could.

I moaned and closed my eyes again, moving my ass in rhythm with the thrusts, back and forth, back and forth. Alice could hear the rising excitement in my breaths and she knew exactly when to go faster, harder, firmer.

"Mmm," I groaned, closer now, so close. "Keep going, Alice. Keep going. Yes. Yes…!"

But my climax was halted by Alice's phone.

It was on the nightstand. She had a generic ringtone, nothing unique, but it still took me by surprise because I rarely heard it. Not an especially sociable woman, my mistress.

The noise surprised Missy, too. She jumped slightly and looked over in alarm, crouched on her elbows. Then she hopped down and left the room, just in case the phone was actually an IED.

Alice paused with the strapon and said:

"Hand me the phone."

This actually distressed me. Because I was really horny and I really wanted the strapon to keep moving. It just felt so good, the way she was fucking me, and I really didn't want it to stop, and the phone was so far away that—

"Now," she growled, digging her fingernails into my hips.

I nodded quickly, chiding myself for making my mistress ask twice, and crawled over to the nightstand to fetch the phone. The strapon slid out of me and I almost cried. What could be so important? Who was even calling her? I handed her the phone and quickly got back on my hands and knees, wagging my ass impatiently, and a moment later the strapon came sliding back in.

Ahhh…

A smile spread over my face and my eyes fell closed as my hips resumed the rhythm all on their own. My pussy had only slightly cooled and it began to feel good again almost instantly.

"Mmm," I moaned. "Yeah. That's so good. Keep going. Who was it on the phone, anyway?"

"It's Victoria," she said.

My ass froze.

Victoria?

I had almost forgotten about her but now the memories came flooding back, along with the guilt and shame. It felt worse than when the strapon slid out.

I glanced once over my shoulder, just to check, and I was surprised that she had put the phone to her ear.

"Victoria, hi," she said, her voice dripping with pleasantness. "I just got your text, how are you?"

She smiled at me while I was looking over my shoulder and I turned to face front again, no idea what her eerie behaviour implied. I started moving my hips into her thrusts again, cautious now, listening, even my vagina circumspect in its tentative squeezes on the black plastic shaft.

"Yeah, it's nice to hear from you too, Vicky," Alice went on. "I haven't been around much lately, have I? I've been devoting a lot of time to Bella. Making her my bitch, so to speak."

She gave my pussy a quick, savage, little thrust.

My heart gave another jolt although it was mostly fear this time. Was she pissed at me again? I thought we had settled this? But the strapon was making it hard to think and in the end I just winced and continued to move my hips, rocking back and forth into her thrusts.

"Yeah, Bella's fine," Alice was saying into the phone. "But why do you ask about her? I wasn't aware the two of you had ever spoken."

She was obviously pretending she didn't know Victoria and I had slept together.

But why?

"Oh," Alice said. "You saw her at the bar that time? She hadn't mentioned."

She went silent for a moment, listening, humping at me with the strapon, in and out, in and out. My face was heating up under the relentless friction and I was getting close to climax again, eyes squeezed shut, vagina squeezing on the strapon.

Alice chuckled gaily at something she heard on the phone. "Yeah, that sounds like Bella. She was really shy that night. Hey, listen, why don't the three of us get together tonight?"

My eyes shot open.

What the hell was she saying?

"Sure," she went on. "It'll be fun. We'll meet at the bar and do something afterwards. Hold on, let me ask Bella quickly. Bella, what do you think? Do you want to get together with Victoria tonight?"

I didn't answer. I didn't look back. A cold feeling crawled across my spine like a spider and my skin was tingling.

And she was still fucking me.

Alice snorted at my silence and spoke cheerfully into the phone. "She said she'd love to," she told Victoria. "We'll meet you at the bar in about half an hour, alright? Yup. Okay, see you soon. Bye, Vicky."

She disconnected the call and tossed the phone onto the mattress.

"Stupid cunt," she said coldly.

I started to look over my shoulder tentatively, as if to check if she was okay, but she pushed me off the strapon as if I was something disgusting and shoved me away.

"Get off me," she muttered. "I'm not in the mood to fuck you anymore."

Frowning, I gathered myself up. Although I guess I kind of deserved it. It had been almost a month since it happened, but I did cheat on her. I thought we had moved passed it, though? I mean, it's not like she was completely blameless either.

Alice had gotten off the bed and she was about to head into the bathroom when I called her back.

"Alice," I said.

She stopped, which was a good sign. She turned to me, arms folded under her perfect breasts, eyes slightly narrowed. The strapon was poking up from her pelvis and I was still throbbing between my legs, but now wasn't the time for that. Even if she wasn't pissed, the phone call had ruined it. I didn't want sex, I just didn't want her mad at me. I was sitting there with my hands in my lap, sad and submissive, and after a moment I gave an apologetic shrug of one shoulder.

"I mean, you do forgive me, right?" I asked. "For what I did? I mean, you understand I was confused at the time. It wasn't like now. You know I'd never do anything like that ever again. Right?"

My words seem to soften her up a little, not to mention I was sitting there all naked and submissive with a sexy—and sincere—pout on my face.

She looked at me for a moment, eyes flickering over my breasts, before she came over and took my face in her hands. She looked into my eyes, as if it helped her calm down, and then she smiled.

"I know," she said. "Don't worry, it's not you I'm mad at."

I smiled back, thanking her with my eyes, and she lifted my face into a kiss.

I moaned happily, wrapping my arms around her neck. There was still a distant throb between my legs, and I would've been happy to pull her into the bed and get that strapon back inside me, but I decided to leave it up to her.

Unfortunately, she had other ideas. She broke the kiss, smiled, and began unbuckling the strapon.

"Now hurry up and get in the shower," she said. "Vicky's waiting for us."

I frowned and opened my mouth to object or inquire or even just to express confusion over what the hell she was talking about, but she just grinned, tossed the strapon aside, and hustled into the bathroom, expecting me to follow.

I sat there in the bed for a minute.

Was she serious?

We were actually going to meet her?

It turned out she really was serious, and soon I found myself showered and clad in my traditional slave leathers, corset and collar, black leather thong with the zip in the front. Alice herself wore diamond earrings and a tight black dress, sleek and stylish. A pair black spike heels completed the ensemble and accentuated the hell out of her sexy little ass. With a bit of makeup and bit of perfume, we were ready to go hang out with the woman I'd cheated on my mistress with.

My pussy still felt half-destroyed from our session with the strapon, but the lingering horniness was soon driven away by the gnawing anxiety. I hadn't asked many questions about what was going on because part of me didn't even want to know. Alice obviously had something planned and I didn't think it was a friendly round of drinks. I remembered how pissed she was at me back then after I finally came home. Not only did she actually try to throw me out, she only took me back after punishing my pussy with the roughest fuck I'd ever experienced. If she was that pissed at me, despite my excuses, how pissed would she be at the woman who actually seduced me?

Alice drove us to the bar and once again I surrendered my coat to the female bouncer, Leah, who gave me a smile and helped herself to a leer of my leather-clad body.

"Nice to see you again," she said. "Glad you girls patched things up."

I smiled back and stood with my bare breasts and a great deal more confidence than I had a month ago. I had changed a lot lately.

The bouncer turned back to Alice. "Actually, it's good you came by, I wanted to tell you – Sulpicia's back in town. She's been asking about you."

Alice stiffened. It was hardly noticeable, but I had become well-attuned to my mistresses moods, and I could see the tightening of her eyes and the subtle set to her lips.

But why?

Who's Sulpicia?

"Is she here now?" Alice asked, her voice a quiet chill only barely audible over the music.

The bouncer shook her head. "Nah, you know she's too refined for a place like this. She's probably chilling in a mansion on a hill somewhere. I never even saw her, it was just those creepy blondes who came by."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks," she said. Then she smiled. "You're a good friend, Leah. Come find us when you're on a break. I'll let you fuck Bella quickly."

I raised my eyebrows at them.

Oh really?

The bouncer grinned at me and my tits. "I'm working all night," she said, "but I'll take you up on that sometime. Have fun tonight, alright? Catch you later."

Alice smiled, took my arm, and led me into the bar.

I rolled my eyes, but to be honest, I was actually a little disappointed. As long as it would've been Alice's order, I wouldn't have minded being prostituted out to her friends. The bouncer was hot and of course I was always eager to please my mistress. But oh well. Another time, perhaps. Alice and I had a long time yet to come to enjoy those kinds of debaucheries. Maybe even eternity. I'd been thinking about it more and more lately and sometimes I really did believe that eternal servitude to my beloved mistress would suit me just fine.

The club was much the same as I remembered it. Blood red neon with a pulsing dancetrack throbbing over the floor where slaves in leather were abused in rhythm by mistresses with leashes and sharp teeth, strippers on stage circling poles in heeled sandals, waitresses patrolling the tables with blood on their necks and blood on their exposed breasts, the air rank and almost acidic with perfume and alcohol.

Nice place.

Victoria was waiting for us at the bar, wrapped in a red dress that hardly covered her ass. I felt a twinge of guilt as soon as I saw her and a twinge of something else as well. Because it really had been fun, that night. I couldn't deny it. I had even kind of liked her and she had even given me her number. Things would've been a lot different if Alice had never taken me back. But all that had happened back when I was upset at my abusive mistress and unsure of my status as a lowly sex slave. These days, I was quite comfortable with the abuse and sexual service.

She greeted us as if we were all old friends although I could tell she wasn't sure how much Alice knew. Alice greeted her back with equal cheerfulness and I just smiled and avoided her eyes.

Alice got me a drink at the back, a champagne cocktail, and soon the three of us found a booth where we could chat and pretend to be friends. It was actually a little scary, the way Alice was acting. I kept an eye on her, and I noticed how cold her smile would become whenever the other woman's eyes left her face and how it would warm up again the instant her eyes came back. Victoria had seemed slightly suspicious to begin with but it didn't take long for Alice to set her at ease with her impeccable acting.

She even went as far as sharing me, which took me by surprise. I trusted her, however, and didn't offer a meep of objection. Victoria's eyes lit up slightly when Alice offered and she even tried to decline once or twice, still slightly suspicious at that point, but Alice assured her that I was simply too delicious not to be shared and Victoria conceded that I did smell delectable.

Throughout all this, I hardly said a word, and soon I was being passed between them like a joint, pulled from lap to lap as they shared the same bite in my neck, moaning and groping my body as they sipped at my blood like a fine wine. Alice had taken off my collar and it was sitting on the table beside my empty glass. It felt weird to be molested by the woman I'd cheated with right in front of the woman I cheated on, but it was kind of hot too, so I let myself enjoy the shame and depravity and the hands squeezing my tits and my ass, the lips on the flesh of my neck, the tongues licking at the blood there, straddling their laps and flinging my hair back as they discussed how delicious I was.

Victoria's hand was groping my ass and I was holding it there, leaning into her bite slightly. I was getting a little light headed from the blood loss but it was nothing dangerous just yet. The flow of blood had already began to slow.

"Mmm," moaned the redhead as she licked up the last of it. "You're one lucky woman, Alice. She's so fucking delicious."

Abandoning the bite, she put her lips on my mouth instead, kissing me deeply with her tongue. I tongued her back, assuming I was supposed to—I was slightly mindless by now—until I felt Alice tug me away.

"I'm glad you like her," Alice said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders possessively. "We should do this more often."

"Totally," Victoria agreed. "Speaking of which, when are we getting out of here? We could have more fun in bed than we could have here, if you know what I mean."

She said that last part with a grin, mostly toward me, and even slipped a hand between my thighs for a suggestive caress. It turned me on and made me feel even more guilty. Why the hell is she so interested in _me_? It wouldn't be so bad if she was mostly interested in Alice instead.

Alice was already sliding out of the booth. She seemed unperturbed and she was even smiling, as if everything was going exactly the way she wanted.

"I'll speak to the matron and find out which rooms are free," she said. "Hopefully the dungeon is unoccupied. It's been too long since I've had you helpless, don't you think so Vicky?"

Victoria didn't seem quite as eager and I remembered how she told me she was never that into BDSM. "Why don't we just go back to my place?" she suggested. "Or yours? I mean, I'm cool with handcuffs and stuff, but a whole dungeon? It's just too elaborate, it's stupid."

"Afraid of a little bondage, Vicky?"

Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes, sharing a look with me as if she thought I probably agreed with her. But I didn't. I wasn't that same woman she seduced a month ago.

"Fine, fine," she said to Alice, and then she smirked. "You better make it worth it, though."

Alice smirked, the corner of her mouth moving just slightly upwards. She placed a palm on the table and leaned very deliberately to level her smoky eyes at Victoria.

"Don't worry, Vicky," she said. "I'm going to absolutely punish you."

Then she rose, turned, and sauntered off toward the bar.

I gulped.

Um, was it just me, or was there some kind of veiled threat in there? I couldn't be sure, but the redhead didn't seem to notice, she just sighed again and turned to me, placing an arm around my shoulders. It was a little awkward but I didn't show it. Alice had ordered me to be a slut and I certainly didn't want to mess up anything she had planned by acting suspicious.

So I smiled at her and played the part. Her other hand was still between my thighs and she gave the area beside my pussy a smooth caress, gazing into my eyes sexily.

"Hey there," she said, a sultry whisper over the pulsing music. "Alone at last, hm?"

I chuckled once and didn't reply, squirming slightly. I was actually wet by now, after all this teasing and sucking and touching. It was almost as bad as that time when Alice took me on a date with a vibrator in me all night.

Victoria gave a chuckle as well and continued to pet the inside of my thigh.

"It's really good to see you," she went on. "I'm glad you never told Alice about us. It would've been complicated. She hates to share unless it's on her own terms. She would've killed me if she knew I touched you without her permission."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if…"

I trailed off, shrugging, blushing. She probably assumed I was shy and the shyness seem to turn her on. She smiled sexily and with that sexy smile she took the opportunity to unzip the front of my thong.

I shivered.

It was probably wrong of me, and weak, but I opened my legs a little. Fuck it. Alice was the one who bought me here and started pimping me out to her friends. What the fuck else was I supposed to do?

Victoria responded by slipping two of her fingers inside me. Not deeply, just enough to tease me. It felt good. I breathed in and gave them a squeeze to let her know. She smiled.

"I'm kind of surprised you went back to her, though," she said. "I thought you weren't really into the whole BDSM thing?"

"I don't know," I said. "It kind of just happened."

She nodded and pushed the fingers in a little deeper. I was gazing into her eyes, letting the lust roll through me. She touched her lips to mine, once, twice, surprisingly tender. My eyes closed and opened. She kissed me once more and began pumping the fingers softly.

"To be honest, I'm disappointed you never called," she said. "I thought we had a lot of fun together?"

"We did, I just…"

Again, I trailed off, not knowing what to say. My mind was a little glazed at the moment, and in all honesty, I was kind of caught off guard. I mean, she really was kind of sweet, the way she was saying nice things and finger-fucking me like that.

I moaned softly. Her lips were close and I had a strange impulse to kiss them but I didn't. She was watching my face, watching the confusion that was budding in my lust glazed eyes, and then she smiled, still pumping her fingers.

"I'm still available, you know," she said. "And I still really like you. So if things don't work out with Alice, make sure you call me first thing, okay? You still got my number?"

"Sure," I lied.

In truth, I had thrown it out the next morning, although I might've held onto it if I knew she liked me enough to still be thinking about me a month later.

She smiled and gave a sharp thrust of her fingers, shoving them in to the knuckle, making me quiver and moan. She lifted her other hand and stroked the hair away from my flushed face.

"Mmm," she murmured, gazing at me, fingering me. "You're so fucking beautiful."

I kissed her.

I'm so weak.

But oh well, it wasn't my fault. I was drunk and horny and I had permission, so what the fuck else was I supposed to do when a sexy bitch with red hair and big boobs looks into my eyes romantically and tells me I'm beautiful while pumping her fingers in and out of my vagina?

I moaned and let myself melt into it, not really caring since it obviously didn't mean anything. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Alice and afterwards I would be going right back home – with Alice.

It only lasted a minute or two before Alice came back and it was me who broke apart. Victoria removed her fingers from my pussy—I still hadn't come—and slipped them into her mouth like a lollipop while looking at Alice. The display was perhaps to make Alice a little jealous but Alice only smiled.

"One of the dungeons is free," she said. "Let's go."

Victoria sighed and gave me another eye roll.

I smiled but I felt kind of sorry for her. She really seemed to believe we shared some kind of secret but in reality it was Alice and I with the secret:

Alice knew.

The dungeon was downstairs, underground. The walls and floor were raw stone and the door was heavy oak that clanged shut behind us, completely silencing the music from the club. There were no lights or windows, only four candle stands in each corner, each lit with four candles that cast a medieval glow over the interior. I had never been in a place like this and I was surprised that it didn't intimidate me at all. I was even really excited. I guess my mistress had trained me well.

There was a heavy oak closet in the corner—almost like a locker in a locker room—where Alice and Victoria took off their dresses and hung them up. I took off my leather, peeling it all away from my horny body. I didn't know what Alice had planned, I just hoped it involved an orgasm or two. I watched them both lower their lace underwear—Alice in black, Victoria in red—and their long white legs were so gorgeous they actually made my heart ache with want. Victoria tossed her hair over her shoulder and my eyes lingered over her big white boobs.

So.

Fucking.

Hot.

To be perfectly honest, she was even hotter than Alice. But it felt wrong to admit that so I pushed the thought away.

Besides, nothing could beat Alice's perky little ass.

In any case, the three of us were soon entirely naked aside from our tall spike heels. Kinky. Alice was already giving orders. There were chains in the floor and chains in the ceiling. Victoria sighed a little, as if the whole thing was just a little too childish for her, but I went along willingly, even eagerly, smiling as the cold steel closed around my wrists and ankles, my pussy throbbing with anticipation of all the things it would be helpless to resist.

Soon we were both completely restrained, each with our arms in the air and feet spread apart, the chains as taut as our bodies, facing each other in this dim dungeon like condemned lovers sentenced to stand witness to each other's punishment. I thought she looked really hot in her chains and I let my eyes roam over her body, over her shoulders and breasts, the fork of her legs as they angled down to her red leather heels with those iron bracelets around her slim white ankles. I hoped I looked just as hot.

Alice was back at the closet, looking for something inside, and Victoria tugged on her chains idly, making them rattle.

"You're such a freak when it comes to bondage Alice," she said. "Why don't we chain _you_ up for a change, I bet that would be really fun."

Alice snorted once without replying.

"Aww, come on," Victoria went on, "it's not like you've never been a sub before. Speaking of which, I heard Sulpicia's back in town. You'd better watch out. I heard she was asking about you."

I frowned at that.

Sub?

Alice?

"Leah already told me," Alice said. "So did the matron and the bartender and one of the dancers. I can take care of myself."

What the hell were they talking about?

I glanced at Alice but all I could see was Alice's back, slim and white, tapering into her tiny waist before flaring into her round little hips, naked but for her heels and the buckles of the strapon she was already wearing. She had found two ball gags in the closet and now she bought them over to Victoria and I.

"I'm just saying," Victoria said.

"Hmph," Alice said, and now that the other woman was in chains her overly friendly demeanour finally appeared to be slipping. "I think we've had enough talking."

She then put the ball gag into Victoria's mouth and buckled it around her head.

My own mouth was free, and there were a few questions I was curious about—like who the hell is this Sulpicia person—but I said nothing as Alice came over and gagged me as well. I opened my mouth obediently, nice and wide, and she looked into my eyes as she did it. There was something sinister in them, and in her smile, and it gave me small shiver of fear.

But it wasn't me I was worried about.

My eyes moved over her shoulder to Victoria and I had to wonder exactly what Alice was going to do to her.

"Now," Alice said, sauntering over to where there was a rack of toys on the wall. "What am I going to do with the two of you, hm?"

She perused the rack, making her decision carefully, and I waited to see what she would select. In the dim candlelight I could see all kinds of whips in different lengths and thicknesses along with quirts and paddles of various sizes.

I was kind of hoping for a paddle—I had learnt to love the sound and the sting of things slapping against my ass—but it was a nice long whip that Alice chose. She turned with it and let it uncoil in the candlelight, the black leather trailing on the ground.

Victoria groaned into her gag.

Alice smiled and cracked the whip, once, a loud snapping sound that echoed off the stone walls and made me shiver.

"What's wrong, Vicky?" Alice asked with mock concern. "You don't object to a little pain, do you?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, seemingly determined to make an issue of how silly this all was.

Me, I giggled into the gag and shook my breasts fetchingly, rattling the chains to get her attention.

Alice smiled at me. "Something to say, Bella? What's the matter? Would you like to be whipped? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

I nodded eagerly, my eyes dancing. The whip in her hand was long enough to trail over half it's length across the stones and I knew exactly how badly it would going to hurt.

But Alice only smiled.

"Oh, Bella," she said. "So eager to please, aren't you? But that's alright. I'll take care of you later. For now I think it's Vicky who deserves to be punished. We have outstanding grievances, do we not Victoria?"

Victoria frowned slightly.

Even I kind of froze.

There was something in Alice's voice. She was looking at Victoria and she was still smiling but it wasn't the same friendly smile she had worn all night. This was the kind of smile a spider would smile when it finds something in its web. Alice tilted her head and said:

"You really are a stupid fucking whore, aren't you?"

Victoria blinked. Her eyes were changing. Before they had been indifferent and mildly peevish. Now there was a fear growing in them.

I swallowed behind my gag.

I was getting scared too.

Alice snorted and began moving behind Victoria, heels clicking, echoing, circling her prey like a predator.

"What's the matter, Vicky? Did you think I didn't know? Did you think Bella would not tell me?"

Victoria's eyes snapped up to mine.

The look of hurt and betrayal in them made me wilt inside, even if Alice was lying just a little. I hadn't actually told Alice, Alice had already known. But I guess that didn't matter. Alice had used me to lure Victoria into this dungeon and into those chains, and I had gone along with it. And even though I hardly even knew the woman, I still felt really guilty.

Alice was behind her by now and she leaned slightly to whisper into Victoria's ear.

"You touched Bella without my permission," she said. "Now it's time for you to receive your punishment."

Victoria made a muffled sound of panic as Alice unravelled the whip and backed up slightly. I almost tried to say something too, but I didn't. Victoria was shaking her head, trying in vain to look over her shoulder, and—

_Crack!_

Alice lashed the whip at full velocity across Victoria's back. Victoria screamed into the gag, the chains rattling from how her whole body flinched under the pain. Her boobs jiggled like jello moulds and the sight gave me a sick surge of excitement. It shouldn't turn me on, it shouldn't, it shouldn't, but—

_Crack!_

She screamed again, louder, twisting in the chains like a shackled demon.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Victoria screamed again and again, her boobs bouncing all over the place as she tried to thrash out of the chains. I was getting more turned on with each lash but she looked like she was in so much pain that I actually screamed into the gag for Alice to stop.

Alice did stop but only for a second to smile past her at me.

"Oh, Bella, don't be scared," she said. "This punishment is for Victoria only. You've already received yours. Just watch, okay? Watch and see what happens to anybody who touches you without my permission."

Victoria sobbed into her gag, it sounded almost like an apology, and—

_Crack!_

Another scream that trailed off into a wracking sob. She was crying by now and I decided to keep quiet and watch, morbidly fascinated. I'd never seen pain on any woman other than myself and I was beginning to see why Alice liked it so much.

It was hot.

Something about the helplessness, the weakness, the jiggle in her boobs and twisting of her heels as she struggled to get free, the sounds of her cries and screams, the steady—

_Crack!_

—of the whip.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

It was mesmerising and I couldn't stop watching. I wanted Alice to hurt her. Punish her for touching me without permission. Because I belonged to Alice. Even back then. Victoria deserved this. I was just a slave, just an object, no real will of my own. It was Victoria who touched me.

It continued for a long time until the screams turned to whimpers and Victoria could hardly stand. One of her heels splayed sideways, breaking the strap and causing the shoe to come off. Alice laughed and whipped her again and whipped her a few more times.

Finally she decided to take a break for a moment, lowering the whip and leaving her to sag in her chains and sob quietly. There were drops of blood on the stones behind Victoria and there were drops of blood freckled across Alice's naked body. The end of the whip glistened in the candlelight with wet blood like oil.

My pussy was throbbing softly and I was still watching in fascination. Alice put a finger in her mouth, sucking a stray drop of blood, and came around to Victoria's front.

"Mm," she said. "You look sexy like that, Victoria."

Victoria lifted her gagged face and glared at Alice defiantly.

Alice lifted the whip and lashed it across Victoria's face.

Victoria gasped and twisted her face aside, a long red gash opening up across her cheek. I almost giggled into my gag. Alice's dominance was really turning me on.

"Don't glare at me, you stupid slut," Alice said, and then she went over and slapped Victoria across the face with her bare hand. "Do you think I'm playing? Is that what you think? You think this is supposed to be sexy?"

Alice kept slapping her, smudging the blood across her face. Victoria was trying to turn her face away but Alice took a fistful of her hair and forced her to look at her. Victoria's eyes opened grudgingly and looked at Alice. Alice's voice came out in a low growl.

"You violated _my_ Bella," she said. "Now I'm going to violate _you_."

With that, she dropped the whip, went around behind her, and rammed the strapon into her ass.

Victoria screamed.

Alice only shoved it in deeper.

"Right in your ass," she said. "Just like an animal."

Victoria sobbed and started thrashing about again but there was nowhere to go. I watched, breathless. Victoria's boobs were swinging everywhere and Alice had started fucking her. Blood from the gash in her face had run down over her neck and over one of her breasts.

"How does that feel, Vicky? It's frustrating, isn't it? To be fucked against your will. Helpless. Infuriated. This is how I felt when you fucked Bella."

Alice buried the strapon inside her and leaned to Victoria's ear.

"You fucked her against my will," she growled, "and make no mistake – her body belongs to me just the same as your whorish holes belong to you."

Victoria sobbed but Alice didn't listen, she just fucked her and fucked her and kept fucking her.

Until Victoria finally quit struggling. Once she started to sag and stop resisting, Alice finally pulled the strapon out. She came around to Victoria's front to check her face but Victoria wouldn't look at her.

"Well," Alice said. "I think you've learnt your lesson. Haven't you, Victoria?"

Victoria didn't reply, she just kept looking at the stones.

Alice smiled and turned to me.

"There's only one more thing we must demonstrate to her," she said.

I felt a jolt in my heart, wondering what she was going to do to me. She said she wasn't going to punish me, but I was prepared for it if she changed her mind. I knew I would accept it more gracefully than Victoria had.

But Alice didn't punish me, she simply came around behind me and nudged the tip of the strapon at my lower body.

I smiled into the gag.

She wanted to fuck me.

This was agreeable to me, of course, and I quickly lifted my hips a little so that she could access my pussy. The chains didn't give much slack, but there was enough to bend a little. Her hands were at my hips and she gave me a tender pat as she slid the strapon into my wet vagina.

I moaned.

"Good girl," she said, patting me, fucking me. "Lift your hips just a little more, Bella. Yes, just like that. Good girl. I want you to show Victoria who you belong to. I want you look in her eyes as you come. So she can see exactly what you are. _Mine._"

Victoria looked up, her eyes stained with runny mascara.

I moaned into my gag and let her watch. I still felt a little guilty for causing all this, but I was beyond caring. The strapon felt so good and I just didn't care. Fuck it. I know I'm a bad person. Depraved slut. I didn't give a fuck.

I just wanted to come.

It was getting closer and closer, making me moan and move my hips. Alice was fucking me harder by now, making my boobs jiggle and the chains rattle, thrusting the strapon in and out, in and out. Victoria was watching me and I kept my lust filled gaze on hers, mocking, gloating, exulted in orgasm until finally my eyes rolled up in my head and my vagina spasmed on the strapon.

Finally.

I sagged in the chains, spent, satisfied, waves of pleasure ebbing through my body. Alice took the strapon out and gave my ass a final pat.

"Good girl," she said.

Alice was coming around to my front and I realized she was unlocking my chains. I was still a little dazed and my legs were so weak that I flopped to her feet as soon as I was free. She had taken off the strapon and I was eyelevel with her pelvis.

I clawed at the gag until I got it off and then I gripped her hips and pressed my mouth to her pussy.

Alice chuckled as I started eating her out.

"Such a precious little thing," she said, petting my hair. "I grow more fond of you daily."

I moaned and kissed her harder, relishing her warm wetness. She was already really horny and it didn't take long for her to come.

She came with a low intake of breath, almost a hiss, and patted my head.

Then she turned to Victoria.

"Now," she said. "Victoria."

She reached behind the other woman's head and unbuckled the gag. The gag clattered to the stones. Victoria closed her mouth and looked away. She sniffed, her face wet and beaten.

Alice still had the strapon in her hands and she was holding it like a baton or nightstick, tapping the shaft into her palm while regarding the shackled woman like a prison warden.

"Look at me," she said.

Victoria looked at her sullenly with only traces of defiance. Alice smiled.

"You and I have a history together," she said. "I was the one who turned you into a vampire. At one point you were even a willing slave. I have pleasant memories of our time together. We parted on good terms. I'd hate for all that to be ruined over one little fight, wouldn't you?"

Victoria didn't answer. Alice went on.

"Therefore," she said, "I'm willing to forgive you if you're willing to ask for it. Will you?"

Victoria didn't reply for a minute. She looked at me where I was standing to the side, small and demure in the candlelight, hands clasped, feet together. I bit my lip, trying to apologize with my eyes. I never meant for any of this to happen.

But she only glared at me for a moment before turning the glare to Alice.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for touching Bella."

"Is that all?"

Victoria glared at her. Alice smiled.

"Tell me you're sorry for being such a vile, nasty, disgusting slut," she suggested.

Victoria visibly gritted her teeth. Even as bad as I felt I almost kind of grinned.

"I'm sorry for being such a slut," Victoria said.

"A vile, nasty, disgusting slut."

"A vile, nasty, disgusting slut."

Alice chuckled and patted Victoria's bloodstained cheek.

"That's better," she said.

Maybe the patronizing tone was just a little too much. But the redhead got brave. Her lip curled, her eyes burned, and—

She spat on Alice's face.

Alice didn't move. Neither did I. Finally Alice lifted a hand and wiped her face, looking at her fingers as if there might be a stain there. In her other hand she was still holding the strapon. Victoria was glaring at her and then suddenly Alice growled, lifted the strapon by the base, and began beating Victoria over the face with it.

Victoria took the beating in silence, only grunting occasionally. It was a pretty huge dildo, so there would've been quite a bit of heft in each blow. Victoria kept trying to turn her face away and with a sickening crack I realized her nose just broke. Alice kept going, beating her head, her shoulders, her head again, growling savagely with each blow. I watched, not really turned on anymore. I had seen enough, to be honest.

Finally she stopped. Victoria was sagging in the chains, half unconscious. Alice stood there heaving for a moment and then she dropped the strapon with a small thud on the stone.

Victoria didn't move even as Alice unlocked the chains. First the ankles, then the wrists. She slumped over and collapsed into the stones.

I gasped softly.

Her back was covered in gash marks from the whip. A myriad crosshatching of open wounds from her shoulderblades to her buttocks. The blood was still wet, bright red on her pale skin in the candlelight. She groaned and moved feebly against the cold stones. Alice looked at her for a moment in disgust and then she pushed her body over with a foot and planted a shoe on her chest. The spike of her heel dug into the soft mound of her breast and she groaned again.

"Listen to me," Alice said. "I don't want you to ever go near Bella again, do you understand? Never."

Victoria didn't answer.

Alice ground her heel deeper into her tit.

"Do you understand?" she repeated.

"Yes," Victoria rasped.

"Good," Alice said, and then she removed her foot and kicked the strapon toward her. "There, finish yourself off with that."

Victoria didn't reply, she just curled up and whimpered softly.

Alice went over to the oak closet. She took out Victoria's red dress and ripped it in half, leaving the shreds of material on the floor, and then she took her own dress and pulled it on quickly. No underwear. She grabbed my leathers, collecting it all into a little bundle, and then she turned and walked past Victoria.

Victoria hadn't moved.

I looked at her and looked at Alice. Alice turned back from the heavy oak door that led upstairs and smiled at me.

"Come, Bella," she said.

I nodded. I glanced once more at the redhead, feeling bad it came to this, and then I turned and hurried to my mistress's side.

—

It was a quiet drive home. I had a lot to think about but I couldn't really think at the moment. I was wrapped up in my coat, the silk lining soft and warm against my naked body, and all I could really think about was what a badass Alice was.

I mean, seriously.

It turned me on, to be honest. I couldn't believe she did all that just because she was pissed that someone had touched me. It was completely psychotic, of course, but it made me feel prized. I had no idea she valued me that much. From now on I would have to strive to be more worthy. Such a resolute mistress deserved only the most devoted of slaves.

From now on, I was going to be Hers.

Forever.

I actually decided it right then. No longer was this relationship just an experiment or just for fun. I had already decided a while ago that I was going to be serious but from now on it was more than serious. From now on it wasn't about weeks or months or even years. It was about devoting myself to her for the rest of eternity.

I was happy to have that settled in my mind and I giggled as she unlocked the front door to our apartment.

"I can't believe how badly you fucked her up," I said. "Am I really that precious to you, Alice?"

She swung the door open and turned to give me a kiss before going in. I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips to hers really tightly. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"You certainly are," she said.

"Oh god," I groaned, getting turned on all over again as we went inside. "I have to call you mistress more often. You're too lenient with me sometimes, Alice. We have to start being more serious about this, okay? You have to teach me how to worship you properly, because…"

I trailed off.

There were people in our apartment.

Alice and I had just walked in and the door had just swung closed behind us. I was standing just within the living room with my mouth open, holding my coat closed, staring at these people who had somehow came to be in our apartment. There were four of them, all female. Three of them were young and blonde, practically teenagers, and they were scattered about the room as if they were looking for something. The forth one was a grown woman, sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit up the side that draped to reveal her long white legs and her hair was long and black. Her dark eyes looked at me and smiled and then they moved slightly beside me.

Alice had come up next to me and her face had gone completely blank and bloodless.

"Ah, Alice," said the darkhaired woman, uncrossing her legs and rising gracefully to her feet. "You're home. You do remember me, don't you?"

Alice's mouth was open slightly. She closed it, swallowed, and opened it again.

"Of course I do," she said, and then she dipped a small, subdued, grudging curtsy, and added: "Mistress Sulpicia."

I blinked at them in confusion.

Mistress?

_Mistress?!_

—


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey, thanks for reviews, it's really awesome that some of you really love this thing. Here's the next chapter. Things will be spicing up soon, lol. Hope you like it. ;) **

—

Chapter 13:

—

I mean, seriously.

Mistress?

I looked at Alice. I looked at the woman. I suppose I should be more upset or violated at this apparent case of breaking and entering but our intruders carried themselves with such coolness and confidence that it was easy to assume they belonged here or had permission somehow.

Especially the woman with dark hair.

She was standing there in our living room like some kind of visiting queen, smiling slightly, gazing slightly down her nose. She was tall and stacked, with huge tits and wide hips, sinful and womanly. The fabric of her dress was pitch black and heavy looking like velvet. Her skin was pure white. Her lips were ravishing red and they were smiling at Alice.

"It's wonderful to see you again after all these years," she said. "You look as lovely as you ever were."

Alice frowned slightly. I did too.

Our reactions seemed to please our visitor and she turned to me with a bit of extra brightness in her red smile.

"And who's this?" she asked.

"This is Bella," Alice said, softly, guardedly, as if unsure how much to reveal. "She's…"

She trailed off. I looked at her. Truthfully, I would've loved to know exactly what I was to her—slave, lover, partner—but she didn't seem to know herself at the moment and the presence of the dark haired stranger wasn't helping.

It disconcerted me a little to see my mistress taken off her guard—my cool, confident, unflappable mistress—and I had a quick impulse to come to her aid somehow, to defend her. So I turned to the woman with dark hair, not intimidated in the least, and smiled.

"Alice is my mistress," I said, allowing the grip on my coat to slacken just a little in order to reveal the collar around my neck. "I belong to her."

The boldness of my little declaration seemed to stun everyone in the room.

Alice's mouth opened slightly. The trio of blondes all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me, all stationed in separate corners of the room. The woman with dark hair smiled and arched a perfect black eyebrow.

"Indeed? Well." She turned her smile to Alice. "Little Alice is a mistress again, is she? How charming. Why, not so long ago she was just a lowly little slut. Weren't you, Alice?"

Okay, now I was confused.

Was she, um…allowed to talk to Alice like that?

Alice didn't reply and she seemed to be trying hard not to rip the woman's throat out. I had no idea what the relationship between them was but I felt I should intervene somehow. I didn't like to see my mistress insulted. It didn't feel right.

But I didn't want to piss anyone off—the woman did have a faint air of danger about her—so I decided I should be as diplomatic as possible. Therefore, without offending anyone, I took my mistress's arm and drew her closer to me protectively while smiling at our visitor.

"Alice could never be lowly," I said.

I felt Alice stiffen at my touch and realized I might've done the wrong thing. The woman seemed to have been waiting for a reaction from Alice and she was surprised again that it was me who had spoken instead.

"My, my," she said, a hint of displeasure coming into her pale and beautiful face. "Is that how you speak to your superiors?" She snorted at me and turned to Alice. "You haven't trained her very well, have you Alice? I'm not surprised. You were always very uppity but it takes more than that to be a true mistress. Fancying yourself a mistress is quite laughable, really."

The trio of blondes snickered.

I looked at them, glaring, and for the first time I noticed how similar they were. They were each wearing black dresses that wrapped tightly around their nubile little bodies and they each wore their hair long and straight, a perfect pale platinum sheen like cornsilk. Three pairs of blue eyes were silently mocking me and after looking at them each in turn I realized from their identical faces that they were actually twins.

Or triplets.

Young, sexy, blonde triplets. All three of them wore a leather collar around their necks and the way they hovered about the older woman made me think they belonged to her the same way I belong to Alice. The realization caught me off-guard and made me feel a little inferior. I had always thought I was a fairly valuable kind of slave, beautiful, brunette, big boobed. But that seemed kind of shabby compared to a stable of identical blonde teenage triplets.

In any case, none of that really mattered right now. Alice was tugging her arm away from me and she seemed embarrassed and pissed off by what the other woman had said yet unable to do anything about it. I knew I had made a mistake by trying to defend her—thereby suggesting that she couldn't do it herself—but even as I realized that I immediately did it again.

"Wait a second," I said, losing my cool, "who the fuck do you think—"

"Shut up, Bella," Alice hissed at me.

My mouth was still open but there was a sense of urgency in the command that caused me to close it again as a shiver of fear went up my spine.

The room had gone deathly silent. None of the triplets were laughing now. Not even smiling. They glanced at their mistress, as if wondering idly if she was going to kill me, but the woman was only looking at me. I was getting confused again. I looked at Alice. She actually seemed a little scared and that scared me more than anything.

I mean, Alice was no chump. Alice was hardcore. Only tonight she had brutally beaten and raped one of her oldest friends as payback for touching me, not to mention her long standing inclination toward slapping, spanking, biting and other various forms of rough sex. Alice obviously had an evil streak, and yet here she was, quiet, intimidated, afraid to even speak.

I looked at the woman.

Who the hell was this bitch?

"Hm," said the woman, regarding me with mild interest. "She's quite unruly, isn't she? Beautiful…"

Her scarlet lips curved into a smile.

"…but unruly."

Alice didn't answer. I didn't either.

The woman looked at me for a moment more, openly desiring me right in front of my mistress, and then she sighed as if deciding to get over it.

"In any case," she went on, "I would like to speak alone." She turned to the trio of blondes and clapped her hands briefly like summoning a puppy. "Girls, why don't you take Bella here into another room so that I can be alone with Alice? Assuming of course that's okay with Bella's little mistress here. Hm, Alice? From one mistress to another. I wouldn't wish to demean your authority, heaven forbid."

I looked at Alice. Alice nodded. I tried to read her real feelings in her eyes but I couldn't see them. She seemed too preoccupied by the other woman to even care about what happened to me.

"Wonderful," said the woman. "Feel free to amuse yourselves, dearests. Alice and I might be a while."

The blondes were already moving toward me with wide smiles, one of them taking my arm, the others ushering me forward. But I didn't move. Before I went, I had to check with Alice, even if only to demonstrate that there was only one woman who could tell me what to do.

"Are you sure, Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me and seemed to appreciate the gesture. A ghost of a smile played over her mouth and she gave another small nod.

"Yes," she said. "Go."

I nodded as well. That little spark of confidence emboldened me. If this was what she wanted, it was okay. There was obviously some issue between her and our visitor and I would have to trust her to take care of it. Till then, I would help by distracting our other visitors.

So I turned to the triplets and let them sweep me away like a blonde tide.

They took me into the bedroom—which was probably just the first room we happened to stumble into—and they were already giggling and taking off their dresses. My coat was already gone, leaving me naked, and two arms wrapped around me from behind as a small nose buried itself into my neck and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm," a voice murmured. "You smell delicious."

Another one was in front of me and with a big grin she put her hands on my boobs and added: "Nice tits, too."

"Thanks," I said, before my mouth was captured in a kiss.

I was already getting majorly horny. I must have some kind of weakness for sex because it was quite shameful how instantly I could be switched on under such circumstances. I mean, sure, it was probably forgivable to allow oneself to be seduced by sexy teenage triplets, but it's not like I didn't have other things to worry about as well—like the fact that some woman purporting to be my mistress's mistress had broken into our apartment for some unknown reason.

But it was hard to think with a tongue in your mouth and three pairs of eager hands groping up your tits and ass, so I didn't bother. I just let myself get wet and soon they tossed me onto the bed.

I landed on the mattress, smiling, breasts bouncing, and watched them finish undressing. Two of them already had their dresses off and the third was pulling off her own right now. Underneath they wore nothing but black lace thongs and they were pushing them down along their slender legs, giggling, wriggling their hips, bending and letting the skimpy panties fall to their ankles before stepping out in their heels and tucking long blonde locks of hair behind their ears.

I opened my legs wide and started touching myself, rubbing my pussy with one hand and holding one of my boobs with the other. Why not? I seemed to be in the middle of a fantasy, anyway.

It was so surreal that they were actually triplets. I was staring at them now and they were truly identical, from the length of their legs to the shape of their perky little tits to the gloss of their perfect blonde hair.

Completely identical.

They were climbing into the bed, eager as kittens, and one of them came directly between my legs to kiss me. She kissed me for a bit while the other two felt me up, one of them rubbing my pussy while the other squeezed my boobs, but I kind of felt like we should get to know each other a little. I was kind of curious if they truly were sisters or if they were just freakishly similar.

Meanwhile two fingers were just shoved inside me which made me gasp and break the kiss. They giggled and I moaned softly, smiling.

"You like that, don't you?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, you like it," said another.

I moaned again, smiling at this trio of blondes huddled over me, and squeezed my vagina on the fingers. I had no idea who's fingers they were.

"So, um, who are you guys?" I asked. "Are you friends of Alice, or…?"

I winced in pleasure at the fingers. They were pumping in and out.

The girls giggled and the one between my legs flicked her tongue at my lips.

"Something like that," she said, kissing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, speaking into her lips.

One of the others answered while licking at my nipple. "Alice was jealous of us because the mistress liked us better," she said. "Alice didn't like sharing the mistress."

"That woman was Alice's mistress?"

"Mmhm," said the one who was kissing me. "Alice used to be the mistress's favourite but then she found us. And once the mistress found us, she just had to have us. And after she had us…she just had to keep us."

She smiled and gave me one more kiss and then she shuffled down and delivered a long lick across my pussy.

I moaned.

For a while I didn't have any more mental capacity to ask more questions. I couldn't have spoken even if I wanted to. My mouth was covered most of the time as the other two girls took turns to kiss me, one first then the other, and it was difficult enough to even keep up with them, entwining my tongue around theirs while fighting back the moans and groans caused by the other girl who was eating me out with loud moans and groans of her own.

Finally she nipped at my clit and my whole body flinched, breaking the kiss. The two other girls giggled, one on each side, both of them touching my breasts and gazing into my flushed face. I winced again as the lips down there began to suckle at my clit as if to make it feel better.

"Wow," I said, chuckling breathlessly. "You guys are fairly aggressive for slaves."

"The mistress likes us with a little bit of spunk," said the one on my left.

"Probably why she always liked Alice," added the one on my right. "Alice was always a bad girl."

She leaned to lick my nipple. The other one smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

"The mistress likes bad girls," she whispered to me. "Perfect obedience can get a little boring. She likes to have a reason to discipline us every so often."

"To punish us," added the other, smiling.

"But we have to be careful not to be too bad."

"The mistress doesn't want us to be very bad."

"Only bad enough to punish us sometimes."

"Like how she's probably punishing Alice right now."

My eyes snapped open. They were kissing my neck and jawline, just above the collar.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alice was a bad girl."

"A very bad girl."

"She didn't like being told what to do."

"So she left."

"The mistress was going to let her go."

"But now the mistress wants her back."

The one on my left was gazing into my face, stroking my cheek. She touched my lips with her fingertips and kissed them. She seemed to really like my mouth. The other one stroked my breasts and pouted.

"We want her back too."

"We really liked Alice."

"I'm glad the mistress found her."

I moaned, squirming my hips against the tongue that was wriggling inside my vagina. My breathing was getting deeper and I only managed to chuckle at their suggestion.

"I don't think Alice is going anywhere," I said.

They giggled.

"I think she will."

"She always goes back."

"It's not the first time she ran away."

"It's almost cute."

She kissed me again, letting her tongue into my mouth. I didn't close my eyes this time. Their words had unsettled me. I mean, if they were here to take away my mistress, maybe I shouldn't be enjoying their tongues wriggling inside my various orifices.

"Mmm," the girl moaned into my mouth. "I hope the mistress takes you too. You really are delicious."

"Totally delicious," said the other one, sucking one of my tits.

I moaned, distracted by the girl eating me out, and the other two girls moaned as well, and then we were all moaning and groaning together as the three of them licked my entire body into a climax.

Afterwards I was a little more guarded. I didn't want to hear more about their plans for Alice, so I didn't ask. I'd rather just trust Alice. I knew she wouldn't go away with that woman out there. I had gained a lot of confidence since submitting to Alice and throwing away every last scrap of my pride and self-esteem—ironic, really—and I wasn't insecure enough to believe Alice would leave me. We had something special. I know we did.

So there was no reason to be worried. Our visitors were just visitors and after tonight they would be gone.

But I didn't want to be a bad host, so I made sure to accommodate our guests with whatever they required. It was my pleasure, honestly. Their pussies were moist and sweet and I went down on them one at a time while they giggled and played with each other's tits and made out together. They were delicious and I ate them out very thoroughly until they came with cute little cries.

They seemed like nice girls. A little airheaded. It made me wonder how vampire maturity worked. Alice was over three hundred years old, so I had to assume these chicks were close to that age as well. But in appearance they hardly seemed sixteen and they seemed to act like it too, as if their personalities and emotional maturity were frozen on the cusp of girlhood without ever quite becoming a woman like Alice. It made me feel a little bad for them but eternity as sexy teenagers was a pretty good curse as far as curses go.

It was over an hour in bed before we got bored of having sex. The girls lamented that they weren't allowed to feed from me—I was tempted to offer a wrist or two just because they were so cute but I had already been fed from that night and I wasn't sure if Alice would approve—and soon they were getting dressed. The girls hadn't taken off their shoes the entire time and they stepped easily into their panties and wriggled into them sexily. Next they put on their dresses and asked to borrow a hair brush. I watched them pass the brush between themselves and shrugged into my black fur coat. I was planning to have a shower as soon as all our guests were gone before cuddling up with Alice.

I didn't know what we were going to do after they got dressed—play cards, perhaps—but they didn't seem interested in chatting. They conversed among themselves for a little bit and decided that waiting wasn't really their style.

I followed them out into the living room.

"_Misss-tress_," one of them whined gently, "we're bored."

"Can we go home now?" asked another.

The mistress, as they called her, was sitting on the couch, reclining backward with a ravishing red grin and her legs wide open. Her shoulderstraps were down, exposing her heavy white tits—visible moisture glistening on her swollen and erect nipples—and the slit in her dress was thrown aside to reveal her blinding white thighs.

Alice was between them.

The sight made my heart sink for some reason. Her dress had been discarded and she was kneeling on the floor. All I could see was the back of her head and her head was moving as she ate out this woman they called her mistress, licking at her with a quiet and composed dignity, seemly and subdued with her black lace thong and her knees together, her cute little buttocks resting on the backs of her heels. I took one look at them and my chest wrenched in pain.

I didn't like it.

It wasn't right. Alice on her knees, like that. It wasn't her.

The woman had a hand on Alice's head, petting her, and she looked up at the interruption. "You girls are so impatient," she said. "Alice and I were just getting reacquainted, weren't we Alice? No, no, don't answer that. Just keep licking like a good little bitch. Yes, just like that. Let's show Bella what you really are."

Alice's head had paused for a second.

Then it resumed.

My heart burned. I wanted to go over there and slap this dumb bitch right out of the rest of her dress, but I couldn't. Not only were vampires unnaturally strong, but I still trusted Alice. Whatever Alice was doing, I'm sure she had no choice. It was obviously a serious situation and I certainly didn't want to make it worse. All I could do was wait for it to be over.

The blondes had gone over to their mistress and now they were climbing over the couch and seeking things to lick and suck, like nipples or other patches of exposed skin.

I was still standing there, frowning, watching. The woman smiled at the blondes and turned the smile to me. I met her eyes and didn't turn away. I didn't hide how I felt. I certainly didn't join in. Her red lips curved upward into a smirk, as if she admired my spirit somewhat, and then her hand clenched in Alice's hair as she shoved Alice's face into her pussy. Alice made no sound, she just kept eating. The woman smiled at me, smothering my mistresses face between her legs, until she climaxed with an exulted moan and the mouths of four different slaves attached to her body including my mistress's.

Fucking whore.

Finally it was over. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I guess we're done here," she said.

The trio of blondes seemed a little disappointed as their mistress shooed them away. Alice hadn't moved and I still hadn't seen her face. The woman swung one of her legs over Alice's head and rose from the couch. As she did, her hip bumped Alice, causing Alice to sway like a lilystem. Alice still didn't move.

The blondes were assembling at the door and the woman was tucking her tits back into her dress. Her panties were laying on the floor and she left them there.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Alice," she said without looking at her. "You'll come visit us while we're in town, won't you? Yes, I know you will. And make sure to bring Bella. She has a most intriguing scent. I'm sure I'll be delighted to get to know her."

She was smiling at me. I said nothing.

One of the blondes opened the door and the woman glanced back once at Alice. Alice still hadn't moved. The woman seemed to count her silence as a victory of sorts and her smile widened as she turned and went out the door. Two of the blondes gave me a wave, a small wriggle of their fingers, and then the three of them filed out into the night, closing the door behind them.

It was silent. Alice still hadn't moved.

Neither had I, I realized. I had been standing in the exact same place ever since I emerged from the bedroom. I was holding my coat closed but now that we were alone I took it off and let it fall to the ground. Alice looked like she needed some cheering up.

I approached her carefully, moving around the coffeetable. I had never seen her in a mood like this and I didn't want to make it worse. I could see her profile now and it wasn't very encouraging. Her head was bowed slightly and she was staring at the place where the woman's pussy had been. Her mouth was wet and glossy. I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling so awful for her, and said:

"Alice? Are you okay?"

She didn't reply, but at least she moved. Slightly. She looked away, a slight turn of her head. I didn't know if that was good or not. My heart was aching for her. She looked ashamed, humiliated, infuriated—at me? I took another step closer and bobbed slightly to touch her shoulder.

"Alice? Are you—"

She spun around with sudden speed and grabbed my wrist and almost wrenched my arm out of the socket as she yanked me onto the floor.

I landed on my back with a gasp and a thud and already my legs were open and she was between them, growling and grinding the rough lace of her panties into my pussy. The material was wet and slick and she had obviously gotten very horny while going down on our guest—very horny and very angry. She was like an animal on top of me and I was just a limp thing underneath her. She was grinding me so hard that the lace felt like sandpaper. I whimpered and stared up at her with tears in my eyes under the furious rush of emotion she was grinding into me. She said nothing, she only growled and ground harder and she kept grinding and she came with a low hiss of venting frustration.

But she wasn't done.

She stood up, half stumbling, and dragged me by the wrist into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and throwing me onto the bed. I landed and waited, silent, watching. She was putting on the strapon and her fingers were fumbling. She seemed to be almost in tears. When she finally had it on she pounced onto the bed and shoved it inside me and proceed to fuck me in half with it, half splitting my vagina under the furious forces of each thrust until I screamed and came.

After that she flipped me over and fucked me in the ass.

I had to bite down on a pillow against the pain as the thick hard shaft of the strapon slipped between my buttcheeks but we had done anal before and I kind of liked it. She fucked my asshole hard and rough, making me cry as I came, and afterward she took off the strapon, flipped me over again, and sat on my face for me to eat her out, grinding her pussy into my mouth until my entire face was covered in her arousal and I was fighting just to get my tongue inside her.

She had never dominated me before like this but it didn't even feel like domination. It felt more like desperation. Usually it felt like Alice was giving me her dominance but this time it felt more like she was taking my submission.

I didn't like it. Well, not emotionally. Physically, I had never been fucked harder in my life, but emotionally I was worried about her. This mood had obviously been caused by that woman with dark hair. Sulpicia. But what did it mean? The woman had claimed to be Alice's mistress and she had somehow made Alice go down on her. But why would Alice do it? Alice wasn't the kind of woman to do anything she didn't want to do. So why? It would be fine if she did want to do it. We had already done threeways and for a while after we first met she had regularly seen other women behind my back. But this wasn't because she wanted to. I could feel the rage and humiliation in how she fucked me. She hated that woman and wanted nothing to do with her.

So why?

Alice slowed down after that and became more tender. I hoped it was me who helped her. I stroked her and kissed her and went down on her one more time. She did the same to me. Neither of us had spoken and we remained silent as we got up and went for a shower together. I washed her with the loofa, like a handmaiden, and kissed her under the water, little kisses on her nose and lips. She still wouldn't smile but I could tell she was feeling a little better. I hoped so. My asshole was so shredded I could hardly walk.

But I managed not to wince as I took her back into the bedroom and made the bed for us, changing the sheets and pillowcases. I had left the light off and the room was lit only by the bedside lamp. She watched me, content with my servitude, and once the bed was made I drew back the covers for her to get in. She did. I got in after her and snuggled up next to her, wrapping my naked body around hers and holding her closely.

And we still didn't speak. Not for a while. But there were so many unanswered questions that eventually I had to ask.

"Alice," I whispered. "Who was she?"

She didn't answer. I raised up slightly to look at her in the soft orange glow of the lamp. She had gone a little sullen but I placed a small kiss on her lips to call her back to me.

"Please talk to me, Alice," I said. "I can tell you're upset. I just want you to feel better."

She sighed and rolled her eyes to mine. She looked at me and still didn't answer but I could tell she was really close.

"She said she's your mistress."

"_Former_ mistress," she said, almost through gritted teeth. "I belong to nobody now."

I smiled. It hadn't looked like a former arrangement when she had been on her knees, but I was glad to get even just a little spark out of her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

Alice nodded and now she only seemed tired. "I'm fine," she said. "Don't worry about me. It was a long time ago. She was the one who turned me into a vampire. To be her slave. Her plaything. For no other purpose than to belong to her."

"You make that sound pathetic."

"It is."

"But isn't that the same thing you're going to do to me one day? Turn me and make me yours? So that I can be your slave and plaything?"

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because," she said. "I love you."

My breath stopped. I stared at her.

She loved me?

I was still raised up on an elbow, watching her, and I could feel my eyes prickle with emotion. My heart felt like it was going to burst. She was watching me, her eyes hard and dark in the lamplight but with hidden affection smouldering deep inside them, and after a while I started breathing again.

"You do?" I asked in a breathless whisper.

She allowed herself a small smile and cupped my cheek. "Yes," she said. "I never thought I would, but I do. I care about you. I want you in my life. For as long as possible."

My bottom lip trembled and two tears dropped down. I sniffed, practically slobbering from emotion, and quickly cursed myself for being such a dog.

Alice giggled at the display and guided my head down to her chest so she could hold me.

"When I first met you," she said, "I told you that you were nothing to me. That I was merely using you and I would throw you away again just as quickly. But even then I think I knew I was lying to myself. Protecting myself against disappointment. I think I was always looking for someone to love, even when I was with Victoria or Sulpicia or a thousand other women throughout the centuries. Deep in my heart I think I knew it was only a case of finding the right woman. You."

"Oh Alice," I said, sniffing again. "I'm so glad it's me."

She placed a kiss on top of my head and gave my body a squeeze. "Me too," she said. "And that's the difference between me and…_Sulpicia._"

She practically spat the name, as if it was something vile. I sniffed again and laid there to listen as she spoke.

"She told me I was nothing and she actually meant it," she went on. "Maybe I was just stupid and girlish enough to believe her feelings would change, but they didn't. And even when I did find companionship with other girls, she would ruin it or take them away from me. She is utterly loveless. Nothing but a stupid self-absorbed slut. And unlike those blonde bimbos she keeps with her, I wasn't shallow enough to put up with it. So I left."

I didn't say anything. My eyes had dried and I blinked them a couple times. Alice sighed and stroked my hip under the covers.

"And now she wants me back," she said. "She even said…"

She trailed off. I raised up on an elbow again.

"Said what?" I asked.

Alice's brow puckered slightly and for a moment she looked as young and girlish as she had accused herself of being.

"She said she misses me," she muttered.

She said it without looking at me and I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Because I was looking into her eyes and I saw something I never thought I'd see:

Vulnerability.

I didn't want to believe it but it was there. She would probably never admit it but there was obviously some part of her, deep down inside, that actually cared whether or not this woman missed her.

But I didn't want exasperate the feeling or draw attention to it so I just smiled and attempted to pass it off.

"Well, she's gone now," I said, "so you don't have to worry anymore. I'll protect you."

It worked; she arched an eyebrow and looked at me playfully.

"Protect me?"

"Sure," I said, grinning and cupping one of her boobs possessively. "That's what slaves do, right? My body will be your shield. I won't let her near you again. In fact, why don't we leave town? I mean, she knows where we live and she obviously has no problems breaking and entering. Maybe it would be best to just get out of here and away from everything and start over somewhere fresh. We have the money, right?"

"We can't," she said, smiling at me as if I was silly.

"Why not?"

She sighed and held my hand over her breast. "She invited me to come visit her at the hotel she's staying in," she said. "If I refuse, it would be an insult. And if I insult her…her next visit might not be so pleasant."

I felt a niggle of fear. But her breast felt nice and I brushed my thumb over her nipple.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Alice looked at me for a moment, holding my hand there, and then she smiled, a little sadly. "She's an old world vampire," she said. "Nothing like me. I'm fairly evil myself, in principle, but I do acknowledge the wisdom of following the laws of the society in which I live. Sulpicia has no such scruples. No limits."

I listened to all this with a growing fear. I was almost afraid to ask but I did:

"Does she kill people?"

I tensed for the answer but I think I already knew. Alice smiled bitterly and nodded once.

"Of course she does," she said. "Whenever the whim strikes her."

A lump formed in my throat. Suddenly everything seemed so much worse. Alice watched me in the lamplight and caressed my hand.

"I'm not worried about myself," she whispered. "I'm worried about you."

My eyes moved back to Alice's. I still had the warm weight of her breast in my hand and now I leaned down to give her a kiss. I held my lips there for a moment, my eyes squeezed shut and my heart throbbing from how much I hoped everything would be okay, and then I looked at her.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"For now, we'll play her game," she said. "We'll go see her at her hotel and pretend to be personable. If only to avoid complications."

I nodded. Alice nodded as well and went a little thoughtful.

"And perhaps," she whispered. "Perhaps after she sees me again, she will lose interest. As she always does."

A cold feeling crept over my skin. Her voice was mostly dead and devoid of expression but it was enough to make my bones burn with jealously because I could see it in her eyes:

Part of her was still hung up on this chick.

But then it went away and her eyes came back to me.

"And after she goes away, then we can leave town," she said. "Together. Just us."

I smiled and nodded but the feeling didn't quite go away. I had to force it away. But I did and I kissed her and I smiled again.

"Okay," I said. "I love you, Alice."

Her smiled widened and her eyes brightened in the lamplight. "I love you too, my precious Bella," she said. Then she reached under the covers and gave my ass a sensual groping. "Almost as much as I you're your delectable body."

My own lips spread into a smile as I lowered them onto hers. I moaned softly as she squeezed my ass like something she was checking the ripeness of. Her words and her hands did a lot to reassure me that I was indeed special to her but part of me had to wonder:

More special than her former mistress?

I hoped so.

I really did.

—


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Just a quick note: in the last chapter, I suggested that Sulpicia was staying in a mansion, but in this chapter she's simply staying at a hotel while she's in town. It makes more sense. It's very minor, but I thought I'd mention it. I also made a couple edits to the previous chapter to reflect this. I guess it's pretty silly to post chapters only ten minutes after I finish them, lol.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 14:

—

My stomach lurched as the elevator rose to the upper floors of the hotel where my mistress's former mistress was waiting in her penthouse suite. The interior of the elevator was goldplated and I could see myself in the shiny reflection, wrapped in my black fur coat, shaking my head as the elevator went up and up.

"This is so fucked up," I said. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

Alice sighed. She wore her trademark black dress—the one that barely covered her ass—and she had been examining her makeup in the refection. She straightened up and looked at me.

"I thought we were passed this, Bella?"

"It's not that," I said. "I don't mind you sharing me, I even kind of like it. It's everything else. I mean, this isn't some blonde we picked up on a date. This woman is a vampire. An evil one. You said yourself that she actually kills people. And what, I'm supposed to just let her fuck me?"

Alice smiled and hooked an arm around mine.

"I won't let her hurt you," she said. "I promise."

I smiled too, but it was a somewhat queasy smile, because it wasn't me I was really concerned about. "It's not that, Alice," I said. "It's the principle. I mean, instead of hooking up for a gang bang, wouldn't it make more sense to call the police?"

"And tell them what?"

"That we have the room number of a known murderer who really ought to be locked up before she kills anyone else? How about that?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me.

The elevator dinged and opened.

"There's no evidence of any of her crimes, baby," she said as we emerged into the corridor. "No motive, even. It would be your word against hers, nothing more."

"I know, but…"

Alice stopped.

"Bella," she said. "Look at me."

We had only gone a few steps down the corridor. I turned to her, clutching the coat around my body. As usual, I was basically naked underneath, aside from a few strategic pieces of black leather. The nervousness was so bad I even felt faintly feverish. My eyes kept flickering away but Alice caught them with her own and smiled.

"This is the life you chose, baby," she said. "You chose to be joined to a vampire. I never lied to you or claimed to be anything I'm not. I mean, do you honestly think I've never murdered anyone in my life? Do you honestly think you won't murder anyone either once you too become a vampire?"

I didn't have any reply to that. I couldn't imagine myself even hurting another person, let alone killing them, but that wasn't really the issue here, anyway.

Alice watched my reaction and then she smiled.

"And let's face it," she said. "It's not like you're some paragon of moral virtue. I don't think it'll be too much of a strain on your conscience to consort with us whores of darkness."

I smiled at her sense of humor, dark as it was, but I was still a little reluctant.

"It's not just that," I said.

"What then?"

I looked at her, wondering exactly how honest I should be. "I just hate how she treats you, that's all," I said. "I can tell you don't want to be here. It pisses me off that we have to do what she says."

Alice smiled and sighed, as if I was being silly. The reappearance of her former mistress had rattled her at first but that was days ago and she seemed to have come to terms with it by now.

"Sulpicia, at the very least, is an old friend," she said. "She was the one who turned me into a vampire. In many ways, she was like a mother to me. Our relationship has changed a lot since then but I would prefer not to destroy it completely. Not unless she destroys it first."

I nodded. I guess I could understand that.

"Good girl," Alice said, and then she reached to adjust the collar of my coat. "Now, when we go inside, I want you to be on your best behaviour, okay? Don't speak unless you're spoken to and make sure to do exactly as you're told. Most of all, don't forget who you belong to."

I smiled and nodded. Alice smiled as well.

I just hoped Alice wouldn't forget who she _didn't_ belong to.

We continued down the corridor until we came to the door to the presidential suite. White paint. Gold numbers. There was an oilpainting on the wall behind us and a red velvet settee underneath.

Alice knocked on the door. They were expecting us and the door opened only a moment later.

It was Sulpicia herself, clad in a black satin dress and a deep red smile. The material of the dress shimmered and clung to every luscious curve of her body and her eyes were for Alice and Alice alone.

"Ah, Alice, my darling," she said, "so glad you could come."

She then came forward to kiss Alice on each cheek. Alice didn't seem to respond, but she didn't pull back or snarl either. The woman looked at her for a moment, smiling, and then turned to me.

"And so glad you could bring Bella," she said. "You look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you," I said, and tightened my coat self-consciously.

I glanced at Alice. She had wanted me to wear my leather and collar to establish ownership of me. Maybe she thought it would prevent these other chicks from taking liberties with me but I wasn't so sure. I just hoped I would be able to relax and enjoy it.

"Are you going to let us in?" Alice asked, somewhat curtly.

"Oh yes, oh yes," said the woman, holding the door open for us. "Come in, come in. Would you care for something to drink?"

I assumed she was asking Alice because the only beverage being served seemed to be a young and somewhat trashy looking blonde. She was half-naked, clad in only a thong, and she had tattoo sleeves on both of her arms and another tattoo of a rosevine on her thigh.

One of the triplets I'd met previously was sipping at her wrist and the chick seemed to like it, judging from how she was grinning and rubbing at her own crotch. She noticed Alice and I come in and gave us a big lecherous smile, as if she couldn't wait to really get the orgy going.

Alice didn't seem impressed.

"Another blonde?" she asked our hostess dryly.

Sulpicia chuckled in a womanly way. "Yes, I do seem to have a weakness for them, don't I?" Then she looked at Alice, at Alice's short black pixie cut, and smiled. "Then again, there's always exceptions."

She circled around behind Alice and put her arms around Alice's waist.

"Isn't there?" she whispered into her ear.

I watched them, already concerned. I had expected Alice to stiffen up in the other woman's arms but if she did it wasn't noticeable. I was a bit conflicted. I didn't want Alice to get too comfortable with this woman but I didn't want her to force herself to do anything unpleasant, either. It was better if Alice enjoyed it.

Right?

Meanwhile, the trashy chick was leering at Alice, letting her eyes move up and down over Alice's legs—still rubbing her pussy between her open legs—and she tossed her chin when she caught Alice's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said. "You must be a vampire too, huh?"

Alice said nothing.

Sulpicia had been nuzzling Alice's neck fondly but now her black eyes opened and glared at her guest. "Silence, imbecile," she said coldly. "You weren't bought here for the pleasure of your company."

Trashy stopped rubbing and sulled up into a little frown.

The triplets snickered softly.

I tried not to grin. It was maybe a little unfair of me but the girl had such an acute air of obnoxious whorishness that it was hard to feel bad for her. Her tits were small, too.

Sulpicia turned back to Alice, her arms still wrapped tightly around her trim waist, and whispered snuggly into her ear. "Girls these days are so uppity, aren't they? Or perhaps they always were. Perhaps I simply don't have the patience anymore. Like I once did for you."

She was kissing Alice's cheek softly. I could see the indecision come into Alice's eyes and my heart broke a little as she turned her face to let their lips connect.

But that was exactly why we were here so I tried not to let it bother me.

Meanwhile, the rest of us were just watching, not quite sure what to do. The triplets shared a glance and even the trashy chick could tell there was something deeper between the two mistresses than an inclination toward group sex, some unresolved tension.

Alice had opened her mouth to accept Sulpicia's tongue, coddled in the taller woman's arms, and Sulpicia slipped it in deeply which elicited a soft moan from Alice. The kiss continued gracefully, their tongues like reunited lovers, until the silence seemed to distract the older woman and she broke the kiss abruptly.

"Girls, girls, don't be shy," she urged us all with a smile. "Make Bella feel at home while Alice and I reacquaint ourselves. It's been far too long, hasn't it Alice?"

Alice didn't reply. She simply turned to face her former mistress, put her arms around her neck, and lifted herself into another long and lavish kiss.

A pit opened in my stomach even as a flicker of horniness stabbed my pussy.

Submissive Alice was sad and sexy all at the same time. I just hoped it was only sex. I could handle it if it was just one night, just for fun, just an experience between old friends. But if it was more than that, if Sulpicia was truly trying to take Alice back, and if Alice actually weakened to the point where Sulpicia would have her—I don't know if I could handle that.

The triplets had already descended on me and they were removing my coat, revealing my collar and corset, my tall black pumps and long white legs. Trashy was up from the couch and approaching me with a lecherous grin. She grabbed one of my tits, without even saying hi, and proceeded to stick her tongue in my mouth. It wriggled around in there like a bug and turned me the fuck on.

I guess I was no better than her.

It didn't take long for the whole affair to descend into a massive orgy, or perhaps it two was separate orgies. Alice and Sulpicia kept much to themselves, mistress and former mistress. The chandelier overhead had been dimmed and they spent most of the evening on the couch, watching the five of us on the bed as they made something quite close to love.

They had shed their dresses and they wore only their shoes. Sulpicia had her legs open and Alice was lounging back between them with her own legs open as well while the other woman stroked and touched and petted her wet pussy like a kitten. In the dim light of the chandelier the scene was disturbingly romantic. Sulpicia's fingers were as soft and deft as they were powerful and unrelenting. Alice was almost whimpering. Towards the end she even lost interest in what was happening on the bed. Her eyes rolled up to meet the eyes of her former mistress, her head tilted backward, her throat exposed, her breasts exposed, her legs spread and her core itself exposed as well, everything open and accessible, and her former mistress, holding her, stroking her, guiding her, reclaiming her with fingers that seemed to be unlocking her body itself.

My heart was so tight in my chest it felt like it was shrivelling. I kept glancing at them but after a while I couldn't bear to see anymore so I lowered my face between the trashy chick's legs and mashed my mouth against her pussy.

She had several piercings down there and I sucked on those little studs of metal until she came, lapping and slurping up her arousal. I didn't care if she was a complete stranger and a repulsive slut. My insides were in turmoil and I needed to do anything I could to ease the anxiety. Alice had orgasmed by now and thankfully I never got to see the elation that likely spread across her face at the moment of climax. She was on the floor now, on her knees, and she was kissing the pussy of her former mistress. I had seen her in that position before, when the woman had come to our apartment, but it was different this time. Alice's head moved differently, more firmly, more decisively, and her body was relaxed and supple. All I could see was the back of her hair and she seemed to have lost all interest in the proceedings on the bed, even me.

Sulpicia smiled when she caught my eyes. The smile, the sheer obnoxious dominance of it, made me sick, angry, and excited all at the same time. It made me want to be dominated too. By her, who was dominating my mistress.

The five of us on the bed had been struggling in a haze of lust for quite some time, touching each other, kissing each other, licking tits and clits, sticking our fingers into whichever holes were closest. The triplets were completely naked, their bodies bare and beautiful, and the trashy chick was covered in tattoos and I was encased in black leather. I'm sure we made a sexy quintet. There wasn't' a great deal of communication between us and soon the mistress—Sulpicia, not Alice—was ordering us into positions she wanted to see while Alice continued to lick between her legs. She instructed the triplets to each don a strapon. Me and trashy had been commanded to get on our hands and knees, facing the head board. That suited me. I didn't want to see what Alice was doing. So I did as I was told, placing my hands on the headboard and preening my ass until one of the strapons came penetrating into my asshole. From the groan beside me I figured trashy was taking it in her ass too. The two triplets began fucking us, rough and fast. I didn't know what the third triplet was doing but I found out once I looked over my shoulder.

She was fucking Alice from behind, like a dog, while Alice continued to lick at her mistress's—former mistress's—pussy.

I turned away and gave a little cry, both from despair and from the pain of the strapon ramming into my ass. It hurt as much as my heart hurt but I blocked it all out and squeezed both my eyes and my asshole as I groaned and let the girl behind me fuck me till I came. Alice was done by now too, and she was still sitting on the floor, legs together and slightly ashamed as her body and mind cooled off.

She wouldn't really look at me.

Afterwards, me and trashy were fairly exhausted, and Sulpicia told us to go downstairs and refresh ourselves at the bar. The order confused trashy, who pointed a finger at the phone, standing there naked, and questioned why they couldn't just get room service. Sulpicia narrowed her eyes at her, clearly without much patience for this particular woman, and answered that she found human habits distasteful—some more than others—and she had no desire to watch us eat and drink like animals. That seemed a little bit high and mighty—vampires drink too, after all—but we weren't in any position to argue.

At the very least we both got to shower, and soon we were downstairs, trashy dressed in jeans and a tanktop that showed off her tats and me in my mistress's small black dress, neither of us with any under wear on.

The bar was mostly empty at this time of night. We sat on stools and ordered beer. Trashy ate some pretzels. I wasn't hungry.

"Jeez," she was saying, "that bitch is a fucking bitch, isn't she? Calling us animals and shit. They're not like vampires in books, are they?"

I was surprised the girl could actually read—novels especially—but I didn't comment on it. She was already going on, shaking her head and munching on the pretzels.

"But man, I still can't believe they're fucking vampires. I mean, fuck, I've been fantasizing about vampires ever since I was a teenager, you know?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling to myself. "I know."

I used to have vampire fantasies too, ever since I read Carmilla when I was girl. It was one of the things that helped me realize I was a lesbian. I used to imagine a woman who was pale and dark haired, who wanted to do unspeakable things to me, things I was supposed to resist because they were bad. Ironically, my fantasies had far more resistance than I had in real life. Even more ironically, that woman of my fantasies looked almost exactly the same as Sulpicia. Pale, big tits, darkly seductive.

Trashy was chuckling and shaking her head. "I couldn't believe it when those triplets picked me up," she said. "I mean, fucking triplets is shocking enough, and then they're fucking gay, and then they're fucking vampires, and then they've got this fucking mistress they want to feed me to. I mean, what the fuck, right?"

I snorted in amusement, but I had to wonder why exactly the triplets targeted such a wench. Sure, she was kind of hot—in a rough and trashy way—but her vocabulary certainly leaved a little to be desired. How many times had she said fuck in the one sentence?

But she seemed like a decent enough chick so I nodded and agreed with her.

"Yeah," I said, "it's pretty unbelievable."

She giggled, a high pitched sound that sorted oddly with her semi-butch appearance of tattoos and combat boots. "No shit," she said. "I still can't believe it. But how come they treat you differently than me? I mean, you're just human too, aren't you?"

I smiled at that, flattered slightly that it was possible to mistake me for a vampire. "I think it's my girlfriend," I told her. "They don't want to piss her off by mistreating me."

"Lucky you," she said, grinning. "But you know what, I kind of like being abused. I'd never do it if they were just chicks like us, but vampires—damn, they can do whatever they want to me, you know?"

I nodded. I felt the same kind of way.

Trashy lifted her beer and drained the last few mouthfuls and then she shoved a few more pretzels in her mouth before hopping off the stool.

"Come on, we better go back upstairs," she said, already eager. "I bet they're thirsty too."

I nodded. My beer was still mostly full. I took one last sip, wiped my mouth, and stood up.

Back upstairs, the orgy resumed where it left off. One of the triplets was spread on the bed and Sulpicia was queening her—riding her face with her pale white buttocks flexing and gyrating with the movement—while Alice was grinding down on the strapon the girl wore. The other two triplets were on the couch, cuddling and kissing, the shafts of their strapons crossed like swords. They broke the kiss to watch us undress and they beckoned us forward with smiles and curling fingers and me and trashy went over and climbed onto their laps and mounted their strapons as they bit gently into our necks.

Once they were done with us they passed us off to their sister while the wounds were fresh. The sight of them feeding from me stirred Alice into possessiveness and after they were done Alice took me for herself. She licked my neck and pushed me down onto the mattress and pinned my wrists to look into my eyes while the blood leaked slowly from the wound. The eye contact filled me with hot warm lust and an elated relief that she was still mine. I hadn't lost her. She smiled and kissed me and then she buried her face into my neck. She fed from me and fed from me until she stopped with an abrupt groan.

Sulpicia had donned a strapon and she was fucking Alice from behind.

Alice met my eyes for a moment, hard and dark, resisting the pleasure that was being thrust into her. But then they softened and softened a little more and finally she lowered her mouth back to the wound and continued to suck it while her former mistress fucked her. I wrapped my arms around her back and looked over her shoulder. Sulpicia was there, her boobs huge like moons and leaping on her chest with each thrust. She smiled at me with her fangs exposed, licking her lips, and I could see in the black pits of her eyes how much she hungered for me.

Yet she didn't feed from me. After she was done with Alice and Alice had rolled away she simply descended between my open legs and inserted the strapon into my vagina. I was wet and horny and I did nothing but lay there and look up at her. There was still a faint flow of blood from my neck and I watched her look at it longingly, her eyes black and glazed, her tongue toying with the tips of her fangs. She leaned down but not to my neck. To my lips. She kissed me. I could feel the heaviness of her breasts as they pressed against mine, so warm and full. My eyes were closing. I wrapped my arms around her. Then my legs. Her hips were humping at me, harder and harder, humping me into the mattress, and soon I was whimpering into her mouth. The wound in my neck had stopped bleeding by now but neither of us noticed. She only wanted to fuck me and when I came I came very powerfully.

It was well past midnight by then and it was approaching dawn by the time we were done. Trashy and I couldn't continue, especially trashy.

She had lost a lot more blood than me. The triplets had been very sparing with me—possibly to avoid angering Alice—but they feasted on trashy. She had small wounds in both sides of her neck and wounds on her thighs and one on her ass. They were still feeding from her now, two of them gnawing at her wrists while the third held her pale face in her hands and kissed her softly, repeatedly, something malicious in each kiss, as if each gentle press of her lips would eventually do damage over time. The tattoos on trashy's arms had gone pale and she was too exhausted to object.

I was a little worried about her but I figured she would be alright. I had just come out of the bathroom after washing my face and neck and drinking tap water to save a fuss. Alice and Sulpicia were on the couch, making out and fondling each other like a couple of teenagers, Sulpicia with her legs crossed and Alice's hand slipped between her thighs, each of them wearing nothing but black heeled shoes.

Maybe I was just too exhausted but the sight didn't bother me too much this time. I had been worried all night but maybe it was exactly like Alice said. Maybe they were just good friends. And maybe it was nice they had repaired their friendship.

Still, I was kind of anxious to go home.

I stood there for a minute until Alice noticed me, smiling and retracting her hand from her former mistresses lap. Sulpicia didn't seem to like that too much but she only watched as Alice rose and put her arms around me. She kissed me and asked me if I was okay and she smiled at how exhausted I was and suggested I needed some fresh air. She then took my hand and led me out onto the balcony, the eyes of her former mistress following as for a moment but not objecting. Yet.

The night air was cool on my naked skin. The hotel overlooked the water and the water was black and silky with the moon low over the horizon and the palest dawn beginning to smoulder grayly beyond the swells.

I shivered and rubbed my arms. My skin went bumpy. My nipples went hard. Alice put her arms around me from behind and her embrace was warm and wonderful, like her breasts pressing against my back.

"Beautiful view," she whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, looking out over the dark and rippling water. "I think so," I said. "I guess she's not so bad, really. The triplets said she wanted to have you back but maybe all she wants is just to be friends again."

I couldn't see her face but her hesitation made me pause.

"Maybe," she said. "Did you want to go home soon?"

That made me feel a lot better and I turned into her arms with a bright smile.

"Definitely," I said.

Then I kissed her. But the kiss only lasted a moment before we were interrupted.

"Home?" questioned the voice of Sulpicia. "Don't tell me you're leaving so soon. Why, I haven't even had a chance to sample your delicious Bella yet."

Alice and I broke apart and looked at her. She was pale as the moon and as vibrant, naked and brilliant with the night wind moving through her black and flowing hair. All her lipstick had come off and her lips were pale pink in the moonlight. She reached to brush some hair away from my neck and smiled at me.

"I've been letting the anticipation build," she said, then a gentle breeze carried my scent to her and made her inhale a soft sigh. "Mmm," she murmured. "You do smell delectable, don't you?"

She took my hand and pulled me away from Alice. I went along, into her arms, glancing back for permission.

Her nose was in my neck and her next words were more chilling than the breeze.

"A woman as delicious as you ought to be absolutely slaughtered."

I didn't know if that was an idle comment, but it didn't exactly set me at ease, given the fact that this woman had been known to kill people from time to time.

I shot a wild glance at Alice and thankfully Alice came to my rescue. She took my hand and yanked me back. I almost tripped in my heels.

"Bella's tired," she said firmly. "She needs to sleep."

Sulpicia lifted her chin regally and looked at me. "She seems perky enough to me," she said. "In any event, she is not required to do anything but bleed."

Now I was a little worried. That sounded a little menacing.

Alice obviously thought so too—so menacing, in fact, that she softened her glare in order to avoid provoking the situation further. "You don't need to feed from Bella," she said.

"Perhaps I do."

"Why don't you just leave her to me? As a gesture of good faith."

The woman raised a mocking black brow "Good faith?"

"I didn't invite you to come find me, Sulpicia," Alice said, hardening slightly. "I was perfectly happy without you. You're the one who wanted us in contact again, and if that's what you want, perhaps forfeiting any interest in Bella will go a long way to persuade me."

"Persuade you."

"Yes."

"Persuade. You."

A cold breeze washed over us but it wasn't that which chilled me. Sulpicia was staring at Alice. Her eyes pitch black. Her arms folded under her huge and pale boobs. Alice met her eyes but she didn't reply. Sulpicia smiled, a smile as cold and hard as the moon over the water.

"I don't persuade, Alice dearest," she said. "I command. Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't. Maybe you're the one who's forgotten that I don't belong to you anymore."

The other woman didn't move but you could almost see her bristle. She stared at us a long moment, one then the other, her arms still folded, and then she exhaled.

"Hm," she said. Then she smiled at me. "Do you hear this, Bella? Such disobedience. Such effrontery. Your mistress has forgotten her place. She thinks she can give me orders. Rather reckless of her, wouldn't you agree? Considering it would take but a moment to rip your beautiful head right off your beautiful body right in front of her."

"If you hurt Bella, I'll fucking…"

Sulpicia lashed out and slapped her.

I jumped and almost fell off the balcony from shock. Alice's head had snapped to the side and she seemed shocked as well.

"You will do _nothing_!" Sulpicia snarled at her. "_Nothing_!"

Alice didn't reply. She turned back to her former mistress but there was no submission in her eyes. No weakness. Just implacable darkness.

Until that moment perhaps the woman had a chance at winning her back. But not anymore. That slap seemed to have completely closed her off.

The breeze came again, rustling the woman's hair. She flicked it back and it only took a moment for her to regain her composure. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out again.

"Well," she said. "Perhaps it's time for you to leave after all."

Then she spun on her heel and stalked back into the room.

I looked at her ass.

Nice ass.

I turned back to Alice. I was so exhausted. The look on her face didn't really reassure me. She looked alert and concerned, a little worried, as if she knew this wasn't quite over with. I just wanted to get the hell out of here. She sighed and took my hand.

"Come on," she said.

Alice took me back into the room and I was surprised to see the triplets had still been feeding from trashy. She was pale and sweaty, her eyes lidded, and her tattoos were ghostly on her pale body. I wanted to somehow take her with us, make sure she got out of here, but I didn't know how.

"Hey," she said, struggling to the edge of the bed woozily. "What was all the yelling out there?"

Sulpicia had her arms crossed tightly under her breasts and she was bridling so much anger that she spun to the woman on the bed and hissed:

"Shut up, you little whore."

It took me by surprise and gave me a bad feeling. Alice was getting dressed and I hesitated with my coat. I knew Sulpicia was pissed at Alice but there was no need to take it out on trashy.

Trashy frowned drunkenly. She was obviously feverish and maybe even slightly delirious. She had said she liked being abused but that last comment seemed to have crossed a line.

"This is fucking bullshit," she said. "I'm out of here."

Then she got to her feet, wobbled, and almost fell over. The poor thing was dizzy as shit.

The triplets were lounging on the bed, in a pile like kittens, and they snickered at trashy's difficulty. I glared at them as I shrugged on my coat. How could they be so fucking reckless?

Sulpicia looked at trashy and snorted.

"Oh, so you're leaving as well, are you? How wonderful. And I suppose I'm simply to starve then?"

She addressed the question to the room.

No one replied.

Alice was zipping up her dress. I was slipping on my shoes. The triplets just bit their lips and lay there, hoping they weren't in trouble. Sulpicia's eyes swept over us all, one by one, looking for anything to lash out at. Trashy had hardly noticed. She had her eyes closed and a hand on her forehead.

"I'm dizzy," she said.

"It's because you're a stupid little bitch," Sulpicia snapped at her. "Such stupidity is bound to cause problems with coordination."

Trashy stumbled. She hadn't tried to move but she couldn't even seem to stand.

"I think I have to go to the hospital," she said, her voice quavering.

Sulpicia had been glaring at Alice. Trashy's voice seemed to distract her. She turned to trashy and watched her struggle to stand there for a moment and then she snorted in disgust.

"You're a worthless slut," she said.

Then she went over and slapped her.

The coldness of it, the complete unnecessary cruelty of it, filled me with fear. Alice had opened the door and she was almost out the room but I couldn't go. Trashy gasped and fell over. She hit the ground and struggled in the carpet. She couldn't get up.

I should've left. Should've just turned and ran with Alice. This woman was volatile and dangerous and I should've just got the hell out of there.

But I couldn't. I was rooted to the spot, watching trashy, watching this woman I didn't even know, this bimbo, this girl named Jessica, whimpering in the carpet, and I was so filled with fear and pity for her that I lifted a tear filled glare to Sulpicia.

"Leave her alone," I said.

The room went silent. The triplets were huddled on the bed, watching. Alice came back into the room slightly. I kept my glare on Sulpicia and I only wilted slightly as Sulpicia turned to me. Her eyes were burning black and her fists were clenched.

"Leave her alone?" she repeated. "Is that what you said? My goodness. Now even the slave of the slave is giving me orders. However shall I save face?"

Trashy groaned from the floor. She had gotten to a knee but now she slumped over again with thud and a whimper.

Sulpicia turned her black eyes to her.

"I told you to be silent, you miserable insect," she said, and then she pushed the woman over with her shoe and stepped on her throat.

At first I didn't know what was happening. Then my heart began to ice over.

Sulpicia was crushing her throat.

Trashy had her hands locked around the woman's ankle, as if holding the foot there, and she was beginning to move sluggishly. She tried to writhe away but she couldn't. She kicked her legs. She made a choking sound and a whimper. Sulpicia glared at her and pressed her foot harder. There was a sick crackle as her windpipe collapsed. All sound from the woman on the floor ceased. She continued to struggle for a while but her movements began to slow. She kicked a leg. She beat the foot on top of her with a fist. Her limbs were beginning to fail. They went limp and fell to the floor. She was staring upwards with eyes that were filled with terror and bugging out of her face. Sulpicia only stomped harder, standing over her with her lip curled back and her hair tumbled about her bare shoulders, naked and wrathful like an irate goddess.

Trashy stopped moving. I hadn't moved at all. I felt tears drip onto my cheeks and I didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be dead. Not like that. We had to call an ambulance. We had to…

The triplets had watched all this with growing seriousness. Toward the end they had climbed silently off the bed and circled around to the bedroom door. They closed it. Alice glanced at them but said nothing. She had come back to my side and she was holding my arm.

Sulpicia was still looking at the girl in the floor and after a moment she removed her foot. "There," she said, dusting her hands. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. I had planned to take my time with her and now it's ruined. Nothing more frustrating than a spoiled climax. Perhaps I shall take Bella to compensate."

Alice's grip on my arm tightened. I hardly even noticed.

"Tell them to get away from the door," she said.

The triplets were huddled at the door like strange little guards, naked and blonde. Sulpicia raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Tell them? You want ME to tell them? But I thought it was YOU giving all the orders? Isn't that what you're doing, Alice? Why don't YOU tell them to get away from the door?"

Alice glared at her. Sulpicia smiled.

"No," she said. "This is how you give orders. Surrender the girl at once. I want her."

Alice didn't reply. Her grip on my arm was getting even tighter. I looked back toward the door. I looked at the body on the floor. One of her legs were splayed and her tongue had swollen out of her mouth and turned purple.

She really was dead.

"This is your last chance, Alice," said Sulpicia. "Do it now and I will allow you to share. Otherwise, I will rip her apart while you watch and leave you only the scraps. Give her to me. Now."

"No," Alice said.

Dead silence in the hotel room.

Nobody moved. Sulpicia was staring at Alice. I could see the outrage building in her black eyes. She couldn't believe she had been defied yet again. She didn't know what to do. Her authority seemed to be shrivelling up inside her until her whole body was trembling. Her jaw was clenched and then suddenly it flew open in a demonic snarl of rage and fangs.

"_Give her to me now_!"

She grabbed my coat. Alice pulled me back.

The coat ripped and I stumbled on the spot. I tried to lurch away but I felt a claw clench around my wrist. She yanked me toward her so hard I came out of my shoes. The triplets had moved at the same time as their mistress and they had seized Alice. Alice hissed and thrashed in their grip but she couldn't get free.

I cried and tried to twist away but it was no use.

My head wrenched backwards and two sharp fangs sank into my neck.

—


	15. Chapter 15

—

Chapter 15:

—

I must've passed out from the attack because sometime later I woke up.

At first I wasn't sure if I was dead. My eyes were opening but everything was black. I couldn't move. Couldn't hardly breathe. There was pain in my neck—probably the bite—and there were pains in my back and legs. Panic and disorientation were settling into my bones.

Where was I? What was happening? What—

I tried again to move but I still couldn't. I seem to be laying on my side—in total blackness—and my knees were drawn up to my chest with my arms cramped alongside them. I wasn't tied up but there was just no room to move. It was like being buried alive or crammed into a barrel, only the walls that closed me in were soft and pliable like fabric.

I made a strange moan and began to struggle weakly. My head was pounding and I was faint from losing blood and I desperately had to pee. I tried to straighten my legs but they wouldn't straighten. I tried to move my arms. Even my head wouldn't move beyond a feeble wriggle. I whimpered, trying with all my might to just move, when I heard a muffled voice beyond the blackness.

"It seems the poor thing has awoken," said the voice. "Be a dear and let her free for a moment, would you?"

I froze.

It was Sulpicia.

But what about Alice, where was Alice? Was she okay? What happened at the hotel? Alice—attacked. And me? Where am I? What—

There was the sound of something being unzipped and suddenly there was a long slash of light. I winced, blinking, as the roof of my tiny prison was thrown back. There was another sound now, a long and constant drone of engines that sounded like…

An airplane?

I whimpered and twitched away slightly from whoever was there. As my eyes focused, I realized it was one of the triplets, standing back and looking down at me with a cool expression of blonde amusement. I was already scrambling out of whatever I had been packed into. My legs felt like they hadn't moved in weeks. I stood, stumbled, leaned against something. I was bent over, clutching myself and panting, and the first thing my gaze focused on was Sulpicia.

I stopped breathing to glare at her. She was sitting by the window and outside the window was nothing but sun and clouds and I realized that we really were on an airplane, or on some kind of private jet. The cabin was small and isolated. No flight attendants or other passengers. Just the three triplets, idling in separate corners of the cabin, and Sulpicia herself.

And me.

No Alice.

I looked at them, covering myself. I was completely naked. I seemed to have been taken straight from the hotel. My hair felt messy and tangled and I could feel stale makeup on my face. I blinked at them, glaring, and on the floor I saw the thing that I had crawled out of. It was a suitcase. A plain, regular, somewhat large suitcase. I stared at it and I realized what they had done. They had stuffed my unconscious body into a suitcase and loaded me onto the plane like baggage.

It was almost funny if it wasn't so humiliating.

Sulpicia was watching me, clad in a fresh black dress and a fine smile, and she seemed to enjoy my distress. "Ah, Miss Bella," she said. "How are you? Feel free to stretch your legs a little. After all, they're such lovely legs."

I was already struggling to stand, long cramps moving up my thighs, and the way she leered at my legs made it even harder to keep still.

"Where's Alice?" I demanded.

She seemed surprised I wasn't more scared, but only slightly. I was a little surprised too. But in some ways I didn't even care about myself. All I could think about was Alice.

"Alice is where we left her at the hotel," Sulpicia said. "As you could imagine, she was terribly upset at losing her faithful slave. I admit I was terribly upset at her as well."

My stomach tightened. "Is she safe?"

"Oh, quite safe, quite safe," the woman assured me. "It's not the first time she and I have had our disagreements. I decided to be the bigger woman this time and allow her some time to cool off. A decade or two ought to do the trick."

I was still covering myself, tits and crotch, and glaring about the cabin. The triplets hadn't moved. The clouds were racing outside the windows and I turned my eyes back to Sulpicia.

"Where are we?"

She didn't answer for a moment. She was regarding me with a faint detachment, as if deciding if I was allowed to ask her questions or not, and then she smiled. "We are en route to my home in Volterra," she said. "Italy. Wonderful country, I'm sure you'll love it."

My glare went darker, my stomach churning. She was taking me away from Alice.

How.

Fucking.

Dare she?

"Why am I here?" I gritted out, loathing this dark haired whore with every fibre of my naked being.

"Because you belong to me now," she said.

I snorted and shook my head. "No, I don't."

"Yes, I'm afraid you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you—"

I took a step forward and spat on her. It was the only thing I could do that didn't involve uncovering myself with my hands.

My mouth was very dry from being locked up in that suitcase so it wasn't very effective. The spittle landed on her lap, a small white patch on that rich black material. She looked at it distastefully and uncrossed her legs. One of the triplets was already coming forward with a tissue. She bobbed down to clean it up and one of the other triplets came over and slapped me.

My head snapped to the side.

I glared at them, resisting the urge to touch my stinging cheek.

"I want to go back to Alice," I demanded. "I want to go back RIGHT NOW."

Sulpicia raised an eyebrow. She had seemed displeased when I spat on her and now she seemed amused. The triplets seemed amused as well. They shared a glance and one of them giggled. They looked to their mistress for orders and their mistress gave them a nod.

They turned and reached for me.

"Wait," I said, finally feeling a sliver of panic for myself. "Wait!"

Two of them grabbed my arms and wrenched my hands away from my nakedness. I struggled and trashed but that only seemed to make my boobs jiggle. The third triplet had fetched a thin leather belt from one of their bags and the other two were forcing me facedown into the carpet.

I knew what they were going to do and I was really panicking now.

"No!" I screamed, still struggling. "Don't—!"

_Crack!_

The belt came down and slashed across my back.

With the buckle.

I burst instantly into tears at the blazing pain and squeezed my eyes shut, my jaw, whimpering deep in my throat as—

_Crack!_

The buckle came down again across my back and again I whimpered. It hurt so much. Already I had stopped struggling to get free and after that I was only bracing myself for the pain. My face was forced into the floor, my forehead grinning into the carpet, and I kept my eyes closed tightly until it was over.

I was limp and covered with sweat and I didn't resist as they hauled me to my knees. I blinked my tear filled eyes and looked up.

Sulpicia smiled down at me.

"Would you still like to go back to Alice, my dear?" she asked.

I didn't answer. My breaths were trembling from rage, hate, and pain. I was kneeling there at her feet, the triplets holding me down, and I struggled once, limply, a quick wriggle of my shoulders that made my breasts sway.

She smiled. She had her legs crossed but I knew they wouldn't be crossed much longer.

"Yes, I thought so," she said. "Alice was very slack in keeping you disciplined, wasn't she? No matter. You'll be taught your place in Volterra. Your true place."

Her legs were uncrossing. She was hiking up her dress, gathering handfuls of the deep black fabric and revealing the full length of her pearl white legs. She opened them.

"I am your mistress now," she said. "And you will serve me whenever I command it, do you understand?"

I still didn't answer. A queasy lust came into my stomach but I fought it back. I was eye level to the attractive black lace of her panties, watching as she peeled them aside to reveal her already moistening pussy, and I knew exactly how she wanted me to serve her.

But I didn't. I just knelt there stubbornly and glared up at her darkly. Because I belonged to Alice and this didn't have Alice's approval. This wasn't even cheating. This was something else. Betrayal. This woman was my mistress's nemesis, and now more than ever, I needed to prove my devotion to Alice. To show this woman that—

Sulpicia smiled and wrapped her legs slowly around my head. I couldn't move. I glared from between her thighs and she gave my head a dangerous squeeze of her vampire strength.

"Answer me," she said. "Or I'll break your neck."

My glare didn't waver but tears came into my eyes.

Because I could tell she meant it.

My eyes were locked with hers and those black pools were devoid of anything but amusement, crinkled slightly from her smile, waiting to see if I would die between her legs. I remembered how she had killed that girl at the hotel, like it was nothing, and I knew she would do the exact same thing to me.

I struggled slightly to buy some time. I didn't know what to do. Part of me was so angry that I actually wanted her to do it. I didn't only want to refuse, I wanted to spit at her, hiss at her, sink my teeth into her thigh like an animal. I wanted to provoke her in any way that that I could so that she would be forced to kill me and understand afterward that Alice was my mistress and Alice was worth dying for and Alice would always be a hundred times the mistress this bitch was.

But I couldn't. Because an even deeper part of me didn't want to give up. If I died here and now I would never see Alice again. But if I lived…

Her thighs gave me another threatening squeeze, like huge and beautiful boaconstrictors wrapped around my head.

"Decide now," she said. Then she smiled. "Feel free to refuse, I do admit I would love to simply kill you."

At first my glare didn't falter. Then my gaze broke and my eyes lowered to her pussy.

My stomach failed and I knew that I had given up. I just hoped it was the right thing to do. I just hoped I would see Alice again and Alice would be happy that I didn't die between this sick bitch's legs. I still didn't want to but I had no choice.

I opened my mouth and licked her pussy.

"Mmm," moaned the woman, as if that one lick gave her much relief. "I knew you would not be so hard to break. Submission tastes so sweet, does it not my dear?"

I glared up at her as I kissed at her vagina. She smiled and stroked my hair.

"Oh, and be sure to do a good job," she said. "To put it bluntly, I will kill you if you don't. I have no use for girls who do not serve with thoroughness and attention. From now on, your continued existence—lowly as it is—will have to be earned. You will live only as long as you keep me pleased. To be frank, I would've killed you already if you were not delicious enough to savour. But rest assured—mmm…"

She trailed off for a moment with a low moan of pleasure. The triplets had backed off and left me to eat her out on my own initiative. She was wet by now and my mouth was full of her taste. It was difficult to force myself to continue licking this vile bitch but I'd be lying if I said the degradation and domination under the threat of death didn't turn me on just a little in the darker parts of my heart.

She had closed her eyes for a moment, to savour the sensation, and then she opened them again and looked down at me.

"But rest assured, my dear," she went on, "you will not be tortured indefinitely. Eventually I'm afraid you will have to die. Under other circumstances I might've enjoyed making a proper slave of you but your connection to Alice leaves me no choice. Only in death will you be properly purged from Alice's heart. And it's Alice's heart which I require. Not yours."

Her words made my heart burn. Not that she planned to kill me. I almost didn't care about that. But that she still hoped to take Alice back.

Alice belonged to _me_.

Or I belong to her. Either way, neither of us belong to this disgusting slut. She was watching my eyes as I glared at her, watching the helpless fury bridled within them, and in some sick impulse of defiance I began eating her out even harder, feasting on her pussy angrily as if I might somehow kill her with cunnilingus.

She chuckled low in her throat and I could see the orgasm approaching in her face.

"But not to worry, my dear," she said, still petting my hair. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun in the meantime."

I glared at her for a moment longer and then I lowered my eyes, closed them, and focused on making this disgusting bitch come.

It didn't take much longer and she didn't make much effort to hold it back. She came like she did everything, majestically, elaborately. At first I wasn't watching, focusing only on her pussy, and then her breathing began to get quicker. Then low moans. I lifted my eyes and she opened hers at the same time to watch me. A sickening smile spread across her sensual lips and I continued to glare at her as the orgasm washed over her face like a wave, closing her eyes and drawing forth a long luxurious moan.

I stopped instantly. Maybe that was a little risky but the dumb bitch deserved it. I sat back on my heels and wiped my mouth. She looked down at me, flushed and satisfied, but with a hint of frustration too that I stopped so soon. Then she smiled.

"Hm," she said. "You remind me of Alice before I first broke her. But I broke her then and I will break her again."

She then flicked her legs aside and rose, letting her dress fall.

I continued to kneel there, head bowed and teeth clenched, too pissed off to even move. Most of all, I was pissed off that I going down on her had made me horny. My body was covered in a sheen of sensitivity and I could feel my vagina throbbing sullenly. I guess it was better than being terrified and truly repulsed by the experience but stoic indifference would've been nobler.

Sulpicia was bending to look out one of the windows on the other side of the plane and she spoke flippantly over her shoulder.

"Well, it seems we'll be arriving in Volterra at any moment," she said. "We'd better make sure our bags are ready. Girls, would you help Miss Bella back into her suitcase?"

One of the triplets hauled me to my feet. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Quite serious."

"I can't go back into that thing."

The woman turned and smiled with her arms folded under her breasts. "You will be packed into the suitcase or you will be thrown off the plane," she said. "Once again, feel free to disobey. I'd be more than happy to kill you now rather than later, particularly if it means watching you fly."

Two of the triplets snickered. The other one was holding my arms behind my back and I was struggling feebly, even though there was no way to get free and nowhere to go even if I did. The claws of panic were beginning to scratch at my chest, panic and despair, because I didn't want to go back into the suitcase. I just didn't. I didn't care if they raped me or beat me but I couldn't bare being treated like a piece of luggage, not after everything they had already done.

"Please," I said, my voice finally cracking just slightly. "I have to pee."

"Then I suppose you'll have to wet yourself," Sulpicia said.

I clamped my jaw shut and decided not to beg anymore. Fucking bitch. The open suitcase was sitting in the floor and all the women in the cabin were watching me, the triplets with their identically creepy smiles, their mistress with her expectant black eyes. I went over to the suitcase, shaking my head, trying not to cry, and sat down inside of it.

They barely waited for me to lay on my side. It felt even more cramped than before, as if the space was smaller. My knees were drawn right up to my chest and my arms were squished between them and my breasts. One of the triplets had bobbed down beside the suitcase and now she was flipping the lid closed. Everything went black. I bit my lip and shivered as the sound of the zipper slashed through my chest. The suitcase was then lifted, with me in it, and placed somewhere else.

I shook my head in the blackness and finally allowed myself to cry.

I missed Alice.

And I still had to pee.

—


	16. Chapter 16

—

Chapter 16:

—

It was probably only a few hours but it felt like days before I finally got out of that suitcase.

Someone had hoisted me up onto a bed and when the lid was finally flipped open I saw it was one of the triplets. She stepped back to smile and watch me climb out and I did my best not to let on how sore and cramped I was. I could hardly even move and I had to stifle a groan as I lifted my legs out. The blood came rushing back into them and I hissed once as I shoved the case away disgustedly and settled on the edge of the bed.

I seemed to be in some kind of bedroom. I looked about with my face crinkled in pain. It looked like the boudoir of some kind of Victorian mansion. Ornate bed with lace canopy and ivory bedposts. Persian rug on the floor.

There was only one other person in the room with me; one of the triplets. Only one. I had no idea which one it was. I didn't even know if they had names. She was watching me with her creepy smile and she only spoke when it seemed like she had my attention.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay," she said. "Hope the ride wasn't too bumpy. I tried to be careful. Nobody likes bruised fruit."

She was leering at my body and I frowned at her darkly. My hands were on the mattress to brace myself against the cramps in my muscles and I didn't know if I could risk covering my breasts. I didn't even care at this point. My knees were clenched together, but not because I was trying to hide anything, more like because I hadn't peed in a whole day.

"Is there a fucking bathroom?" I asked in a low grown.

The girl, smiling, took a step back and nodded her blonde head toward a white panelled door in the far wall. "Over there."

I looked at the door, wondering if I could even stand, but my bladder wasn't really giving me a choice. I lurched to my feet, stifling a groan, and took a second to let the pain fade in my straightening back. That creepy bitch was still watching me and after a second I staggered into motion and stalked into the bathroom.

I threw the door closed and I had only just sat down when the door opened again.

The creepy bitch had followed me.

Unfortunately, it was too late to hold it back, and I started peeing as she leaned casually against the sink as if waiting for a bus. It didn't fluster her in the least but I blushed beet red almost instantly.

"How about some fucking privacy?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't embarrass me."

I didn't reply, I just frowned, clenched my teeth, and peed. So fucking humiliating. Now I knew how Missy felt when she had to use the cat box while I was doing laundry.

Missy. Was I ever going to see Missy again?

Alice. Was I ever going to see Alice again? I'm sure Alice would take care of Missy but what about me? I was just as helpless as Missy. What was I going to do without my mistress?

"There's a shower and some clothes," the girl was saying. "You'll have some time to get cleaned up and think about your situation. You'll be summoned when you're required."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, "now could you fuck off?"

She smiled at me. I was still trying to pee.

"You really should be more polite," she said. "If it was one of my sisters, you might find yourself a little more than simply embarrassed."

"So you're the good sister, are you?"

"No, I'm the evil one. The others are just worse. Now hurry up. I'll help you shower and clean up your back. Some of those wounds are pretty bad."

I frowned and looked away. If I knew I was going to have an audience I would've just peed in the suitcase.

So much for preserving dignity.

The girl was at least silent till I was done and she was silent as I flushed and waited grudgingly for instructions. She was turning the shower on and she began undressing as the small glass cubicle filled with steam. I watched her deliberately, arms folded under my breasts. She didn't seem as embarrassed as I had been but at least it was a gesture of defiance on my part.

She was actually really hot under her clothes. Like her sisters, her body was virtually perfect. Slim, small, breasts like a dove. Blonde like an angel. Smile like an evil little bitch.

She took me into the shower and the hot water seared against the gash marks on my back. I had no idea how bad they were but I did my best not to show a lot of pain. The girl was surprisingly gentle. She used shower cream and a loofa. She washed my hair. By the time she was done she had massaged every inch of my body and every strand of my hair. I half expected her to seduce me but she didn't. She just finished up and turned off the water.

Afterwards she allowed me to towel myself dry while she fetched a firstaid kit from under the sink. Once I was dry she instructed me to sit on the rim of the tub. I did. She sat beside me and opened the first aid kit. I had wrapped the towel around myself but I had to lower it to my lap so that she could treat the wounds. In the mirror over the sink I could see her behind me, preparing a cotton ball with disinfectant. I could also see the angry red lashes across my back. The sight of them filled me with an unexpected sadness, as if they were a reminder of some sad fact I had briefly forgotten. She was leaning toward my back with the cotton ball and I hissed under my breath as the icy disinfectant touched the first gash. She glanced at me in the mirror and smiled.

"It's okay, you don't have to be brave," she said. "I like your pain."

I glared at her. She could see my breasts in the mirror and I covered them with my forearm.

She continued with the treatment, daubing at each wound with the disinfectant until they were all clean, and then she covered them with small strips of gauze. When she was done, she closed the first aid kit and latched it shut.

"Done," she said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I lifted the towel sullenly, wrapping it around my breasts.

She touched my shoulder.

There was something suggestive about the touch that made me pause. My stomach rolled but there was also part of me that was just desperate for any kind of gentleness. I turned slightly to look over my shoulder. She smiled and used the same hand to brush a damp rope of hair away from my face.

"You really are beautiful," she whispered. "I hope the mistress decides against disposing of you."

I snorted. "Me too."

Her smiled curved upward just a little and her voice went just a little impish. "You know, it wouldn't be too hard to earn her favour," she said. "She can be surprisingly easy to sway. You only need to be obedient. You're boobs will take care of the rest."

She slipped the towel back down to reveal them. She cupped one of them in her hand and looked at me daringly. I didn't move. I let her stroke the globe for a moment, demonstrating my control, and then I rose from the rim of the tub and rewrapped the towel around myself.

"I belong to Alice," I told her.

She sighed and continued to sit there for a moment "You need to forget about Alice," she said. "Alice is out of the picture. You need to think about yourself. You can either die defiant or you can live in submission."

She smiled and stood up.

"Or you can at least _try_ to live," she said. "No guarantees. But I think you could do it. The mistress likes you, I can tell. You would be a fine addition beside me and my sisters. And if you're nice to me, I'll even put in a good word for you."

She touched my hand, almost coyly. I was using my other hand to hold up the towel. I looked down at our clasped hands, her fingers toying with mine, and then lifted my eyes to hers. She smiled and said:

"Hm?"

I frowned and tugged my hand back. Gently. I didn't want to provoke her. She pouted playfully and folded her arms as if rising to the challenge.

"Either way, you're going to be here for a while," she said. "It might pay for you to have a friend. Someone who can protect you. Who can keep the others from being too mean. What do you think?"

I shrugged a bare shoulder. "Do whatever you want," I said. "It's not like I have a choice."

Her pout went even cuter. I was backed up against the sink and she stepped even closer so that our chests were touching.

"But I want us to be friends," she murmured, teasing a kiss. "Don't you want to be my friend?"

My lips were beginning to tingle. I meant what I said earlier. That I didn't have a choice. But maybe she had a point too. Maybe it would be smart to have a friend. As long as it was just friends. As long as she wasn't asking me to betray my mistress.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jane," she whispered. "My name's Jane."

She pressed her lips to mine.

I let my eyes fall closed.

Soon the towel was on the tiles in a puddle of white terrycloth around my ankles and the bathroom was filled with low moans. She was still naked from the shower and I was naked as well, wearing nothing but the strips of gauze applied to my back by her own gentle hands, hands that had woven into my hair as she kissed me, kissed me, kissed me. I had given her full access to my mouth and her tongue felt almost wonderful as it entwined around mine. I was stroking her back and I was eerily reminded of Alice. With my eyes closed, it almost felt like I was with Alice again. Her back so slim, her ass so round and small, her perfect little breasts pressing into mine.

But when my eyes opened it was just the blonde there. My heart sank but it didn't matter at this point. She took my hand and led me into the bedroom.

The lace curtains were full of sun and the sun shone directly onto the bed where we rolled about in each other's arms, moaning, stroking, kissing and licking at each other's nipples. It was the first time I'd had sex without shoes on in a long time. I even smiled a couple times. It really did feel like just two friends fooling around. Aside from the fact that I had been kidnapped. But there really did seem to be something different about this particular sister. Jane. Not necessarily something good, but something less petty, less childish.

I found myself eager to go down on her and I did, progressing my mouth along her slender body from her tits all the way to the wet place between her legs where I swiftly inserted my tongue. Again I was reminded of Alice and with my eyes closed it was almost like Alice's pussy.

She went down on me to conclude and I managed to achieve a surprising nice orgasm, climaxing with my face flushed and crumpled as I watched her pretty blonde head lick between my legs until I cried out softly.

I flopped back, eyes closed, an arm over my forehead, covered in sweat, chest heaving. I left my legs open whiles she licked up the remainder of my moisture. I'd never understand what exactly made me so delicious to vampires but something about me seemed to drive all of them at least a little crazy. Jane, Victoria, Sulpicia.

Alice.

Jane gave my pussy one last kiss, almost romantic, and then she crawled up beside me. I opened my eyes. She was smiling and the sun from the window was shining in her pale hair like a halo.

"See?" she giggled. "That wasn't so bad, was it? My tastes are a little gentler than my sisters. Sometimes. Sometimes it's nice to just have fun, don't you think?"

The question seemed genuine and she waited for an answer, stroking one of my breasts as she watched my face. I gave a shrug.

"I guess," I said.

She grinned and leaned down to give me a kiss. I didn't close my eyes this time. Now that the lust was gone I was thinking somewhat clearly again.

"Hey," I said gently, breaking the kiss. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When I was getting whipped on the plane, which one were you?"

She smiled, somewhat guiltily, all pretty and angelic with the sun in her cornsilk hair. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I was the one with the belt," she admitted.

I snorted. "Fucking bitch."

She giggled and rolled away and hopped off the bed primly.

"Just promise you don't do anything rash like try to escape," she said. "You'd never make it and it would only upset the mistress. I can convince the mistress to keep you but nobody can save you if you make her mad."

I didn't answer. She was getting some clothes out of a dresser drawer and now she was stepping into a pair of jeans. She looked over her shoulder at my silence and then she pulled a top over her bare breasts.

"Well, I'll let you think about it," she said. "Are you hungry?"

Now that she mentioned it, a lurching hunger hit my stomach along with a sharp pain in my head from exhaustion, stress, and all the bullshit that was happening.

"Starving," I said.

"I thought you might be. I'll fix you something to eat. For now you'll be confined to the room, but I'll speak to the mistress about letting you out. You just have to prove you can be trusted. You're actually very lucky, you know. Most girls are simply locked in the dungeon till it's their time to be slaughtered."

That last part made me queasy. She was brushing her hair and she said it as casually as anything, as if killing people were as normal as having icecream some nights.

I frowned and didn't answer. I remembered that night in the hotel room and I remembered that the sisters, all the three of them, were hardly innocent in the life that their mistress had taken.

She put the brush down and came back to the bed.

"I'll let you get dressed," she said. "I'll be back soon with something to eat."

She gave me a wink and then she backed to the door. The door bumped open—it must've been left ajar—and there was a loud click as she closed it. The click could only mean one thing.

I was locked in.

That really shouldn't have made my heart sink so much but it did. Still, I got up and went over to the door. It was a tall door—half way to the high ceiling—and it was painted white with a gold inlay. There was no door knob. Only an electrical lock that didn't even seem to open from this side at all. I pushed at the door once. It didn't move. I fumbled my hand at the lock. As if it might somehow open. It didn't. I looked at the door and then I tucked my naked shoulder in order to try and ram it. But then I gave up without even trying.

The sweat had cooled on my body and I was starting to feel a slight chill. The sun seemed to be going down outside. The lace curtains were filled with an orange glow. I went over to one of them and pushed the curtains aside. The room was on the upperfloor and there was a view out there of a stately garden. Rows of lilacs and rose bushes. A hedgemaze twisting away into the sunset. A fountain with statues of women in stone robes. I looked for a lock in the window but there wasn't one. I tried to lift the window but it wouldn't lift.

I sighed and let the curtain fall. Across the room was the closet. I went over to look for some clothes.

I found a nice summerdress of babyblue silk that was roughly my size and I decided to treat myself by wearing it. Why not. I might be dead soon and I might as well go out in style. I found some underwear in one of the drawers but I didn't bother looking for shoes.

Afterwards I sighed again and looked about the room. I probably should've went back into the bathroom and checked there for any angle of escape, but what was the point? I didn't even know where I was. Somewhere in Italy. I had no money, no ID, no nothing. It was almost funny. This was the same way Alice had acquired and kept me. Locked up, purged of all my worldly possessions. But Alice never stole me. I had given myself to Alice willingly.

My stomach rumbled, reminding me how hungry I was. Even so, I didn't know if I would be able to eat. In hindsight, it was quite astonishing that I'd even been able to have sex, but I guess that was the kind of woman I was.

I went over to the bed and sat down.

And what kind of woman was that exactly?

A slave? Well, sure. But was it as simple as that? I didn't think so. It wasn't like I dreamed of these things before I met Alice. It was Alice who bought these things out in me. Every submissive instinct I ever had was only to please Alice.

But now there was no Alice and I had no idea if I would ever see Alice again. I could feel the despair settling in my empty stomach like a stone. Would Alice come rescue me? How? Does she even know where I am? Had she any way to find out? And even if she did find out, would she really care enough to come for me? Or would she just find another woman to be her slave? She had told me she loved me and for a time I really did believe I was special. But was that really true?

My eyes were prickling. I wiped them and shook my head.

This was so fucked up. And what the fuck was I supposed to do? I have this psychotic slut who took me back to her mansion so that she can keep me until it pleases her to kill me, I have a blonde alpha-slave who wants to convince me to become just like her, and I have a mistress back home who always told me I was less than nothing to her until one night when she told me once that she loved me.

And what the fuck was I supposed to do?

Do I cling to the possibility that my mistress does love me and that somehow she will find a way to come rescue me? Or do I give up and submit to this new mistress even though she may just kill me anyway? What kind of slave am I? Am I a slave to Alice? Or just a slave?

The door opened with a little electronic beep and I looked up.

Jane was entering the room with a silvertray on her hip and she gave me a smile as she closed the door behind her. I smiled back weakly.

For now I guess I should just stay alive.

—


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Quick warning, this chapter may be a little dark. ;)**

—

Chapter 17:

—

The next night I was summoned to Sulpicia.

The triplets came to prepare me. I wasn't sure which one was Jane. They roused me directly out of bed, where I had been laying on my back like a dead thing, and soon I was showered, made up, and costumed in a white lace outfit comprised of stockings and gloves, nothing more. The stockings came to midthigh, trimmed with lace, and the gloves went just past my elbows. They were fingerless and the triplets gave me a brief manicure before brushing my hair and scenting it with a certain oil, attending me so thoroughly that I hardly had to lift a finger of my own, as if it was me who was the mistress or perhaps just a doll.

By now I thought I could tell which one was Jane. There was something in her eyes when her eyes caught with mine, a secret we shared. She had a pair of shoes in her hand, white patent leather pumps, and she bobbed down to slip them onto my feet, half-romantic and almost cinderella-like as she buckled the thin little straps around my ankles with a soft caress of her fingers.

I had a view of the mirror while all this was happening and I watched the image of the woman taking shape there with little more than idle curiosity. She looked good in white. It contrasted nicely with her dark hair and the lace looked extremely soft against her soft looking body. The stockings made her legs look all the more smoother and the long gloves gave her an erotic elegance that drew attention to what remained uncovered—her large and luscious breasts. My eyes moved upwards to the eyes of the woman in the reflection. We both blinked at the same time and I was reminded that the woman was me.

Once I was ready, they took me out of the room and down a corridor. There were oil paintings on one wall in ornate gold frames and windows in the other wall also in ornate gold frames. Outside it was pitch dark.

It was the first time I had been let out of the room since arriving at the mansion and briefly I entertained the thought of making a run for it—stumbling out into the moonlight in my white lingerie like a slutty ghost and jogging up the highway with my bare tits bouncing to perhaps hitchhike a ride back to America. Not the most practical of plans. In all honest, I thought I would rather die in this outfit than escape in it. Or even just stay. I was kind of beyond caring at this point. I missed Alice. And Missy.

The triplets led me to a door and tapped gently with their knuckles. It was opened moments later by the mistress herself.

My heart recoiled to be under her smile once again. She was wearing a black satin robe that was closed loosely under her breasts and her lips were deep red. I didn't remember her being so tall. The triplets were smaller than me, and I was kind of just average, and the mistress was at least a full head higher than me. She had stepped back to allow us entry and the triplets were guiding me to the bed. The room was lit in a myriad of candles that twinkled in every corner. One of the triplets, I think it was Jane, had a white silk scarf and she was tying my wrists to one of the gold spokes in the headboard. She gave me a wink while she was doing it, which is what made me think it was Jane. The wink was a little reassuring. I could assume from the wink at least that I probably wouldn't be dying tonight.

The other two triplets were attending the mistress. One of them untied the satin sash around her waist while the other slipped the robe off her shoulders.

Underneath she was wearing black leather boots, black leather gloves, and a black leather corset that hiked up her boobs into two huge globes of soft white sinfulness.

The triplets then lined up, gave a little curtsy—one of them smirking with a look toward me on the bed—and left.

The mistress then turned her attention to me.

"Mmm," she murmured in approval, her black eyes raking over my helpless and near-naked form. "The girls prepared you nicely."

I didn't reply. My wrists were tied over my head and I could feel the mounds of my breasts sitting there on my chest all soft and exposed and tingling under her eyes. She smiled and climbed into the bed sultrily.

"I must admit, I've been excited for this," she said. "To have you completely at my disposal."

My legs were closed, folded at the ankle, and now she took them and opened them. I didn't resist. There didn't seem to be much point. My pussy stirred under her eyes as it was revealed but my face remained stony. She smiled and used her fingertips to delicately tease my entrance.

"Yes," she whispered softly. "Knowing you once belonged to Alice, is going to make you all the more sweeter."

She lifted her eyes to mine as she said the name of my real mistress.

I glared.

"Hm," she said, a soft chuckle at my defiance. "I wonder what Alice would say if she could see you now? Would she be upset, do you think? I think she would. I think she'd be furious. Furious, and just as helpless to do anything about it as you are right now."

I still didn't speak. I was done with her games. She could do whatever she wanted to me, didn't mean I had to cooperate.

She watched me for a moment, caressing the outer lips of my pussy, and finally tilted her head.

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked. "You seem rather despondent."

"Just get it over with," I muttered.

Her fingers paused. She smiled.

Then she shoved them in.

I flinched and groaned. I hadn't been prepared and I was still dry. She pushed them in deeper, like twisting a knife, and made me groan again.

"But that wouldn't be any fun at all," she went on. "The art isn't to fuck you, my dear. The art is to break you."

I looked at her with my eyes crinkled in pain and said:

"I'm not broken already?"

"Of course not," she said. "Far from it."

"I feel pretty broken."

"No, you're just beaten. There's a difference between being beaten and being broken. I don't want to simply force these things on you. I could do that to anyone. What I want is for you to _want_ these things. To beg for them."

She removed her fingers and leaned down over my face, stroking my hair with one hand. Our lips were close, strangely romantic in the candlelight. When she spoke I could feel her breath on my lips.

"What I want," she whispered, "is for you to realize your feelings for Alice are as weak as your body and as weak as Alice herself."

She looked into my eyes as she said it. They really were very beautiful. Black, soulless, adorned with long black lashes. I could feel the heavy weight of her breasts on mine and my voice came steadier than I felt.

"Why? I mean, what's the point? Alice moved on, why can't you?"

"Because Alice belongs to me. She had no right to move on."

She touched her lips to mine, brushing them teasingly. I didn't close my eyes or open my lips. I just snorted and spoke directly into her mouth.

"Whatever," I muttered. "You call yourself a mistress but if you were a real mistress Alice never would've left. You're just some slut in leather boots. And you might as well just kill me now, because you never broke Alice and you're not going to break me either. You can rape me, you can fuck me, you might even make me like it, but in the end, I'll _always_ belong to Alice."

Her lips hadn't moved. They were still poised directly against mine, eerily still. Finally I felt a small puff of air from her nose and she rose up like a cobra.

"Hmm," she said.

She was reaching for something in her boot. I hadn't noticed it before but I noticed it now—the jewelled hilt of some antique dagger. She must've had the sheath tucked into the top of her boot.

She pulled it out slowly, letting the candlelight catch on the steel edge. A wave of coldness washed over me and I realized that I had crossed a line. That she was going to kill me. The realization was strangely disappointing, or maybe just anti-climactic. I thought it would've been a bigger deal than this. She smiled at my expression and changed her grip on the dagger to suit a downward stab. I didn't move. Didn't beg. I just laid there on my back with my wrists tied, laced in white like a bridal sacrifice, and watched the dagger as—

As it came down and cut the scarf.

My wrists came loose and a shuddering breath of relief came out of me.

What—?

I scrambled backwards against the headboard, drawing my knees up, covering my breasts, more out of confusion than anything else. She smiled and tossed the dagger at me. It landed on my lap, a cold kiss, and bounced onto the mattress beside me.

"There you go," she said.

I looked at the dagger. I looked at her.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded again at the dagger.

"You wanted to die for Alice, isn't that what you said? Well. Go ahead. I give you permission."

My heart started racing, my pulse pounding. I picked up the knife, my fingers closing around the cold jewels embedded in the handle. I was holding it in both hands with the blade pointing toward my stomach. I looked at the woman.

The corner of her red mouth turned upwards into a cocky smirk.

"Well? what's the matter? Surely noble suicide would be more agreeable to you than whatever indignities I might have planned. No? Here, let me help."

She grabbed a handful of my hair to hold me still and used her other hand to position the knife against my chest. A grimace passed over my face as the tip of the dagger bit into my skin. Dark red blood began to well there and a thin line ran between my breasts.

"There," she said, staring into my eyes. "That is where your heart is. It might take a bit of effort to get the blade past the breastbone, but I'm happy to assist. Just tell me when."

My eyes hardened into a glare but I could feel tears prickling at them. Because deep down I knew I couldn't do it.

I was simply too weak.

My grip began to loosen and her smile curved upwards as the defeat grew in my eyes. Something about her smile infuriated me and I quickly tore the knife away from her. I had a brief impulse to attack her with it but I knew it would be useless and rather than give her another cheap victory I decided the greater act of defiance was to simply toss the dagger down onto the mattress.

"I'm not playing your stupid games," I said, "and I'm sure as fuck not going to kill myself."

She seemed quite proud of my little outburst, as if it was a step in the right direction, and she gave me a smile.

"No," she said, "you're not, and do you know why? Because you're not afraid of anything I might do to you, and do you know why you are not afraid?"

The questions were rhetorical and I didn't answer. I had folded my arms in a strange gesture of primness and now she took my wrists and unfolded them to reveal my breasts and the thin line of blood between them.

"Because this is exactly what you want," she whispered, leaning to lick the blood from my chest. "Isn't it, my dear? Why, in your heart of hearts I'm sure you're nothing but thrilled to have a proper mistress at last. Unlike that little bitch Alice."

Something about that stung me in my soul. Because it was dangerously close to the truth.

But I didn't want to admit it, would never admit it, and in a quick fit of rage I shoved her head away from my tits and lunged for the knife. I actually managed to grab it and with a growl of primal rage I made a blind stab in her direction.

She caught my wrist easily and slapped me down with her other hand, once, twice, three times, just casually beating me back into submission.

My pussy went horny at the beating and I had to swallow back a sob.

Because it really was true.

I liked being treated like this.

I could even understand why she wanted to kill me, why that would please her, why it would be amusing to watch me struggle and cry and bleed out like a pig, like a cow, like something that only exists to be butchered and eaten by superior beings like Alice. Like her. I was worthless, utterly worthless, and I wanted her to do it. Right now. I wanted—

A strangled cry came out of me as she flipped me over and put the knife to my throat.

She was nestled between my legs, grinning, and my pussy was going crazy for her.

"Well, my dear?" she whispered. "This is your last chance. Do you want to die?"

The cold steel was biting into my throat. I arched my neck to keep the blade from slicing me open and my eyes filled with tears. Because I did, I did want to die, I—

"Hmph," snorted the woman, easing the knife away from my neck. "I thought not."

I was staring up at the canopy of the bed, my chest trembling. The candlelit shadows up there veered and quivered as she climbed off the bed. I turned my head loosely to look at her. My eyes washed over the pale expanse of her back, her ass.

My pussy kept throbbing.

"Jane has been quite enraptured with you since your arrival here at the mansion," she said, "and I dare say I'm beginning to warm to you as well."

She turned to me, smiling, and offered a hand.

"Come," she said. "Allow me to show you something. Something that will help you understand your true place here."

I looked at her hand.

I put my hand in hers.

She tugged me off the bed gently and I fell into step beside her as she led me out of the room. Along the way she snatched a candle stand and we continued down a dark corridor with the shadows leaping and dancing on the walls beside us, like dark little beings that were following and laughing at us. She paused to tap her knuckles at a door and soon the door opened to reveal the triplets, naked, two of them still licking each other on the bed. The mistress instructed them to come along and instantly they trooped out into the corridor.

We went on, through a parlour of some kind with the shape of a grand piano under a sheet, and toward a bookcase in the wall. One of the triplets threw back the sheet on the piano and hit a few off notes in a certain combination. There was a low rumble and the bookcase began to withdraw and slide aside to reveal a stone passageway and a set of stairs that led down into darkness. The triplets, naked and prancing, each grabbed a candle from their mistress and hurried down the stairs, giggling like demons descending into hell.

I looked at the woman beside me. She smiled and nodded at the passageway for me to go first. I turned back to the darkness, knowing exactly what was down there, and stepped forward.

It was dark and I had to step very carefully in my heels on the narrow stone steps. It was cold as well, cold on my nakedness and cold in my heart. I could hear the heel clicks of the mistress behind me, stepping coolly and confidently in her boots, and up ahead I could hear the triplets, little giggles echoing off the stone. There were other sounds as well, sounds that got closer the further I went, and soon I could make them out. Crying. Whimpering. A rattling of chains. My heart sunk further and further. The triplets had lit candles in whatever chamber we were descending into and now I could see them.

There were at least a dozen of them, young women, my age or a little younger, chained to the walls or chained to the floor, dirty, naked, huddling and shrinking back into the stone in fear of the woman who was descending the stairs behind me.

"This is where we keep the livestock," she announced with a sweep of her hand at the dim interior of the dungeon. "The girls go hunting for me occasionally and bring the meat back here. I think you'll agree that your treatment as been better than theirs, hm?"

I didn't answer. I was trembling with the most sickening fear I had ever felt. Some of the prisoners were beginning to whisper and plead—mostly in European languages that I didn't understand—until the triplets went about slapping them silent.

"Which one would you like, mistress?" one of the triplets asked.

The mistress sailed forward with a speculative air, tapping her chin with a forefinger as she surveyed the stock, the jewelled dagger still gripped loosely in her other hand.

"Hm, I'm not sure," she said. "For poetry sake, let's have one that looks similar to Miss Swan. Perhaps it will give her a glimpse of her own fate."

My heart shrivelled up inside me in retching terror. I didn't know if I could handle one of these girls being hurt because of me. My eyes filled with tears and I opened my mouth to object, but…

…what could I say?

One of the girls was already being unshackled. This only seem to frighten her more and she started thrashing to get free. She had long dark hair, similar to mine only tangled and dirty, and she was begging and pleading in Italian. Nobody seemed to be listening.

There was a table in the centre of the dungeon, along with racks and other torture devices, and the triplets hauled her over to the table and strapped her down, wrists, ankles, neck, until she was completely immobilized. She started pleading louder and louder until one of them shoved a gag in her mouth and then she just sobbed.

Sulpicia was approaching the girl, watching her writhe in her bonds, and I finally managed to speak.

"What are you doing?"

My voice came out in a small squeak. Sulpicia looked at me from across the table, across the girl, dagger loose in her hand.

"I'm going to show you exactly how much you have to lose," she said. "You can either submit…or you can join _them_."

She came a toss her head at the girls were still chained up, cowering in the candlelight and watching in terror. I looked at them and turned back to Sulpicia. She was leaning toward the girl on the table now and she had the knife to the girl's throat.

"Please," I said. "Don't do this."

She looked up with a smile. "Do what?"

I shook my head, my eyes swimming with tears. "Please," I repeated, my voice desperate and pleading. "Please, just—"

She cut the girl's throat.

Just like that. A bubbly gagging sound came from the girl and then silence. Blood squirted up from the wound for a little bit before settling into a steady gush as her heart pumped out the last of her life. I stared, frozen. A moan of despair went up from the rest of the girls and some of them began tugging at their chains. My eyes lifted from the girl and looked at Sulpicia. Sulpicia smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Did I interrupt you? Do forgive me, I'm so terribly impatient these days."

The girl was dying. You could see the candlelight fade in her eyes as they glazed over. Her body slowly slackening. Like going to sleep.

"Oh dear," Sulpicia said, "it seems the poor thing has expired. Jane, have we any more brunettes?"

Jane glanced at me, not overly disturbed, and turned back to her mistress.

"One left, I think," she said.

"Bring her forth."

"At once, mistress."

Most of the prisoners were blonde, as per the mistress's preference, and the lone brunette in question seemed to realize they were talking about her and immediately began screaming and kicking her feet as two of the triplets unlocked her. The other triplet was unbuckling the dead girl from the table and dragging her off and soon the fresh brunette was in her place.

She was making a lot of noise so they gagged her as well. They made sure her wrists and ankles were tightly bound and then they crawled into the corner of the dungeon where their sister was already feeding from the dead girl, licking at the gaping wound in her neck as if it were a huge vagina. The other two joined in, nuzzling at the dead girl's neck with the dead girl lolling, eyes open, staring at nothing.

I turned back to the mistress. The mistress smiled.

"Now watch closely, Miss Swan," she said. "Her fate will be the same as yours—unless you learn to submit."

She then turned the knife to the girl on the table and the girl began to scream into her gag.

I watched, mesmerized, traumatized, not crying any more, not even afraid. The mistress took her time with this one, cutting slowly, deliberately, speaking to her victim and to me as well, explaining what she was doing in jovial and informative tones like an instructor. The knife blade was soon dripping red and every now and then the mistress would lift it to her mouth and lick it clean, stropping it against her tongue as if to sharpen the edge. Then she would bend again to the girl, who wasn't even thrashing anymore, wasn't even struggling, just crying and screaming weakly as the knife sliced away pieces of her body.

The mistress cut off her nipples and leaned to suck the welling blood and she made incisions along her ribs deep enough to display bone and she made a collection of shallow stabs in her slim stomach until the blood began to pool whereupon she lowered her lips and sipped from that red well like wine. She made idle cuts in the girl's thighs, circling the table with a speculative air, as if seeking some inspiration, before the girl's wretched whimpering bought her back to the moment. She saw the fear in the girl's eyes, the complete uncontrollable horror, and she offered very kindly to pluck out her beautiful eyes so that she wouldn't have to see what was happening to her. The girl didn't seem to want that but the mistress did it anyway.

Eventually the girl bled out and the only sound remaining in the dungeon was the occasional sob from the other prisoners. They had been quiet for a while, some watching, some not, cowering against the wall and covering their faces as if to avoid being noticed. I watched them, numb with horror, and the only feeling that I slowly became aware of was dim relief that I wasn't one of them.

Yet.

The mistress was covered with blood and the blood shone redly on her pale breasts and she was regarding the dead girl while licking her fingers clean and after a moment she decided that she was done.

The triplets were done as well and they left the corpses there to take me upstairs and clean me up. There was blood on me as well, although I'd hardly noticed. Random arterial spurts that stained my stockings, my gloves, my ghost pale face. They washed me in silence, lifting my arms, turning me, until all the blood was gone and all that was left was the lingering horror, clogging my throat and chilling me to my soul.

After I was clean they took me back to the mistress's chamber and installed me at the fireplace where I stood shivering and staring into the flames, rubbing my arms, wondering why I would not warm and wondering if I would ever be warm again. The triplets were puttering about the room, straightening things up, lighting candles, and before they left one of them came to me and whispered in my ear. It must've been Jane.

"Submit," she hissed gently. "It's the only way."

I didn't respond or even take my eyes off the flames. Her voice went away and soon they had left the room. The mistress had been in the bathroom and soon I heard the door open. I knew it was her and finally there were some sensations that began to crack through the numbness. Fear. Despair. Hopelessness. And something else as well, a strange giddiness, a sick and queasy eagerness, a knowing deep in my bones that the only way to make all these things go away was to—

Her hand touched my shoulder. The skin there crawled so violently it felt like it would shed away.

"The fire is beautiful, isn't it?" whispered her seductive voice. "Almost as beautiful as the fire inside you, hm?"

I turned around to face her. There was no more fire inside me. There was nothing. Nothing at all but the desire for all this to be over with.

I looked at her. The firelight flickered across her full white breasts and somewhere deep inside I began to feel an indescribable longing for them, for them and for her, for her affection, her favour, her dominance. Anything but her knife. I lifted my eyes to her face and slowly I lifted my arms as well and put them around her, pressing my breasts to hers. I looked at her lips for a moment, my stomach gaping in a sick pit of temptation, and finally I stood slightly on my toes and pressed my mouth to hers, surrendering my lips along with everything behind them. Her tongue slithered into my mouth like a snake and then she lifted me off my feet and carried me to the bed where she deposited me against a pillow before applying her tongue to every corner of my body, my tits, my thighs, my pussy, licking at me and licking at me until I cried out and succumbed to the blackest pleasure I had ever known.

—

For the following week I was practically catatonic. I wasn't locked up anymore but I hardly left my room unless summoned to serve the mistress. My mistress. The triplets were come and prepare me and then the mistress would have her way with me. I had become exactly what she wanted me to be.

Broken.

Until one night while I was idly doing my makeup, vaguely hoping the mistress would require me that night, when one of the triplets barged into my room excitably. I stood up from the dresser and looked at her, only slightly alarmed.

"Am I summoned?" I asked, hoping I wasn't late for something I didn't remember.

"Yep," Jane said, grinning. "The mistress wants to take you for a walk in the gardens. She has a very special guest and she wants to show off her brand new bitch."

By now I had noticed the two things in Jane's hands.

One was a leash, the other was a buttplug in the style of a fluffy dog's tail.

I didn't object or even inquire who this guest was, I just stood there while she attached the leash to my collar and inserted the plug into my butt. I did, however, check myself out in the mirror. I even wagged the tail a little. It was cute and it felt kind of nice, too.

Jane then led me by the leash out into the gardens, me trailing slightly in my heels, stepping carefully in the gravel as I looked up into the sky. It was a full moon, or almost, and the chill in the air hardened my nipples. Jane gave me a playful tug and I lowered my eyes.

The mistress was waiting by the fountain, together with her guest, and it was the guest that made my heart stir. Because even at this distance I could recognize her.

Or rather, I could recognize her ass.

She was turned slightly aside, toward the mistress, and it was only her behind I saw first. But there was no mistaking it. The shape, the roundness, the familiar stretch of black fabric that wrapped lovingly around it. Even the dress was familiar, or at least the style of it, short, tight and black, so short that it left all her slim sexy legs uncovered and barely covered the perfection of her ass at all. My heart began beating in a way that it hadn't beat in a long time and slowly I lifted my eyes. Her hair was short, short and black, just like her dress and just like—

She was speaking to the mistress but she must've heard the crunch of my heels in the gravel because now she turned. She turned and the moonlight washed over her face and in the moonlight I could see exactly who she was. My heart was pumping so hard and fast it felt like it would burst. Because it couldn't be her, couldn't, couldn't, couldn't.

But it was.

It was Alice.

—


	18. Chapter 18

—

Chapter 18:

—

They were both looking at me now.

Alice and Sulpicia.

Mistress and mistress.

I don't know if I outwardly reacted but everything that was happening inside be seemed to be muted and dimmed, far away, as if there was some other woman inside me who was feeling these things and the rest of me was just a shell. My heart was slamming against my chest as if it wanted to burst out and jump into Alice's hands but on my face there wasn't even a smile. Only blankness and maybe a little confusion and perhaps a little hope.

Why was she here?

Was she here to rescue me?

These thoughts came and went without any real significance as I shuffled forward in my heels, led by the leash, my hands clasped before me with my arms in a V that bunched my breasts together, a demure posture that the mistress seemed to prefer. Alice wasn't smiling either and outwardly she seemed to have little reaction. She only looked at me coolly, noting the collar, the leash, the nakedness, and looked aside.

The only person who was smiling was Sulpicia.

"Ah, Jane," she said, taking the leash from her, "thank you so much for preparing her."

Jane was naked as well and she dipped a curtsy with imaginary petticoats. "My pleasure, mistress," she said. "Will you be requiring anything else?"

"Not for now, you and the girls may retire for the evening."

"As you wish, mistress."

Jane dipped another curtsy and as she dipped it she glanced at Alice with a tiny smile in the corners of her mouth as if the curtsy was partly for her too to say hello.

Alice didn't reply or react. Her eyes were cool and dark. Jane glanced again at her mistress and backed away demurely before turning and continuing on to the mansion.

Alice looked at Sulpicia. Sulpicia was making a loop of the leash around her fingers. I was standing by, waiting, naked, nipples hard as pebbles in the cool night air, and once the mistress had the leash the way she liked it she looked at me and seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Bella, my goodness, what are you doing standing up like a person? On your knees, girl."

She tugged the leash, like cracking a whip. I glanced at Alice, my sunken heart sinking further, and then I bobbed down and got on my hands and knees.

"Good girl," said the mistress, "now walk."

I began crawling forward, the fine gravel biting slightly into my bare knees, and they followed behind me at a casual stroll.

They couldn't see my face but it was still mostly blank and there weren't many thoughts passing through my head either. Idly, I wondered what I must look like to Alice. On my knees, naked, leashed, crawling slowly along the gravel lane as thoughtless and patient as any animal, the tail of the buttplug moving in the breeze and in the movement of my buttocks. It was humiliating but there wasn't much of me that cared.

Sulpicia sighed behind me and her voice came out jovial and pleasant. "You see, Alice? She's not so difficult to train properly. All she required was the right touch."

I lowered my eyes to the gravel in shame. But Alice's next words perked me up just a little.

"I had no interest in training her like this," she said. "Bella served me out of love. Not fear."

I bit my lip and kept crawling. It was true. Alice never had to beat me, or rape me, or traumatize me by making me watch her kill people. Everything I did for Alice was because I loved her.

But in the end, did it matter?

Submission is submission.

Sulpicia seemed to agree and I heard her snort behind me. "It's better to be feared than loved if one cannot be both," she said. "But I'm fairly sure I've managed to elicit both from my darling Bella. Haven't I, Bella? Bark if you agree. Speak, girl, speak."

I felt a flush of obedience and gave a dutiful yelp over my shoulder:

"Arf."

It pleased the mistress and her chuckles made my naked body vibrate with mingled pleasure, shame, and humiliation. I clenched down on the buttplug and perhaps the tail even wagged a little as I continued to crawl along, gingerly in the gravel, my face lowered and burning from the latent embarrassment brooding in my cheeks.

"Yes, such a good girl, aren't you?" the mistress went on. "I confess, Alice, I had originally intended to simply have my way with her and toss her aside, but now…I think I may keep her."

"She's not yours to keep," Alice said.

I smiled wistfully at that, as if she was being silly. I guess she didn't understand how badly I had been broken.

Sulpicia gave a laboured sigh which was almost a groan. "Oh dear, are we going to go through this all over again? Is that why you came here, Alice? To quibble over this insignificant girl?"

"I'm here to take back Bella."

"Pity," said the mistress. "I assumed you were here to apologize."

She then jerked the leash to get my attention and said:

"Well, what do you think, Bella? It seems your former mistress wants you back. Would you like to go with her? Hm? Or are you happy here?"

They weren't real questions and I didn't bother answering. I didn't even bother feeling anything, I just kept my head down and continued crawling along, slowly, the night breeze moving over my naked body, my breasts hanging, swaying, my buttocks bare and chilled under the moon, the stars, the eyes of these two women who were my mistresses.

"Well, there you have it, Alice. It seems she doesn't want to go with you."

"I don't care what she wants. Or what you want. I'm taking her back because it's what _I_ want."

I smiled slightly at that. I didn't think Sulpicia did.

"Hm, I see," she said disapprovingly. "Frankly, Alice, I'm surprised you have any desire for her at all after this fantastic betrayal. Do you not understand that she chose to forsake you? That she had the opportunity to die in honour of her loyalty to you and she chose not to? That she chose instead to submit to another woman in order to save herself?"

"I don't care about any of that."

"You don't."

"Not at all."

"And why is that? Is your love for this wretched woman so strong and pure that you can forgive her every sin? Her every betrayal, her every weakness?"

I was still crawling along but my heart had begun to pump as the argument escalated. Alice gave a snort and said:

"Hardly. Bella's patheticness is what drew me to her. I'm not surprised you managed to break her so thoroughly. Nor am I surprised that she was so quick to kneel in order to save herself. I'd expect nothing less from the miserable little whore."

The toe of her shoe kicked me in the rump to complete her distain, a sharp little jab that sent jolts of excitement into my core, and her next words made my heart quiver.

"But none of that changes the fact that she belongs to me—and that I want her back."

Tears of joy prickled my eyes as I crawled along.

Alice understood me.

She did. She really did. She always had. She had known exactly what I was from the moment she first saw me and I had been exactly what she wanted. Even now. Especially now. At this very moment she was witnessing me at my absolute lowest point, on my knees with my leash in the hands of another woman, and I was still everything she had always wanted.

The realization caused a familiar flicker in the empty apathy of my chest but there was nothing I could do about it and the flicker was soon engulfed in the even more familiar helplessness. Sulpicia had only snorted.

"Are you quite sure about that?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Bella is blameless in this as far as I'm concerned. To me, she is little more than an object. An object with no real will of her own. An object that isn't even capable of resisting on her own behalf."

These words were directed at my rear end and there was a strange fondness in them that made me smile as I crawled along. Then the voice turned to Sulpicia.

"An object that you stole," Alice said. "Her theft was my own fault for not protecting her better. "

"Yes, well, I won't dispute that," muttered the other woman as if she was tired of talking about it. Then her voice brightened. "But enough bickering. We bicker too much, you and I. Come, let us sit and relax for a moment. Come, Bella, come."

The mistress turned down a lane that led into the hedge rows and I turned with her, plodding along at the end of the leash. The path had turned from gravel to paved stones which were less painful but very hard. I hoped we wouldn't be out here too much longer. My knees were going to be red and sore.

There was a iron gazebo not far, a platform like a stage with a dome that rose to a peak in silhouette against the moon with the metal fretwork stamped blackly against that glowing white face like a tattoo. Rosevines in full bloom climbed the iron pillars and the roses were almost black in the darkness.

Under the dome were a number of iron benches. The mistress led me up onto the stage, me climbing the wooden steps on my hands and knees. The moon was so full and bright even through the canopy of vines that no light was required. Sulpicia sat down and Alice sat beside her.

I curled up on the floor beside them, on my hip to avoid squishing my tail, and took the opportunity to look at Alice. At her face, her prettiness, her body in her tiny black dress. She had her legs crossed and her legs were blinding white and achingly slim. She looked at me for a moment but there was very little in her eyes aside from a vague longing. She looked like she wanted to reach out and pet me just gently but something held her back.

I gave her a smile as if to let her know it was all right. I was there at the mistress's feet, my new mistress, and there was probably nothing either of us could do about it. The mistress also had her legs crossed, the slit in her dress draped aside, and she was holding my head against her lap like a loyal hound, petting me idly, looking up at the moon through the iron net of the dome above us.

"Ah, such a beautiful night, isn't it? I believe it was also a full moon when I saw you last. Back at the hotel, when we…well, we had a bit of a fight, didn't we?"

Sulpicia put her arm around Alice and drew her closer. Alice didn't resist but nor did she reciprocate. Sulpicia sighed and looked at her lovingly while she fondled the contours of her jawline with her fingertips.

"Oh, Alice," she said in a breathy sigh. "My dear Alice. I do regret how we last parted, but I'm at pains on how to remedy it. You know I'm much too proud to simply forgive you without so much as an apology."

"I don't want you to forgive me," Alice said. "All I want is Bella."

"Oh, forget about Bella," Sulpicia snapped, and leaned away to give me a quick slap.

The blow caught me across the head and tossed my hair over my face. I corrected it demurely, eyes lowered, without a sound.

"She's nothing," said the mistress. "Just a worthless little bitch."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and glanced at them furtively. Sulpicia had turned back to Alice and once more put her arm around her. Alice was watching me with something close to sympathy in her dark and beautiful eyes.

"Let's talk about us," Sulpicia said to her. "Let's talk about how we can mend these feelings between us. Hm? It's not in my nature to compromise but perhaps I may be persuaded in this instance."

Alice turned her eyes away from mine and looked at her former mistress coldly.

"I'm not interested, Sulpicia," she said.

"Mistress," Sulpicia corrected, gently, almost playfully. "I am your mistress, Alice, and it's terribly impudent of you to force me to remind you. Why, I could almost punish you."

"You were never my mistress," Alice told her. "I used you to become a vampire and then I moved on."

Sulpicia had been toying with the spaghetti strap of Alice's dress. Now she stopped. Her eyes had been browsing the soft cleavage in Alice's neckline and now her eyes lifted to look into Alice's.

"That's very hurtful, Alice," she said. "Why must you wound me so? Say whatever you want, but I know the truth. You loved me. And the only reason you left was because I didn't love you back. At least, not in the way you wanted me to. Hm? Is that not correct?"

Alice looked away as if she was bored.

But I was watching her and I saw the same thing in her eyes that I had seen when she had first told me about her mistress, when she had first explained why she had left, and that thing was denial.

Sulpicia saw it too.

"Deny it if you like," she went on, "but I know it to be true. Oh, Alice. You were always such a darling. I used to relish your love. Not just your love, but your jealousies as well and all your small disappointments. Your feelings amused me. I enjoyed toying with them almost as much as I enjoyed toying with your body."

Her hand was now at Alice's thigh. Alice's legs were still crossed and Sulpicia was stroking them softly as if to unlock them. Alice looked at the hand blankly. Sulpicia looked into her face and went on in a gentle voice.

"But what if I've changed? Hm? What if I'm no longer that mean, heartless, ungiving, mistress you remember? What if I'm prepared to share your feelings this time? To return them?"

Alice looked at her. Her voice came out soft and frail.

"You'd never change," she said.

"Oh, but I have," whispered the other woman in a seductive baritone. "As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. And after so many years without you, so many decades…there honestly wasn't a single moment when I didn't wish to have you back."

"Liar."

"No. I long for you, Alice. I need you."

"You never needed me," Alice whispered, a strange urgency creeping in her voice. "I was nothing to you."

Sulpicia smiled, lips full and dark in the moonlight. Her hand was nestled between Alice's thighs and Alice's legs had come uncrossed almost as if she hadn't been aware. Sulpicia leaned her lips closer to Alice's until they were touching and spoke in a seductive kiss.

"I know," she whispered. "I know. I was foolish. I see that now. I had a princess under my nose and I treated her like a mere servant. But I've changed, Alice. I promise I have. However can I prove it to you?"

For a moment it looked like Alice was going to simply submit to the kiss.

But then she turned away with a pained look on her face.

"I'm not interested," she said. "I just want to take Bella and go."

Sulpicia sighed. Alice wouldn't look at her. She was looking at me but there was no longer the same pride of possession in her eyes. With a sinking heart I realized that this wasn't about me anymore, and maybe it never was.

It was about them.

"Oh, yes," said the mistress turning her eyes to me. "Her."

She looked at me for a moment, as if wondering what to do with me. I waited patiently, sitting there at her feet on the cold wooden floor, naked, shifting my hip slightly from where it wore against the boards. At this point I was beyond any kind of hope or despair, beyond the embarrassment, the shame, the indignity. I had been reduced to exactly what they both had wanted.

A mere object.

They only needed to decide who I belonged to. I had no say in the matter. Sulpicia sighed and of a sudden she seemed to notice that she was still holding my leash. She smiled at it in her hand and turned to Alice. Her smile brightened, as if a pleasant idea had come to her, and then she offered the leash.

"Well," she said. "Here you are."

Alice looked at the leash. Her brow puckered.

"Please," Sulpicia insisted generously, gesturing with the leash. "Take her. Accept her as proof of my sincerity."

Alice took the leash hesitantly. Sulpicia smiled.

"Accept her," she said, "and accept an apology as well. Not for taking her, or for any of my callousness over the centuries. I can't change any of that. But there is one aspect of my conduct that I truly do regret: that it took me so long to realize how precious you are. My dearest, loveliest, most wonderful Alice. Will you forgive me?"

Alice was holding the leash in both hands and looking down at it as if she couldn't remember why she wanted it. She looked up at Sulpicia. Her eyes were huge and dark, lost in her eyelashes, scared, unsure, like a little girl who doesn't know what she's feeling.

Sulpicia cupped her face and kissed her, once, twice, pressing her lips firm and flush.

"Hm?" she murmured into Alice's mouth. "Will you?"

Alice opened her mouth but not to reply.

To allow the entry of her mistress's tongue.

I sat there and watched them in silence, watched their tongues mutually reunite for the first time in perhaps decades. I was cold. I had my thighs pressed together and I was rubbing my arms. I turned away and looked out into the night. Beyond the gardens I could see the roof of the villa brooding against the sky like a haunted mansion. I lowered my eyes. The leash attach to my collar was still held loosely in Alice's hand.

Sulpicia smiled into the kiss and broke it.

"It's okay," she said, caressing Alice's face. "You don't have to say anything. I can't expect you to instantly forgive centuries of ill feeling all in one night. All I ask is the opportunity to earn your forgiveness. So, please, accept Bella as a gift, but do not take her away. Stay. Stay so that I may show you how much I've changed. How much I love you."

Alice looked down at me. That same vulnerability was in her eyes and I had a brief impulse to do something, something that would break the spell and remind her what I meant to her, remind her that she loved me, remind her that—

"Don't look at Bella," Sulpicia said, an edge of command coming into her voice. "Look at me."

Alice's brows drew together slightly but she turned to the mistress. The mistress smiled and brushed the pad of her thumb over Alice's lips as if to admire them.

"She is nothing, Alice," she said. "No matter what you think you feel for her, it will never be as deep or ardent as what you feel for me. And her own feelings…"

She trailed off and glanced at me in disgust.

"Her own feelings are weaker than her body," she said. Suddenly I seemed to annoy her and she quickly gave me an order as if to get me out of her hair. "Bella, make yourself useful and show your mistress Alice how happy you are to be hers again. Now, don't just sit there like something useless."

I looked at Alice. Alice didn't move.

"Ugh," Sulpicia groaned at the delay, slipping her hand between Alice's thighs. "She's hopeless, isn't she? But no matter. We'll make use of her yet."

Alice was opening her legs as Sulpicia reached for her entrance. Sulpicia kissed her and Alice lifted herself slightly on the bench so that Sulpicia could pull off her panties.

I was crawling into position, my eyes fixed on the familiar sight of Alice's pussy. So beautiful. So lovely. I could remember every crevasse of it and I began licking it right away, with permission, no hesitation. Alice moaned. I looked up as I licked her and the two of them looked down, cheek to cheek, Alice flushed, Sulpicia smiling.

I continued licking, gazing up at them submissively. Sulpicia chuckled and petted my head.

"Do you see?" she said to Alice. "She's nothing. We'd be foolish indeed to allow her to come between us, wouldn't we?"

Alice didn't reply, she only moaned as I inserted my tongue into her. Sulpicia turned her face away and gazed at her lovingly.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you are in the moonlight," she said. Then she noticed Alice's hair and pouted slightly. "Although I do wish you never cut your hair. You were so pretty with long hair. You only cut it to be defiant, didn't you? You were always such a silly little thing."

She kissed her. Alice accepted the kiss and kissed her back. Her pussy was getting nice and wet by now and I continued lapping at her.

"But now," Sulpicia said in a soft announcement, " now we are together again. And from now on you needn't worry about addressing me as mistress. We will be mistresses together. You will be my lover as I will be yours, and together…together, well, I suppose we'd be equals. Wouldn't we?"

Alice moaned again, loudly and helplessly, directly into the other woman's face as if those words had licked her even deeper than my tongue.

Sulpicia smiled and kissed her and then looked down at me as I continued to lick and lick and lick. She was still stroking my hair and Alice was still gazing at her. She was very close to orgasm and she seemed to want it very badly. Sulpicia smiled down at me.

"And perhaps we can even keep Bella," she said. "Or perhaps…"

She turned her smile to Alice.

"Perhaps tonight we should celebrate," she suggested. "I gave her to you in order to demonstrate my commitment and now perhaps you might demonstrate your own commitment…with a sacrifice."

Alice gasped and climaxed.

My mouth was filled with her arousal and I swallowed it down and lapped up some more, licking at her with that one word ringing in my head:

_Sacrifice._

Strangely, it didn't scare me. Didn't bother me at all. It wasn't that I didn't understand. I did. But I wasn't afraid. I didn't care. It even seemed like a good idea. Fitting. So I didn't say anything or make any gesture of objection. I just kept my eyes closed and continued to lick, lick, lick.

I had no idea how Alice reacted but she didn't say anything either. The next voice I heard was Sulpicia's.

"Hm? What do you think, Alice? You're certainly free to take her away if that's what you want. I would not object. I would do whatever it takes and wait as long as I have to for you to realize I'm sincere. But at the same time I wish in my heart that you would do me the honour of accepting my feelings in good faith. And if you could do that, well…we have no use for Bella anymore, do we?"

I heard a soft moan from Alice. Sulpicia was probably kissing her.

Then there was a movement and I opened my eyes to see Sulpicia rising to her feet. She stood up and smoothed her dress along her hips and looked up at the moon for a moment before turning and smiling at Alice.

"Come," she said, offering a hand. "It will be romantic. Her death will demonstrate the commitment we share and from her death our love will once again blossom anew."

I was still kneeling there between Alice's legs, silent and passive as any pet. Alice looked at the hand and then she looked down at me. She seemed to be looking for something in my eyes but she didn't seem to find it.

She closed her legs and placed her hand in Sulpicia's.

Sulpicia waited till she was on her feet and then she drew her closer and hooked their arms together like lovers. Alice was pushing her dress down daintily to cover herself. I caught a glimpse of her sexy little ass in the moonlight and for a moment I lamented my coming death. That ass had certainly been something to live for.

But she had covered it up and I suppose it belonged to the mistress now. Alice was still holding the leash loosely in her hand but it was Sulpicia who gave me the order.

"Come, Bella," she said. "Back to the villa."

I nodded obediently and crawled into step beside them, leading the way down the steps and into the lane again. I kept my eyes down and watched the pavement, admiring the stones, the inlay, the masonwork, low to the ground as any lower lifeform, animal, dog, bitch.

_Sacrifice. _

The word filled me not with fear but with something else, something like relief or fulfilment, or maybe just a vague sense of completion, as if I had been searching for purpose for a long time and only finally found it. I crawled along, step by step, and with a wistful smile on my face I realized I was crawling to my death.

But that was okay.

If it was for Alice, it would be okay.

—


End file.
